Abby and Rose
by news for parrots
Summary: OE Olivia and Elliot's lives are changed when Liv is forced into witness protection. Then Elliot gets a mysterious letter. AH HA HA, update! :D
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Elliot and Liv's lives change forever  
Disclaimer: nothing is mine; I'm just having a little fun  
a/n: totally au. maybe.

* * *

Ring, ring

"Hey mister," some kid was poking him in the face, "mister! Your phone is ringing." Sleepily, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket

"Stabler."

"Elliot!" a voice hissed, "Go to room 512. Take the west elevator."

"Huh?" his sleep addled brain wouldn't process.

"West elevator, room 512, NOW!" now alert, he left the kid in the dust. He quickly found the elevator, stood impatiently in its muzac, and then finally got to room 512. A blond woman in a flower dress was sitting on the sole bed in the room. He stepped inside and pulled the privacy curtain around them. As he sat next to her he noticed there was no phone in the room.

Elliot wasn't surprised to see the tears streaming down her face. Overcome with grief, he grabbed her in a fierce hug. She clung to him with her good arm and began to sob. Her wig became dislodged and her sunglasses were digging into his chest, so he pulled them both away. Olivia looked up at him then, her big brown eyes full of sadness. He kissed her gently with all the love in his heart and she met him halfway. They quickly disrobed and made love for the last time. Neither could stop crying.

* * *

"Hey! You can't be in here!" Their peaceful slumber was interrupted. Olivia sat up quickly and began to dress.

"I am not going anywhere." Elliot said as he helped her put her sling back on. Liv seemed to go limp in his arms. He kissed her and she began to cry. As she started to cry harder, one of the men told the other,

"We can't take her out like this."

"I'll sedate her."

"What?" Elliot stammered, "You can't be serious." Olivia's nails were digging into his back.

"We can't have her blowing her cover." He paused, "anymore than she already has." He had a needle in his hand.

"No! No, wait, I don't want to leave! I've changed my mind." She said, succumbing to last-minute panic. She'd been so confident she could handle leaving, but now …She and Elliot had gotten so close, but she couldn't ask him to leave his children. But she wasn't sure right now if she could live without him.

"You already agreed to this, you know it's better for everyone involved if you're 'dead' for a while."

"What if it's not for a while? What if I never get to see him again?"

"You will. This is only temporary." The amount of determination in his voice surprised the room. "We've almost got this guy." Olivia sniffed the last of her tears, she kissed him again.

"I'm holding you to that, Elliot Stabler. I expect you to rescue me from Wisconsin or Idaho or wherever very shortly." She gave him a small smile, which he returned. Her eyes were shining, but no more tears fell. After that brief slip, she was back in control. Olivia Benson, or whatever her name was now, would walk out of here on her own two feet. She kissed him, and whispered "I love you," in his ear. His heart soared, and then crashed as the men reached for her. He kissed her one last time and told her,

"I love you too, more than you know." And he held her until they pulled her from his arms.

* * *

Later on, he was still sitting on the bed in her hospital room. He heard the door open, then a familiar voice sighing.

"Elliot, you need to go home." Kathy said as she sat down next to him.

"Thank you for calling me, letting me know where she was."

"She made me promise I'd do it. But there was no way I wouldn't." Elliot grasped his ex-wife's hand.

"It means a lot to me that you did."

"Come on, El, let's go get some coffee. It's time we caught up."

They sat in silence, sipping their coffees, lost in thought.

Elliot was more than a little surprised that his ex-wife had willingly led him to his girlfriend. The one she'd always, and none too quietly, suspected he was having an affair with. He'd seen Kathy a few times since this whole business started, but she'd always been busy. He'd been busy too, shuddering in grief for what he was about to lose.

Kathy had been surprised by his devotion to his partner. Really, she should have expected it. She tried to believe him that the two had held each other off until the divorce had been finalized, but she knew she'd lost his heart a long time ago. She wasn't entirely innocent either, she'd strayed a few times herself. She sighed. There was no way she could keep him from Olivia; no way she could live with herself if she knew she'd deprived him of his last moments with his love. She'd seen the look in his eyes when Olivia had been in intensive care.

"Thank you."  
"I'm sorry." They both spoke at the same time

"You go ahead." Again, both at the same time. This made each smile.

"I'll go. Elliot, I'm so sorry for your loss. I have no idea what you're going to do now, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be there." She laughed at herself, "that is, if you want to talk to me again. I'm the one who convinced her. She was so determined to stay here, to fight this." Kathy risked a glance at Elliot. His mouth was gaping, but he didn't look angry. He sighed.

"It's better this way. This way she's safe from him, he can't get her now."

"This way she's not putting everyone in danger. You were getting threatened too, weren't you?" He was a little shocked at how much Olivia had told her. "Don't worry El, she didn't tell me all these things. I have access."

"Do you do this often?"

"Elliot, you know I can't tell you that." He nodded.

"Yeah, I was getting threats, but nothing big. I wasn't getting kidnapped or having my car explode in my face. I-" Kathy silenced him with a glare. She scrawled something on a napkin and passed it to him. It said 'pq urgekhkeu' he blinked at her, trying to remember their old note code from college. When it's meaning, 'no specifics,' dawned on him, he squinted at his wife,

"Seriously, how long have you been doing this?" She laughed, and started telling him about something their kids had been up to.

* * *

The funeral had been the hardest part. His kids had gotten close to Olivia over the years, and he hated to see them hurting. He wanted so badly to tell them, but Kathy was always there to stop him.  
He greatly appreciated all the sympathy, because he needed it. He had lost his love, even if she wasn't really dead.

Eventually, Cragen pulled him aside.

"Olivia wouldn't have wanted this, Elliot."

"Excuse me?"

"She wouldn't want you to be moping around like this. She would want you out there tracking this guy down and getting justice. Now, what's stopping you?"

"Nothing, sir" Elliot immediate straightened. Cragen then lifted a box onto his desk.

"Good, now go through this box of evidence and track this guy down." Elliot nodded sharply, took the box and left.

His attitude change was noticed immediately. Fin and Munch jumped in to help him on the investigation, giving him the pieces they'd already found.

* * *

Months later, Elliot was coping. He was getting by, he was doing his job. They were getting closer to catching the guy, but they still didn't have him. Elliot had already pissed off two prospective partners. The kids visited regularly, and Maureen and Kathy called several times a week. He put on his best face for them. 

Like every morning he called the guys on the stakeout, but today they didn't answer. He called one of the cops who'd been involved.

"They called it off. Sorry Elliot." Everyone in the stakeout understood Elliot's involvement, even if they didn't know the whole story. "Check with the guys doing the wiretaps. Maybe they know why."

"Okay, thanks Pete." Elliot slumped in his chair. He dialed without much hope, and he got the answer he expected: an apology and no explanation.

He was out of leads.

* * *

"Hey dad, I found this by the door. Who's Rob Petrie?" Lizzie handed him an envelope. He recognized the handwriting instantly, even after all these years.

"I don't know, sweetie. I'll take it back to the post office today." He ruffled her hair, and she sighed and went off to the bathroom to fix it. He hid the envelope in his jacket. "Come on, kids. You're going to be late for school." He couldn't stop thinking about the letter, wondering what Alex Cabot had to say. He knew the letter was from her.

TBC :)


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: holy writer's block, batman! Well, here's what I've got so far, enjoy :)  
a/n: now that I've seen Loss (what an ending, by the way :) and I've …edited the parts of this chapter with agent Hammond for accuracy.

* * *

The envelope simply said 'Rob Petrie,' and in Alex Cabot's handwriting. It was burning a hole in his jacket pocket. What could Alex possibly be writing to him after all this time? And why was it addressed to Rob Petrie, Liv's pet name for him? He tried to comfort himself with the idea that they might be living together, or at least in contact. 

He settled himself with a sandwich and a beer and stared at the letter. Eventually, he opened it.

"_Rob Petrie. She said you would know what that meant.  
This is really more of a warning than a letter. I just wanted to give you a head's up to what's been set in motion.  
Rob, she's really depressed, I've tried everything I can think of. They want to commit her, just for her own safety. I convinced them to try one last thing. You. It's already been cleared; you'll be getting a visit soon.  
Get packed, it's cold out here."_

Elliot just stared at the letter. Alex was talking about Liv. Why was Liv so depressed? What had changed? What had gone so wrong in the past six months? How did she fall so low…maybe the loss of all she knew was harder than she thought…maybe he should have gone with her, Velez be damned. No, no, then they would spend their whole lives in hiding, running. And he couldn't leave his children. Maybe-

"Stop!" he yelled at his empty apartment. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. There was no doubt in his mind that he would go to her aid, nothing would stop him.

As he thought about her, mind started to drift, back to that night they'd watched that episode of The X-Files. Olivia had gotten a kick out of watching Mulder and Scully play a married couple, named Rob and Laura Petrie. The episode itself had been pretty lame, something about a mud monster killing those who didn't comply with the condo rules. Killed for having such implements of terror including pink walls, basketball nets and ugly lawn ornaments. Elliot didn't really get it, but Olivia had had a ball watching the pair. She'd loved all of Mulder's antics, all the little things he'd done to show Scully he "cared." And laughed at all of Scully's discomfort ("she's playing it up. It's funny!" Olivia had insisted.).

"You know," she observed during a commercial break, "we'd probably be the opposite."

"Huh?" she'd roused him out of his stupor.

"The opposite of Mulder and Scully, in that situation. You're the uptight one. I'm-"

"I'm the uptight one? Miss no-five-second-rule?"

"Excuse me? Mr. none-of-my-vegetables-can-touch-each-other?" she stood up on the couch, pillow at the ready.

"Whiner," He said. She walloped him with the pillow

"Wanker," she retorted. He got her in the side. Soon they were trading barbs in a full-out pillow fight. Liv reared up and swung, but the pillow landed limply atop his head. The show was back on.

Ever since that night they'd jokingly called themselves Rob and Laura when one was bugging the other. The others didn't get it, but that didn't matter.

Elliot came back to reality at the soft knock on the door. 'Shit, these guys are fast.'

Elliot opened the door, he recognized the man he'd seen with Alex. The two men nodded to each other.

"Agent Hammond, how have you been?" Elliot asked cautiously, they hadn't parted on very good terms. The agent only glared at him in response; he obviously didn't want to be doing this. "Beer?" Elliot asked, not moving.

"No, thank you." He stood resolutely in the apartment doorway. Elliot just stared at him, still trying to comprehend everything that was happening; it was all moving so fast.

"I still have to pack." He paused, "Where am I going?" Agent Hammond just shook his head.

"We'll provide you with what you need, just bring your essentials." Elliot nodded and disappeared into his bedroom. They left ten minutes later.

* * *

"When can I call my family?" They were in a black SUV. 

"They'll be informed of your 'vacation' for you."

"I am coming back, right?" Elliot joked. Agent Hammond's silence unnerved him.

* * *

'New Mexico. How the hell did I end up in New Mexico?' 

Elliot had had the taxi let him off a couple of blocks from the house. The flight had flashed by, and he just needed some time to slow down. He needed to prepare himself, collect his thoughts for what he hoped would be a happy reunion, but would likely be horribly painful... He was going to see Liv, and there was something horribly wrong with her. He wasn't sure what he was going to be able to do though; she was always the empathetic one. He was the muscle. What was he going to do? Intimidate her into feeling better? She always knew what to say. He only knew how to calm her down.

It was a beautiful sunny day, with a ridiculously blue sky that seemed to stretch forever.

He barely glanced at the houses he passed; they all looked the same anyway. He knew the address by heart

"_I don't want you checking the address when you get into the neighbourhood."_  
"_Do you want me to eat it after I've read it?"  
Agent Hammond didn't respond._

He gathered up his breath and knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately.

"God, it's good to see you." the redhead said, but he still recognized her: Alex. He stepped into the house and gathered her in a hug. After a few minutes, and a few snuffles, he stepped back.

"Ale-" she cut him off.

"Abby," extending her hand. He smiled.

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands, and she hugged him again.

"I'm so glad you're here." She couldn't stop smiling, "hungry?"

"Yes please."

* * *

They sat at the kitchen table, catching up. Alex worked at the local university, teaching law. She was pretty happy, her colleagues were nice, and her students were decent. There were a few unruly ones – _"got some crushes on you there?" – _but for the most part they were good kids. The worst part was working with Bob. 

"What happened there?"

"We…we went out, but we were getting too close."

"Too close?"

"I just, I couldn't…" she sighed, "it's one thing to be a different person outside the home, it's another thing to pretend 24 hours a day. I knew I just didn't have it in me." She took a breath, tears in her eyes. "And Liv thinks it's because of her. Just another thing for her to feel guilty about."

Liv's name floated in the air.

"How is she doing?" Elliot asked. Alex studied the table for a few moments.

"Elliot, she-" Alex stopped as Liv ambled into the kitchen and stuck her head in the fridge.

"Morning Abs, who's your friend?" At Alex's silence she stood up and froze. Elliot was standing in her kitchen. "Are you really here?" she tackled him in a hug. "I've missed you so much, you have no idea."

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea. I've been driving everyone nuts." Elliot felt something move…between them. "What the…?" he backed away from her and reached out for her stomach.

"Uh, yeah." She turned away from him, "I've been driving Abby nuts too." She gave a small, fretful smile, trying to lighten the mood. "Want some juice?" He shook his head. He was staring at her so intensely. She couldn't read his expression.

"Are you…are you pregnant?"

She sighed and pulled off her loose overshirt. It revealed a tight tank top underneath, and the slight swell of her belly.

"Yes, I am."

"Is it mine?" She couldn't read him.

"Yes." 'Here goes nothing.' She thought. He stared at the floor for a minute.

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?" He had the biggest grin on his face.

"You don't ever need to ask." He rose and kissed her until oxygen became a serious issue.

"You're not mad?"

"How could I ever be mad at you?"

"You get mad at me all the time." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, keep work out of this. We're having a baby!" He grabbed her in a big hug and swung her around.

"Whoa, whoa. Enough of that, down now." He put her down, but didn't let go and looked at her expectantly.

"What?"

"So, is everything okay? Is the baby okay? Are you okay? Have you been sick? What have I missed?" She laughed a bit, trying to relax and believe what was happening.

"Everything is fine, the baby's well, six months along. I had some morning sickness, but that seems to have passed. I'm not uncomfortable yet, and I can more or less still fit into most of my clothes. And Ab-alex has been really supportive," it was then they both noticed she wasn't in the room, "haven't you been?" Liv called out.

"Who, me?" came a voice from the hall. Alex looked in on the happy couple, Elliot looking so proud. "See, I told you everything would be fine."

* * *

"Well, 'Rose Lynwood,' how's life?" He asked as they brought his luggage into her room. 

"Can't complain. You're looking at the Upper Lindberg High School Counselor of the year."

"That's great, but you haven't been here a year."

"That's okay. The point is they like me." Elliot grinned and joined her on the bed.

"I'm very happy for you."

"So am I. This is so different from what I'm used to. These kids, they do have problems, and they're not insignificant by any means, but they're not anywhere near the level of what we dealt with on a daily basis. It actually feels manageable. I can actually help these kids, and I'm around to see the results. I can see the kids improve and grow. It's so satisfying. We never had that back home." Elliot hugged her closer.

"Anything else going on? Made any friends?"

"Okay Mr. Snoopy, just to assuage your suspicions: there's never been anyone but you." She smiled at him, "and I actually have made a few friends."

"Really."

"Really really. And they're coming over tomorrow night for a barbeque, so you'd better have some nice clothes."

"I'll see what they packed me."

* * *

"How long are you here for?" Liv and Elliot sat in the living room, TV on mute. Alex had gone out to run some 'errands,' promising she wouldn't be back for hours. 

"I'm not really sure, at least a week. I've got an open ticket. They didn't give me a new name or anything, and I'm pretty sure they didn't tell my family I'm dead, so I'm going to guess for as long as you'll have me." He smiled at her. She stiffened in his arms. "What is it?"

She just held him tighter. He thought over what he said, he obviously needed to be less flippant with his words. Elliot tipped her head up so they saw eye to eye. "I need you to understand that I will never leave you willingly. I love you, and this baby, and that's not going to change. Do you understand?" Liv nodded, tears in her eyes. Elliot leaned in and kissed her, saying "I love you so much." And it was the last thing said for a long while.

* * *

Later, Elliot couldn't wait any longer. 

"So, how are you feeling?" Liv looked at him oddly for a second, and then sighed.

"I'm okay…"

"And?"

"Alex thinks I'm depressed."

"Are you?"

"No." at Elliot's look of disbelief she amended her statement. "Okay, fine. I guess I am a little depressed, but just the usual brand. I am _not_ suicidal. It was just an accident. I just fell asleep in the bathtub. I guess I relaxed too much. It's not a big deal. I don't get what all the fuss is about."

"Alex cares about you; she just wants to make sure you're okay."

"This is all getting blown out of proportion. Now I've got a babysitter." Elliot looked hurt. Olivia hadn't meant it that way. "But I do have to commend their choice in babysitters."

"I'll say," they smiled at each other. But Olivia wasn't finished.

"I think Alex blew it out of proportion."

"Hmm?"

"Just from the way the doctors and the WPP people were looking at me. They thought I was a danger to my baby. You couldn't believe how much their looks hurt."

"What do you think Alex did?"

"She's a very good lawyer, and good with words. I think she exaggerated the situation. Not enough to get me committed, or arrested, but enough to get some action."

"How do you mean 'exaggerated'?"

"Seriously, all that happened was I fell asleep in the bathtub once. She must have told them I was doing it all the time or something. I don't know what she told them. Next thing I know you're here." Liv shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "I have no idea what she said, but I'm happy she did."

* * *

Alex tiptoed into the house later that night. She put her bags on the table. Snooping around the house, she eventually found the two of them fast asleep in Liv's room. Grinning, she shut the door and made her way back to the kitchen, stopping by the bathroom to drop off the new shampoo. So Elliot really startled her when she found him in the kitchen. 

"Hey."

"How did you do that?" she asked, holding her chest. He was eating one of her granola bars.

"Do what?" He smiled innocently.

"You were sound asleep-never mind. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think we're good. She seems in pretty good spirits. Have to admit the idea of having a kid with her has yet to sink in…I've gotta ask you something." Alex sighed. She knew what he wanted to know.

"Yes, I did exaggerate. She's right. But it was for her own good. And mine."

"What do you mean?"

"The walls are thin in this house. I just couldn't spend another night listening to her cry herself to sleep." Alex looked like she was about to cry. "She was just so unsure of herself; I couldn't take it seeing her like that. She started doubting everything she did, right down to keeping the baby. I think she was starting to doubt your love." The thought made Elliot's heart constrict painfully. "The incident in the bathtub was real, but it wasn't as serious as I made it out to be, and it really only happened once. She'd been up for two days straight with one of her kids, and really was just relaxing in the bath. I embellished, told them just enough to become concerned, but I knew where the line was. All I wanted was for them to bring you out for a visit. She needed you." Elliot stood up and took Alex in his arms.

"Thank you. I needed her too."


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: well, not really writer's block so much as writer's hamper…  
a/n: hope things are still clear despite my interchanging use of Liv/Rose and Abby/Alex.

* * *

"We need a cover story." Liv announced.

"What for?" Elliot asked.

"For my friends who are coming over tonight. I need to explain you."

"Ah, right. Well, what do they know?"

"Your name is Elliot. Sorry, I let that slip."

"I'll live. What else?"

"That I love you very much, you're the father, and we're just having some time apart."

"Did we have a fight?"

"A big one. One big enough for me to leave you and travel across the country. And you haven't called me once in five months." She poked him in the chest.

"How horrible of me."

"Indeed. But I haven't called you either."

"That wasn't very nice."

"I was mad, so sue me."

"What did we fight over?"

"Having children. I wanted them, you didn't." Seeing Elliot's hurt face she rushed to explain, "I said it was because you already had kids from your first marriage, and you just didn't think it was economically viable for us to have more kids. I was really stuck, El. I don't really believe that!"

"Yes you did," he looked her in the eye, "at least a tiny part of you doubted me, wondered if I would support you when you found out you were pregnant. You did fear rejection, I know you." Liv looked away.

"Sometimes it's scary how well you know me." She sighed, "Yes, it was a little bit true. But it was just one of my many irrational fears, like the one buses don't exist anymore because mine is ten minutes late."

"Thank you for comparing me to a late bus."

"Well, you're both full of gas." She chided him.

"That was one night! I can't eat bean burritos, you know that!" they both laughed, "will you never let that go?"

"No," shaking her head, "never." He tickled her in retaliation.

* * *

"So, why were you pressed for time coming up with a story about me?" Elliot asked, a little slurred because he was holding an ice-pack to his cheek where Liv had slugged him, effectively ending the tickle-fight.

"Because I was in shock. When I showed up I just told everyone I was having some time away from my husband." Elliot's heart skipped a beat when he heard her say 'my husband', "Then when I found out I was pregnant, I pretended I'd known all along, and just finally thought it was an appropriate time to break the news to everyone else. By then I actually knew some people to break the news to." She smiled, remembering the day. Cheryl and May had taken her out for a celebratory dinner.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"I didn't realize I was until Alex asked me to pick up some tampons on my way home."

"_Hey Rose," Abby's voice rang out from the bathroom_  
"_Yeah?" Rose was busy enjoying her morning coffee and paper._  
"_Could you pick up some tampons on your way home tonight? I figure if we both  
plan on buying some, one of us will remember." Abby's laugh was cut short by a crash in the kitchen. She rushed out and found a broken coffee mug, and Rose sitting on the floor, a stunned expression on her face. "Rose, are you hurt? Are you okay?" Rose wasn't hearing a word she said. "LIV!" That snapped her out of it._  
"_I…I …" She looked at Abby, her eyes begging for help._  
"_What's wrong?" it was then she noticed Rose was holding her stomach. "Are you sick?" Rose shook her head._  
"_No, I think I'm pregnant." Abby, stunned, joined her on the floor._

"That was about two months ago. And before you ask, I wanted to tell you, I really did."

"I know you did. But I'm glad I know now." He chuckled, "that would have been quite the homecoming: you coming in with baby Stabler."

"Benson."

"We will discuss that later. So, you were obviously right about being pregnant."

"Yes, Alex got me in to see her doctor, checked to make sure everything was fine. I was still pretty stunned when I showed up for work the next day. And that's when I blurted your name." Liv looked ashamed. Elliot hugged her from behind, resting the icepack against the side of her head.

"Honey, it's okay. Besides, I like my name."

"But what if someone traces you?"

"I doubt anyone in Upper Lindberg, New Mexico has even heard of Velez." He felt Liv shudder at the mention of the name. "We've almost got him. Mitch said they were getting closer." Liv shook free of him,

"I need to get the burgers ready." She said. Elliot watched her leave.

* * *

"So, Elliot, how's New York City treating you? Been mugged often?" Ryan asked him.

"You've seen too many crime shows. It's not like that."

"I've been there, it was scary. I couldn't bring myself to go out at night." May said.

"Aw, you missed the best part. Next time you come, I'll take you around."

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey! Get your paws off my man." Liv joked, shouldering her way into the circle. She handed Elliot a beer. He put his arm over her shoulder.

"So, you guys made up?"

"Ted," Cheryl laughed at him, "your powers of deduction continue to amaze me. You should be a detective." That brought a chorus of laughter.

"I was just asking. I think I'm gonna grab another burger."

"That Ted," Cheryl just shook her head.

"He's a nice guy," Liv offered.

"Yeah, and if we had a barbeque and didn't invite him we'd never hear the end of it." Liv just shrugged. Elliot just stood and listened while the rest started talking about the other weirdos on staff at the high school.

* * *

Elliot was about to come out of the bathroom when he heard May's voice.

"He comes back and they're all lovey-dovey."

"I don't think she should take him back." Ted said.

"But with a baby on the way…"

"He didn't want kids, remember?"

"He just didn't want any more. I'm sure once this one's born he'll feel differently."

"Yeah right," Elliot couldn't hold off any longer and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Look Ted. I love Rose, and I love our baby. Nothing is going to change that" Elliot glowered down at Ted, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Ted stammered.

"Good." He glanced at May to make sure she knew she was included in the clarification. Then he walked away.

"Whoa."

* * *

Elliot was sitting on a bench in the garden. He wondered idly whose creation it was, as Alex didn't strike him as the gardening type and he knew Liv had no luck with any kind of plant life. He watched her laugh with her friends on the patio. She seemed so relaxed and happy here. She had a good, satisfying job and a nice, stable life. When it came time to decide, would she want to come back to New York? And if she asked, would he be able to move here? He was saved from having to answer himself by Cheryl, who sat herself in a nearby lawn chair.

"She really loves you," Cheryl paused, following his line of site, "and you really love her."

"With all my heart." Cheryl was a little taken aback by how earnest he sounded.

"I heard about your little display in the house, to May and Ted."

"I felt they needed a little clarification." Cheryl nodded

"It's remarkable." Cheryl said.

"What is?"

"The change in Rose. I haven't seen her this happy since she got here. Actually, I think she's happier now. You have quite the affect on her." Cheryl smiled at him, "the last few weeks she's only been going through the motions. She's fooling most people, but not me. I could tell she was hurting. It's about time you showed up to drag her home." Elliot made a split second decision,

"That's if she wants to come home."

"Are you kidding me? You're the light of her life."

"But she's a very stubborn woman. I couldn't keep her from leaving last time. I'm not going to force her to come back. She's welcome to back when she's ready."

Elliot wished with all his heart that she really would be coming back.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: ahhh writer's block…need more fibre.

* * *

The barbeque leftovers had all been cleaned up and Liv and Elliot were relaxing on the couch.

"That was nice."

"Yes, it did go well, didn't it?"

"Not too many awkward moments." They both laughed.

"How was I supposed to know we met on a blind date?" Elliot asked her.

"Well, what was with the story about me falling in the river and freaking out about the leaches?" Liv countered

"Saw it in a movie once." Elliot shrugged.

"You are not helping my image."

"Since when did you care about your image?"

"Guess high school's going to my head." She paused, "thank you for defending my honour, by the way." Apparently Liv had heard about his little conversation with Ted and May.

"How does everyone know about that?"

"Are you kidding? Ted's nothing if not talkative. I bet I'll be hearing about it at school tomorrow too. You made quite the impression." Liv told him.

"I think Ted and I understand each other now." Elliot smiled and got up

"Where'ya going?" Liv asked. He pointed at the kitchen,

"Ice cream. Want anything?"

"Bring me a yogurt, and one of those burgers"

"Everything on it?"

"You bet." Liv flipped channels on the TV, occasionally yelling out condiments at Elliot.

When he came back he looked pensive.

"You never did explain to me how you ended up here. I mean, they wouldn't have placed you with Alex right away." Elliot asked. Liv shook her head,

"No, they didn't. This is actually my second new life. My first lasted a grand total of 29 days."

"What happened?"

"I blew up, I exploded. They put me in this little town where nothing ever happened. I was bored out of my skull. Someone really messed up on that one: sticking big-city, always on the move me into tiny little Point Pleasant, Washington. Even my name was ridiculous. Who would ever believe that I'm _June Porter_? Am I wearing pearls and cooking in high heels?" Elliot laughed at the prospect, "Anyway, about three weeks after I get there, something did happen. A girl was raped and dumped in the ditch. She was okay, physically at least. But no one was doing anything to catch the guy; they were letting him get away with it. I went ballistic. I was working as a researcher for the town prosecutor so I had access to all the data," Elliot knew what was coming,

"You figured it out."

"Of course I figured it out! I knew it was the sheriff's son, I knew he did it. I matched tire treads, found one of his hairs, blew his alibi out of the water. I had a solid case. But no one would believe me; no one would believe that he'd done it. No one was about to arrest the sheriff's son. So I marched into the police station and started telling them what to do." She shook her head, "it didn't end well. Two days later I left, got shipped out here." Elliot had to laugh.

"Okay, but it wasn't a coincidence that you ended up out here." Elliot pointed out.

"Oh, no, I'd started on that immediately after they'd suggested witness protection. I'd been told it wasn't an option. But after my little display, they thoughtfully placed me here, with someone who would help keep me sane. Besides, we are conveniently wanted dead by the same person."

"That is convenient."

"My therapist must have gotten tired of me listing all the reasons every session. It made perfect sense to me; the same man is after both of us. What's the harm in living together? They finally gave in." Liv seemed quite pleased with herself. "I was so happy when I got here. Bigger town, better job, and better company. I never knew how nice it could be to come home to somebody."

"You mean Alex?"

"Yes, and also Mr. Puffington." She pulled a small, brown striped cat from behind the couch. "He showed up the same day I did." She pooled the cat into her lap and started to pet him. He purred contentedly. "It had been so long since I've lived with anyone, I'd forgotten the benefits." Elliot watched her with the cat for a while. He'd never thought about it before, but it made sense that she'd be a cat person. Liv's sigh brought him out of his reverie.

"I'm afraid I've started some rumors about Alex at work."

"Like what?"

"First she dumps Bob out of the blue, and from what I hear it was a perfect romance. Flowers and chocolate, dates in the park. Then a week after she dumps him I show up. Some people have connected the wrong dots. We are a little old to be just roommates."

"You had nothing to do with her and Bob."

"I know, I know, it was just a coincidence." Suddenly she smiled at him, "Now that you're here, you're going to ruin some teenage daydreams, that's for sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I see the way some of the boys on campus look at me. And I intercepted some rather lewd stories about Alex and me." Liv saw Elliot's eyes light up. "And no, you can't read them."

* * *

"Guess I won't be needing these long johns." Elliot held them up to Liv, who was already in bed.

"Why the hell did you bring those?"

"Alex said it was cold out here."

Liv just laughed.

* * *

Alex and Liv both left for work Monday morning with promises to be home as early as they could. Elliot tried to pass the time watching TV, and then catching up on some reading, but he just couldn't sit still.

Mowing the lawn had seemed like a good idea at first. But now that he was halfway done and hot as hell, he was having second thoughts. He stopped the mower and pulled his shirt off, and noticed a neighbour waving at him. The little man made his way over to Elliot.

"It's about time you showed up." The man blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"It's about time there was a man in that house. It's a disgrace." Elliot wasn't sure how much this man knew, or if Alex and Liv even liked him, but Elliot was already bristling.

"It's not my place to tell them how to live. My wife had her reasons for leaving me."

"A real man would have shown her what's good for her." Elliot counted to ten and didn't say anything. The man continued. "The way those two carry on…" he shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Elliot really needed to stop talking to this guy, before he hurt him.

"It's disgusting, how they're having a baby together. What a world." At the last second before he punched him, Elliot thought of a new tactic.

"Well, sir, we're very happy together."

"…The three of you?"

"Yes, and I thank you for keeping such a close eye on them for me." Elliot managed to keep a straight face. The little man was quite flummoxed at the prospect and just wandered off mumbling to himself. Elliot started the mower up again and finished the lawn, in a much better mood.

* * *

"I hear you were out mowing the grass, without a shirt on." Liv said, putting her arms around him from the back.

"Where'd you hear that?" He tried to keep his voice level. Maybe messing with that neighbour hadn't been such a good idea. Sure she sounded like she was in a good mood, but then she was also in a good position to throttle him. He did his best to cut the potatoes around her arms and pretend everything was just fine.

"Ms. Nosy Parker across the street, Ramona, she just happened to mention it in passing."

"I'll bet." Elliot relaxed.

"She also informed me that I'm a lucky woman." Elliot just smiled.

"Everything go okay today?" he asked.

"Yeah, nothing terribly traumatic. Saw a few of my regulars, and a kid who wrote an unfortunate poem. Nothing I couldn't handle. What about you?"

"Met one of your neighbours, little guy, bit of a dick."

"Balding, lives on the left side?" Elliot nodded, "Ah, that would be Dick."

"You're serious."

"Yes, I am. I love appropriate names. Just ignore him. The rest of the neighbours do."

"About Dick though, I may have told him-"

"I'm back, am I in time?" Alex announced from the front hall.

"Yep, we were just about to put the potatoes in." Liv yelled back.

"Good." Alex came in and gave Elliot the jar of spice.

"How was the grocery store?" Liv asked her.

"Fine, except for Dick Ima's wife. Gave me a very strange look."

"Stranger than normal?" Liv asked.

"She gives you looks?" Alex responded.

"All the time."

"Guess I just never noticed before." Alex shrugged. Elliot just kept himself busy with dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: thanks for the reviews :D

* * *

Elliot loved waking with Liv in his arms. He held her close and smelled her hair, and tried not to ignore the image of Agent Jack Hammond showing up at the door to take him away that popped unbidden into his mind. Elliot held her tight at the prospect. The longer he spent here, the more he dreaded Jack's return. Jack would take him away from his love and his child, and he didn't know for how long. How long could he last away from her? He wasn't doing a very good job before, and now it would be that much harder. 

"Ugh, Elliot, what is it?" She asked groggily.

"What?"

"Why are you squeezing me?" she tried to focus her eyes, "You'd better have a good reason; I don't have to be up for another half hour."

"Sorry, go back to sleep." He apologized. She looked at him as crossly as she could and he knew he'd be hearing about it at breakfast, but not now. She was fast asleep again.

* * *

He'd indeed heard about it at breakfast. When she didn't mention it for the first half hour, he thought he'd gotten away with waking her. But then he realized she was just letting him stew. Explaining himself didn't help either. His ears were still ringing. 

"How'd you miss the lesson about waking her up earlier than absolutely necessary?" Alex asked him out in the hall.

"I think I'm all caught up now." He gave a wry smile, "she wasn't like this before. But then, I always woke her by phone back then."

"Safer that way."

"Really."

* * *

They all piled in the car and directed Elliot to the high school. 

"There they are." Alex said, and Liv tried to laugh as they pulled up.

"Who?" Elliot asked.

"Those boys over there, see 'em?" Alex indicated. Four boys were standing a bit behind a bush a short distance away.

"That's Liv's fan club."

"Hey, don't give me all the credit. I believe we're sharing that spotlight." Liv said. Elliot was looking between them, a bit of an idea what they were talking about.

"Later." Liv told him. "Thanks for the ride." She got out and leaned in the window and kissed him.

"Pick you up here for lunch."

"Yep," Liv nodded and headed to the school. Elliot turned to Alex,

"Where to now?" She directed him to the college.

* * *

Elliot picked up Liv where he dropped her off. Alex was already in the car. 

"So you guys drive together every day?"

"Yep." Liv answered.

"Just the two of you."

"Yes, why?" Alex asked.

"Well, no wonder there are stories about you two."

"Stories? What stories?" Alex blinked at Liv, who glared at Elliot.

"They're just some teenage wet-dreams." Liv tried to dismiss them, hoping Alex wouldn't be mad.

"Oh really?" Alex actually sounded like her interest had been piqued. "Can I read them?"

"Uh, sure."

"Hey! Why does she get to read them?" Elliot pretended to whine, mostly.

"When someone writes about you, then you can read it." Liv informed him. Elliot did his best not to pout.

* * *

"So what'd you do this morning?" Alex asked him once they'd settled in the diner. 

"Yeah, you already stripped for the neighbours. What's next?" Liv teased.

"I didn't actually go back to the house. Toured downtown a bit." Liv and Alex both scoffed at the misnomer. "I found the mall."

"_You_ went shopping?"

"Have you seen the clothes they left me with?" Everyone laughed. Elliot had looked less than comfortable over the last few days.

"Get anything nice?" Liv asked.

"I might have."

"Can I see?"

"Have to wait 'til tonight." Alex saw the way Elliot looked at Liv and quickly planned another evening out.

* * *

Elliot stopped to pick up some groceries for dinner that night. The idea of a nice evening in for just the two of them crossed his mind while he browsed in the jewellery store. Giving her a trinket was a poor substitute for him, but it would give her something to hold onto at night. A promise was better than nothing. 

He decided to make her his spaghetti, and take things from there. While he deliberated on a tomato sauce to use on the pasta, the stock boy caught his eye. He caught his eye mostly because the boy was staring directly at him, cans halfway to a shelf, with a discernable amount of hatred mixed with jealousy in his eyes. Elliot stared back at him, causing the boy to blink and hastily get back to stacking the cans. The boy didn't look up again, but Elliot still recognized him from the girls' "fan club". Seems those boys really were watching. Elliot smirked, grabbed a jar of sauce and headed down the aisle.

* * *

When Elliot started to make dinner, Alex started to leave. 

"Say hi to Mary-Sue and Ellen for me." Liv told her. Alex nodded.

"I will."

"What are you seeing?" she asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and then we're going out for ice cream."

"Should I put your hair in pigtails for you?" Liv teased. Alex arched a mysterious eyebrow.

"You haven't had Pablo's ice cream."

"Who's Pablo?" Liv asked, suddenly very interested. Alex laughed and headed out the door, but popped her head back in a second later. Liv asked, "Who's Pablo?" again.

"Never mind that," she smiled, "Have a good night; I'm sleeping over at Ellen's."

* * *

Liv headed back into the kitchen to find Elliot testing the noodles. He fed her one, and then another, and then they just went straight to the kissing. Dinner got very cold.

* * *

Much later, they finally ate dinner. They were relaxing on the couch watching late night TV when Liv stretched out and knocked something off the end table. Elliot scrambled and got to it before she could. 

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just a second…there." And he presented her with a small rectangular box. She beamed at him and just sat there holding the box.

"Well, are you going to open it?" He asked impatiently. She rolled her eyes at him and lifted the lid.

"Oh Elliot, it's beautiful." She ran her fingers over the simple gold chain and lifted the charm. The small heart contained three diamonds that glinted in the light. "Thank you, I love it." Elliot brushed her hair from her neck and secured the necklace. There was another box on the table. "What's that?"

Elliot lifted the lid on the second box, revealing an identical necklace.

"Just in case I'm not around, I need our kid to know I love her too." The prospect of him not being there brought tears to her eyes, but they were mixed with tears of joy from his love.

* * *

Alex drove up to the house around seven the next morning and rang the doorbell. Ten minutes later Liv joined her on the stoop. Alex passed her a store-bought coffee. 

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She smiled, "have a good night?"

"Yes, yes we did." Liv smiled, fingering her necklace.

"It looks good on you." Liv gave her a questioning look, "He ran it past me yesterday afternoon." Alex explained. 'Smart man,' Liv thought.

"How was the movie?"

"Actually pretty good. I didn't expect it to be so funny."

"Funny? Hmm, that's not the first Brad Pitt movie that's been funny." Liv observed, Alex nodded.

"We should have a marathon."

"Yes we should, but after Elliot…" Liv trailed off, unable to finish her thought. Liv hugged her knees and Alex rubbed her back. Elliot poked his head out a few minutes later,

"Coast is clear, come on in." His smile dropped as he looked between the two women on the porch. Alex gave him a half-smile before giving Liv a hand up. Liv looked at him with sadness in her eyes. He put his arm around her and he led her into the house.

* * *

TBC :) 


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: again with the Liv/Rose switching, heads up. thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

Liv was feeling much better by the time he and Alex picked her up for lunch. 

"How was your morning?" he asked her in the diner.

"Oh, pretty good. Dylan's made it to school everyday this week without giving himself a stomach ache." Alex and Elliot were just staring at her, so she explained, "he has severe anxieties about going out in public, specifically to school. Gives himself cramps just thinking about going to school. So it's a big deal that he's made it to school three days in a row without trouble. Feel like we're really getting somewhere now."

"You sound more like Huang everyday." Alex teased. Liv tossed her last bit of bread at her.

"You take that back! Oh," Liv suddenly turned to Elliot, "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, just a check-up for the baby."

"That's great, Miss Non Sequitur. What time?"

"9 am. And it wasn't that random, I was thinking about doctors." Elliot laughed,

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Better be, you deadbeat." Liv had meant it to be a joke, but Elliot looked hurt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…" Elliot shook his head,

"I'm sorry too. I'm just feeling guilty for not being here for you through this."

"I've got Abby here too, don't forget her. I'm not alone anymore."

* * *

Alex had Wednesday afternoons off, so she and Elliot did some catching up just the two of them. They followed her usual routine of paying bills and running errands. 

They were leaving the grocery store when Elliot heard the clerk whisper to the bagger.

"That's him."

Outside, he turned to Alex,

"What's with everyone knowing about me? This isn't that small a town" he asked Alex, who answered him once she stopped laughing.

"Yes, but it is a small high school. They're just as effective when it comes to gossip. I went through the same bizarre situation when Liv moved in with me."

* * *

Back at the house, Elliot was trying to help put away the groceries. Basically, Alex was just handing him things and pointing to where they went in the pantry. He took advantage of their first time alone together. 

"So…how's Liv been, really? Not counting all the lies we told the government, of course." Elliot asked. Alex laughed.

"Well, you've seen her now, you know how she is."

"Well, she seems fine, almost her usual self. Cheryl says Liv's the happiest she's every seen her."

"But you're worried about her still."

"I'm worried she'll go back to being depressed…when I have to leave. She's already bracing herself for it, she's already started to say goodbye to me." Alex stared at him,

"How so?"

"She has a sadness in her eyes, her kisses linger. She was never much of a cuddler before." He paused to put the apples in the fridge. "Maybe this means it will be easier for her when I actually leave. That's why I gave her the necklace; it's a promise to her." Elliot sat down at the table and stared at his hands, "It's as close as I can get to proposing to her."

Alex put her hand on his shoulder,

"I'm so sorry Elliot."

"Can't marry a dead woman, now can I?" he blew out a sarcastic laugh. The pair sat in silence while Elliot recovered himself.

* * *

That night, Elliot found Liv in the den, on the computer. 

"There you are. What are you up to?" he kissed the side of her head before sitting by her on the couch. He was glad that she'd never made him sleep there.

"Nothing." She said, closing a window.

"Hey hey, what was that?"

"Just emailing a friend." She sounded guilty, she was definitely hiding something.

"Anyone I know?" Elliot asked. She sighed,

"No, she's one of the girls I knew in Washington."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I took precautions. It's an anonymous account. And I just told her I got a better job somewhere else and had to leave…in the middle of the night. I couldn't just abandon her, so I set up this account to keep in touch with her." her eyes begged with Elliot to understand. Elliot smiled at her, he trusted her,

"How's she doing?"

"Okay…she's still fighting a lot with her dad, but they're getting better. He got a job now, so he's not home all the time feeling sorry for himself like before. That's helping her handle everything else a lot better. She just needed a friend, someone to talk to."

"Hey, I'm not asking you to stop; I'm just betting that Agent Hammond and company wouldn't be very happy."

"Oh, I don't doubt it."

* * *

"Liv, Liv honey. Wake up." Elliot brushed the hair off her face. 

"Unnnh…five more minutes."

"You already tried that. You've gotta get up now. Time to go the doctor."

"Ugh…okay, but hold my gun." She mumbled, still half asleep.

"I do not want to know what you were dreaming about. Come on!" he said, hoisting her out of bed.

* * *

"Lynwood, Rose," Liv stood when her name was called, Elliot followed her. 

"Ah, you must be Mr. Lynwood." Elliot bit his tongue and nodded at the woman.

"Elliot." He shook the doctor's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you. I'm Dr Marcus. I've been seeing your wife since she discovered her pregnancy, and I'm sure she's already told you all this, but everything is fine and mother and child are doing nicely."

"That's what I like to hear."

"This check-up is just that, a check-up. Just to make sure everything is okay."

Elliot smiled at her, wondering if Liv had told this woman anything about him at all. He suspected she had not. "Okay Rose, if we can just get started…" Elliot stood to leave, but Liv's hand held in place.

"Stay with me." She said.

* * *

Alex came home that afternoon to find the pair just sitting and smiling at the sonogram. 

"Everything okay?" she asked them.

"Yep, everything is exactly perfect. Come see our daughter." Alex couldn't help but smile at the pride in Elliot's voice. She couldn't really make heads or tails out of the picture, but smiled appreciatively. They did indeed have a lovely blur.

* * *

The three just spent the evening at home together. Alex had some papers to grade, which Elliot and Liv "helped" her through. 

"I think this guy forgot a 'not' or something for his thesis: This paper endeavours to show only how fewer restrictions on big business affect the immediate environment, and also its long term affects."

"Oh, how about this one? This kid has confused affluent with effluent: 'the balance of power is tipped unfairly towards the more effluent in the community.'

"Seems a bit of an oversight there."

"Are they normally this bad, Alex?" Elliot asked her.

"No, most of them are pretty good. These are the special ones that my TAs forward to me." He nodded, picking up another paper.

"This kid has a 4 in 'because'. He's written 'be4cause.'"

"Elliot, the four is obviously silent!" Liv barely got out between her laughter.

Alex had long ago put away her marking pen, she could do that later. She took another drink and smiled at the pair. Maybe once she'd forgotten some of these reviews.

Later on, Alex pushed herself out of the chair.

"Alright, some of us have to go to work in the morning."

"Aw, poor Awex." Liv teased. Elliot loved how relaxed she was and hugged her closer.

"I'll remind you of this the next time you want someone to rub your feet." Alex responded. She still had the most threatening retorts. Liv looked appropriately apologetic. Alex smiled down at them, "Night you two. Don't keep me up too late" she teased.

"No promises!"

"Night, Alex," the pair called after her.

* * *

That night, Elliot's phone rang for the first time. 

"Ignore it," Liv mumbled. But Elliot knew he couldn't. Stumbling around in the dark he finally found it.

"Hello?"

"Listen carefully…"

He sat down heavily on the bed while Agent Hammond gave him his instructions.

Liv left the room.

* * *

He found her on the back porch, staring at the stars. 

"When?" She simply said.

"I'm on the 7.05 flight to Pittsburgh." He said. He sounded miserable. He sat down next to her on the steps and took her in his arms.

"Why?" She asked tearfully. He braced himself but he knew he couldn't keep it from her,

"They have an agent on the inside. It seems someone noticed I was missing."

* * *

TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: I'm alive! Sorry about the delay :) and thanks for your reviews :D

* * *

Elliot sighed as yet another plane took off with him on it. Flying Air Witness Protection had taken him from New Mexico to San Francisco, to Chicago and now finally to New York City. He looked over at his travelling companion, who was ostensibly his business partner, but who'd originally been his limo driver that morning. He was a bland and unimpressive man, the kind of person your eyes just glossed over and your mind forgot. Best type for ferrying protected witnesses, Elliot realised. 

His limo had shown up early that morning, at least he thought it was early.

"How are we doing for time?" he asked his driver.

"We're okay, but don't slow down." He then passed Elliot his ticket, who looked it over.

"I thought I was flying to-"

"Change of plans," the man said, and then flashed his ID badge. His driver's name was Agent Harrison, of the DEA. The security for his return trip seemed to be much higher, and he was glad Liv was unaware. She stepped into the hal thenl, yawning.

"How much time have we got?" she asked. Elliot looked to the agent.

"About 15 minutes." He looked between the pair, "I'll wait in the car." He said. They thanked him and sat on the steps leading to the second floor.

For a long minute they just stared at each other. Then Elliot reached out and tucked loose hair behind her ear, and caressed her cheek. She leaned her face into the caress, a single tear running down her cheek. She moved forward and began to kiss him, her eyes wide open. The kiss became more and more forceful, with each struggling for control, until she was crying too hard to continue the fight. He held her close and cried with her.

Minutes later, Elliot looked up to see Alex looking down at them sadly. He knew she'd come to tell him his time was up. He stood up, pulling Liv with him. She released him long enough so he could give Alex a goodbye hug. Afterwards Alex moved to a discreet distance and Liv reclaimed Elliot.

There was a soft knock on the door. Elliot gave Liv one last kiss, then hugged her close.

"I love you and our daughter, and I always will. Don't ever forget that." He said. She could only hug him harder. He felt her nod into his chest.

She started to cry again, and Alex took her in her arms. He left the two women standing there, Liv crying on Alex's shoulder.

* * *

Elliot walked out of the house alone; the women couldn't even stand at the door to wave goodbye. It was in order to perpetuate the myth that they'd had a fight, but that fact didn't make him any happier. All he could see was her face. She looked so forlorn that he almost demanded the driver stop and leave him behind. But the idea of his children possibly being threatened because of his absence kept him in the car. And he had to leave before they traced him to Liv and Alex. So he stayed in the car and drove away from them.

* * *

Elliot let himself into his empty apartment. He'd just started to get used to living without his kids before he'd left for New Mexico. Now his home and his heart once again felt empty again. He dropped his bags in the doorway and called his kids. 

"Hi Daddy!" Lizzie answered, "Have a good trip?" he smiled at his daughter's voice.

"Yes I did, honey. How are you?"

"I'm good, we're all good. And I got an A on my history test!" Elliot grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Are all three of you home?"

"yeah, Kathleen and Dickie are here. Maureen's going to come home this weekend too, take us shopping for Mom's birthday present. And Sarah Pickton's party is this weekend, Dickie and I both got invited, and-" Elliot interrupted her,

"Sweetie, sweetie? Do you want to tell me about it in person?"

"Okay, when?"

"How about I take you guys out for dinner tonight?"

"Oh thank God!" she said emphatically.

"Elizabeth?"

"Kathleen is supposed to cook tonight." Elliot tried not to laugh,

"She's getting better."

"Last time her potatoes almost chipped my teeth!" This time he did laugh.

"So why is Kathleen cooking? Where's your mother?"

"She's got a date." Lizzie's tone relayed her obvious dislike for the man in question. Elliot was all ready to question his daughter when his son's voice cut in,

"Hi Dad! I hear you're going to save us?" Lizzie shushed her brother.

"Yeah guys, I'll be there in ten. You guys can decide where we're going."

"Yes! Bye Dad." As he hung up the phone he could hear the pair debating where to go. Elliot ran a quick check of his apartment, everything seemed okay, and then he left.

* * *

They were ready to go when he got there. Kathleen gave him a big hug, 

"I'm so glad you're back. I hate it when you go on these undercover assignments."

He watched as she got the twins out of the house and locked the door. She already had her car keys out and ready before she remembered he was driving. "Sorry, habit." He tried to smile at her, but it hurt to see the little ways he'd been replaced. Kathleen leaned over and whispered in his ear as she passed, "Thanks for saving me too. I really hate to cook." That time he did smile at her.

* * *

"So Dad, what were you doing?" Dickie asked once they were all settled at the restaurant. 

"Dickie, you know I can't tell you that." Elliot hated having to lie to his children, but he had to if he wanted to keep them safe.

"Did you get to wear a bullet-proof vest and take out any crack houses?"

"Dickie! He said drop it." Kathleen told him. Elliot was surprised by his daughter's outburst, but the other two didn't seem to be. He took his chance to change the subject.

"So guys, tell me about this _date_ of your mother's?"

"His name is Mort," Kathleen started.

"He's a doctor at her hospital, an oncololo…onco…ocolo" Lizzie bounced in.

"Oncologist." Dickie supplied.

"And you guys don't like him?"

"He's okay, he's just boring." Kathleen said

"Yeah, he's _really_ dull." Dickie agreed.

"And his jokes are stupid." Lizzie said, and the other two nodded, with Dickie rolling his eyes, obviously remembering some of the jokes.

"It's because he has no idea what to do with kids." Kathleen explained, "He's at a loss when it comes to us."

"And he's not you." Lizzie said. The other two nodded.

* * *

Elliot walked into work the next day. 

"Hey man, how was it?" Fin greeted him. Apparently everyone knew he'd been loaned out.

"Good, it went well." He hoped that would suffice. Fin nodded and walked away, apparently it did.

"Where's Munch?" Elliot asked.

"Out sick." Fin told him.

"How many sick days does that guy have?" Elliot asked, Fin just shrugged his shoulders.

He heard Cragen's voice behind him,

"Elliot. Can I see you in my office?"

* * *

"What's up, Cap?" 

"How did it go?"

"Just fine."

"Everything okay?" Elliot looked at him closer, if he didn't know better he'd swear Cragen knew where he'd really been. 'wonder if he does…' Giving the man some credit, he answered truthfully,

"Yeah, everything's pretty good."

* * *

Everything was good, except for Liv wasn't with him, and she and Alex were still living in hiding. And he didn't even have her email address for Pete's sake. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten to get it from her. Waiting for his computer to turn on allowed him a few moments to wallow. 

Checking his email, he had a few messages. Scrolling through them there was nothing of any real interest until near the bottom, there was one from a 'Laura Petrie'. His heart skipped a beat as he clicked on it. It was just a brief message, but it was from her:

_´Baby and I miss you very much. xo'_

Somehow he managed not to yell out. He quickly copied down her email address and deleted the email out of the system. Tucking the slip inside his jeans pocket he laughed to himself at her address: horselover13 at rainmail dot com. He couldn't imagine anything further from the truth. He didn't have time to set up his own account now, but he definitely would tonight.

* * *

Elliot stared at his laptop, what to write? He wasn't sure how detailed he could get, how much was safe. Choosing his email address had been easy: jessemetcalfishot at rainmail dot com. He loved to tease Liv about her crush on him and knew it would make her smile. He opted for a simple message as well, 

'_Got here safely, miss you all so much already. xo'

* * *

_

He ran into his landlady, Mrs. Dorish, on his way in from work the next day.

"Ah, there you are, Mr. Stabler." she said, "I let your friend in a few days ago to feed your fish. Just wanted to let you know." Elliot blinked at her, 'I don't have any fish.' he thought,

"Oh? What was his name?" he asked. She looked at him oddly.

"George? Paul? I'm not sure. Said the key you gave him wasn't working, asked if he could use mine."

"What did he look like?"

"I don't know, taller, brown hair, nice eyes. Big gold earring in one ear. Why?"

"Did you watch him feed my fish?"

"Heaven's no, I've got better things to do than babysit your friends. Just make sure you give keys that work from now on." She told him and walked away.

Elliot immediately tore his apartment up, trying to remember what he'd moved, if anything was missing, if anything seemed out of place. Going through everything, his eye caught his computer. He'd never appreciated his laptop more and was immediately glad he'd lugged it with him out to Liv's. He didn't want to think about what might have happened if they'd bugged his computer and traced the email he'd sent last night. In the end he didn't find anything concrete, just a general feeling of unease. He was pretty sure someone had been through his files, and his cd collection.

'Bastards took my copy of The Wall,' he cursed, then picked up the phonebook to find a locksmith. One that would change his locks tonight.

* * *

TBC…(email addresses are funny cuz that was the only way i could find to make them show up.)  



	8. Chapter 8

a/n: sorry I took so long. thanks for your reviews (and reading too :)

* * *

Elliot knew he shouldn't be emailing Liv, but he couldn't help it. He needed to talk to her just as much as she him. They were never long messages, and they never used any names. Sometimes they were only simple terms of endearment. Somehow he managed to limit checking that email account to only on his laptop, which he started to carry everywhere. Munch started to tease him about being paranoid. 

Elliot also started calling up all his old sources, trying to find out anything he could about Velez. He knew he definitely shouldn't be doing that.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in New Mexico_

Liv roused herself and headed down the hall to get some food. She could hear Alex, talking quietly on the phone. The words became clearer as she got closer,

"…really, I'm serious. Now's not a good time…well, I will let you know…I will! Look, I have to go…I will, I promise…ok, great. Bye." Liv watched around the corner as Alex, bent over the counter, put the phone down and rested her head in her hands.

"Cheryl?" She asked as she walked in, Alex jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Uh, no, that time was May. I think they're rotating."

"Yep, every hour."

"Did the phone wake you? I'll tell them-" Liv shook her head,

"No, I was just tired of lying there." Liv nodded at the soup Alex had in front of her, "Any more of that?" Alex smiled at the return of Liv's appetite and got her friend a bowl.

* * *

The pair settled in front of the TV with their soup. Alex flipped through the channels, but nothing was on, so they popped in a copy of Ocean's Eleven. 

"So, think you're up to going to school tomorrow?" Alex asked. Olivia smirked,

"Yes, Mom."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, they'll understand."

"I can't just sit here and feel sorry for myself either. I've gotta get up, do something. And it's not like he's permanently gone, it's just for a little while…just for a little while," she repeated the line more to remind herself than Alex. Then she tried to brighten, "Besides, I need to check on my kids." The mention of her students sparked Alex's memory and she jumped up from the couch. Returning quickly, she presented Olivia with a small cactus, a bright orange flower blooming from its top.

"Dylan and Brenda dropped it off for you a couple of hours ago." Olivia sent Alex the first real smile she'd seen in days, not since Elliot had left three days ago.

"I'll have to thank them tomorrow."

* * *

Though she'd seen them at school, Liv was still surprised when Cheryl and May showed up at her door that night. 

"Hi guys…um, why are you here?"

"We are here to cheer you up!' May announced excitedly, "ranting and commiserating may now commence!"

"I'm fine guys, really. But thanks anyway."

"Sure you are. Anyway, we figured you wouldn't want to go out just yet, so we brought you some ice cream," May said.

"It's from Pablo's." Cheryl informed her.

"And every Brad Pitt and John Cusack movie we could find." May continued on, walking straight on through to the living room. Cheryl hung back with Liv,

"How are you doing?" Cheryl asked.

"I'm fine, really." Cheryl squinted at her,

"I'll let you get away with that, this time."

"Come on guys! The ice cream's going to melt!" May called.

* * *

Alex put a blanket over a sleeping Liv, and led Cheryl and May to the door, 

"Thanks guys. I know she needed that, even if she won't admit it."

"It was our pleasure." Cheryl said, but May was still pouting,

"I can't believe she wouldn't tell us what happened," she said.

"When she wants to talk about it, she will. Besides, they had a fight, he left, what more do you really need to know?" Cheryl asked May, who heaved a great sigh, but then nodded. "You're right." May looked down the hall at her sleeping friend, but then Alex caught her eye, "Say, what's going on with you and Bob? Heard you got some flowers at work." May asked Alex, whose mouth opened wide,

"Where do you get your information?" Alex asked her in disbelief.

"I believe someone has forgotten they live across the street from one Ramona Ramirez. That woman lives for gossip, but she is surprisingly accurate." Cheryl said while walking out the door.

"You didn't answer my question." May reminded her.

"I know. Night girls."

"Night Abby," Cheryl said as the door closed, then turned to May, who was pouting on the stoop, "looks like you'll have to be Ramona's little spy another night," she teased.

"I'll bet Rose told you what happened." May said.

"No, she didn't tell me anything." Cheryl said, raising her hands in defence,

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, now stop asking me."

Alex listened through the door until the voices drifted away. She smiled, grateful that Liv had some nice, decent friends to help her through this time. She suspected she was going to need them in the coming weeks.

* * *

A couple of days later, Olivia answered to the door to find a very large bouquet of flowers on the other side. Her heart skipped a beat while she allowed herself to believe they were for her, but a voice from beyond the flowers stole the fantasy from her, 

"Abby Henderson?" it asked

"That's me," Alex said, coming up beside Liv at the door. She tipped the delivery guy and took the flowers off his hands. Closing the door, Liv followed Alex into the kitchen.

"Who are they from?" she asked. Alex looked a little embarrassed, but answered without looking at the card,

"Bob. He's stepping up his 'attack' again. First flowers at my office, and now this." She took a deep breath, inhaling the arrangements sweet scents.

"What brought this on?" Liv asked, smiling at her friend, but she stopped when Alex looked away,

"He, uh…he heard that Elliot was here."

* * *

Elliot was hurrying around his apartment, trying to pack for the weekend. He'd lost track of time, and Kathleen was going to be here to pick him up any minute. It was really his weekend to have them over at his place, but since Kathy was going out of town to visit her mother, they decided it made sense for the kids to stay put and for just him to move. 

He closed the zipper on his bag and looked out the window in time to see the car pull up.

Locking all the windows and checking one last time that he had his laptop, he headed out the door.

Getting into the car he was surprised to see not Kathleen, but Kathy.

"And here I was going to compliment Kathleen on her parking." He said, she smiled,

"It really has improved. I think she finally figured out where the back bumper is.

"I was expecting-"

"I know, she was running late, so I came. How are you?"

"I'm okay, you?" Elliot asked her,

"Not too bad. A little concerned about how openly you're pursuing Velez, though." She said. Elliot laughed,

"So this isn't a social call. Does Kathleen even know you took the car?"

"Chances are good they wouldn't expect your ex-wife to be your contact."

"Count me in that pile." Elliot grew serious, "has there been a threat? Have you intercepted anything?"

"No, they just want you to cool it a bit."

"Well, what do your guys want me to do?"

"Nothing, they want you to do exactly nothing."

"I can't just do nothing."

"Why not Elliot? What's changed from two weeks ago?"

"Everything's changed," he looked out the window, "I didn't know then…"

"Didn't know what, Elliot?"

"That Liv's was pregnant." He said quietly. Kathy gaped at him, and the car swerved a bit while she tried to recover herself.

"She's…pregnant." Kathy said, mostly to herself. They were both quiet for a while, "how far along?"

"Almost 28 weeks."

"And it's yours?" she asked, but she already knew.

"Yeah, another girl." He turned to look Kathy in the eye, "now do you understand why I need to get them home?" Kathy could only nod.

* * *

Kathy stuck her head into the den. The kids were busy in the kitchen making dinner, or at least making a mess. 

"Hey," she said. He looked up from his unpacking.

"Hey, you're still here?"

"Mom's not expecting me for another few hours. Wanna talk?" she asked, holding up some beer.

The pair found themselves out on the back porch swing, just like the old days. Both of them felt more comfortable out in the open air, it was much better than the uncomfortable atmosphere of standing inside the house they once shared. Each sighed and cracked open a beer.

"How are you holding up, Elliot?"

"I'm okay."

"You're not mad?" he knew she was talking about Liv.

"She's having my child; I'm not turning her away. I love her." Kathy winced, hearing him say that, "Saying goodbye to her was even harder this time. And I didn't even tell her how much I wanted to stay." He said, squeezing the beer can in his hand.

"She knew," Kathy said quietly, "she knew."

Anything he was going to say in response was cut off by Lizzie excitedly announcing that dinner was served.

"Too bad Maureen's not here, everybody's here but her." Lizzie said, but she caught Elliot grimacing, "are you okay Daddy? Did I say something wrong?"

"No honey, of course not. Let's go have some spaghetti." He smiled at her and followed her into the house.

* * *

TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: thanks for reading! So glad you're enjoying this :)

* * *

Elliot just sat and stared at the screen, at the sonogram Liv had emailed him. No matter how many kids he had, he was still in awe every time.

Eventually he tore his eyes from the image and started to scroll through the rest of the emails they'd exchanged recently. They were trying to name the baby. They'd already listed their basic rules (Liv didn't want any boys names, and didn't appreciate Elliot pointing out Olivia-Oliver. Elliot didn't want to name her after any relatives, at all. That wasn't a problem for Olivia.). Now they were just throwing suggestions at each other:

"Sara Michelle?"

"No, I had an old school friend who screwed me over named Michelle. Sara Isabelle?"

"Nah, sounds like Sara-is-a-bell. Hazel Eileen?"

"No, I hate that 'Come on, Eileen' song. Katie Isabelle, even though I know you'll say no."

"As much as I like Katie-bell, I just can't call my daughter 'is-a-bell.'"

"Anna Claire?"

"I like Anna, but not Claire."

"Robin Anna?"

"Raw banana. :P You did that on purpose."

The emails just kept going and Elliot was so immersed he didn't hear Lizzie come in.

"Hey Dad." She said, flopping down on the couch.

"Hey honey, what's up?"

"Nothing." She leaned over and picked up the picture of Olivia he had next to the couch. "Do you ever think about Olivia, Dad?"

"Yeah honey, all the time."

"I miss her."

"I miss her too."

* * *

Later that night, Elliot just lay in bed and held the picture of Olivia. It was an older shot, from sometime last summer at the 'family' picnic that the squad threw. He was in the picture too; her arms were around his neck as he gave her a piggyback ride. It was the pure joy on her face that made him love the picture so much, just the look of happiness, that everything was right with the world as far as she was concerned that made him smile every time he looked at it.

He compared her image to his memory. In the picture her hair was shorter, and still full of streaks. She'd dyed it back to its original dark colour (at least as far as he knew) later that fall. It was longer now too, almost to her shoulders. That was the only real change, other than the obvious pregnancy related changes. He wished he could have kept some recent pictures of her, from his trip, but that could have disastrous results should they be found. He sighed and turned out the light.

* * *

Alex shook Olivia's shoulder to wake her up. She was feeling guilty for letting her sleep on the couch, but trying to wake her the night before had proved impossible. But then, it appeared so was trying to wake her now.

"Come on, you're going to be late," got no response, again, so she picked up the phone and dialed Liv's cell. Liv bolted upright as she grabbed the phone off the end table.

"Hello?" she said, but all she heard in response was laughter, Alex's laughter, who was standing right in front of her. Liv scowled at her, "not funny." Alex just shrugged and said,

"Shower's yours."

* * *

Liv joined her at the kitchen table after her shower.

"Thanks," she muttered, not sounding entirely grateful.

"Anything going on today?" Alex asked her. The two laid out their plans for the day. Afterwards Alex cleared away her bowl and started clipping the dead flowers out of the arrangement Bob had sent her.

"Why won't you agree to go out with him?" Liv sounded like she'd wanted to ask for a long time, and like she was in pain about the whole situation. Alex sighed, trying to organize her thoughts. Liv depended on her to be the stable, secureone; she didn't want to take that away from her by telling her how unsure and uncomfortableshe was about the whole situation. Liv continued on in Alex's silence, "He's wooing you, and I'm coming between you two."

"Don't think like that. It's…I'm not sure exactly what it is. It might be that I'd given up on ever settling down with someone, and then here he comes to mess up my plans." Alex suggested. Olivia choked on her orange juice,

"Settling down?" she said once she'd regained her breath, "Huh, I've got to meet this guy, this could be serious." Alex nodded and started to consider the idea that maybe it was serious.

* * *

Elliot arrived at the house to pick up Lizzie for her soccer game. The driveway was full of an unfamiliar car, so he parked on the street and geared himself up for whoever might be inside. He knocked on the door, but got no answer. It was open a bit, so he pushed it wider, only to find Kathy and a man, presumably Mort, kissing in the foyer. The noise of the door banging into the wall startled them all.

"Elliot!" Kathy blurted, a little out of breath, "You're early!" Elliot, stunned, barely managed to nod. He just stood, hulking in the doorway. Mort wasn't doing much better, he had a deer-in-headlights look about him. "Elliot, this is Mort, Mortimer Hinkle." Mort didn't look like he appreciated Kathy drawing attention to him. "Mort, this is Elliot, my ex-husband." Mort pushed up his glasses and extended a hand, which Elliot shook rather forcefully.

"Nice to meet you, Elliot." Elliot looked down his nose at the shorter man,

"Likewise." He said, giving Mort's hand one last squeeze. The two men just stood staring at each other.

"Um, you have some lovely children." Mort said. Elliot took a menacing step towards him, as if daring him to go near his children again. Mort stepped back. Kathy cleared her throat, effectively interrupting his intimidation.

"Elliot, can I talk to you?" She said, pulling him into the den and shutting the door. She turned to face him and Elliot instinctively backed away from her. She was quite livid. Her voice came out a soft but menacing hiss. "I will say this one time and one time only: I will not have you intimidating the men I date. I would appreciate you treating them with respect." She was right in his face now, "You are not my father, stop threatening my date."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have to." She shook her head and stepped away from him, taking a deep breath, "You don't need to protect me." She said in a much calmer voice, sitting down on the couch.

"Yes, I do. You're not my wife anymore, but I still care about you, and what happens to you." He said, and joined her on the couch.

"Ell, you need to let me move on with my life too, let me go on some dates. We're not all as lucky as you to find our true love so quickly. Olivia was under your nose all this time. You were lucky…I'm still searching for my soulmate." Elliot winced hearing her say that,

"Is he? Is he your soulmate?"

"Hinkie?" She asked in disbelief, "God no, Elliot, I'm just going on a few dates with him. I'm still testing out the waters, seeing what's available."

"So he's not Mr. Right?"

"He's just Mr. Right now." Kathy said, patting his hand. Elliot visibly relaxed, causing Kathy to laugh. "You obviously think more of this man than I do. How about this, if I get serious about someone, I'll let you know. Then you can run all the background checks you like, okay?"

"Thank you, Kathy."

There was a soft knock on the door, and Lizzie poked her head in,

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but soccer waits for no man…woman…come on, I'm going to be late! Anyways, Dr. Death's starting to look bored out here." she said, then disappeared.

"Would you please not call me that?" drifted in from the hallway. Elliot looked at Kathy,

"Dr. Death?" He asked. She shrugged,

"Apparently, 'mort' means 'death' in French." She explained. They found Lizzie in the hall, reciting a list,

"Je meurs, tu meurs, il meurt, elle meurt-"

"What are you doing?"

"Conjugating 'mourir'. It's a verb, means 'to die'." Elliot nodded, Mort looked like his was in pain.

"Could you please stop?" Mort asked plaintively.

"Come on, Lizzie. Let's get going," and he ushered her out the door. Elliot knew he should chastise Lizzie for mocking the man, but he couldn't do it, it was all he could not to laugh as soon as they were outside. So instead he asked her about her team, and Lizzie happily told him everything.

* * *

TBC… 


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: thanks for reading:) sorry about dropping off the face of the earth for a bit, computer took an unscheduled vacation on me.

* * *

Everything was going okay for Elliot. The captain had stuck him with another rookie detective, this one was named Greg Saunders. But the kid was doing okay, especially for just being assigned to the unit. He had a good head, was pretty good with the victims, and was able to put up with Elliot better than any of the other candidates so far. But Elliot was just in a better mood these days. His almost constant contact with Liv really went a long way; knowing that she and their child were okay really helped. And he was more confident than ever that he was on the right track with Velez, now that the DEA had warned him away (through Kathy).  
But the rookie didn't know all that, he was just relieved that not all the rumours about Elliot being a bear were true.

* * *

As Alex pulled up to the high school at the end of the day, she could see Olivia talking, smiling, laughing with, but shaking her head at what was most likely a senior. As Alex parked the car, she saw the kid shrug his shoulders, wave, hop on his motorcycle and drive away. Alex sat next to her friend on the bench.

"You're late," Liv pointed out.

"Yes, I am. I was held up at the office. What did that nice gentleman want?"

"Oh, he saw me sitting here, offered me a ride."

"Home?"

"No, more like Tijuana." They both laughed, "told him if I wasn't pregnant and 20 years too old," she shook her head, "nice kid, interesting life ahead of him." The pair sat in silence for a bit.

"Well, home?" Alex asked.

"Yes." And she held out her hands for Alex to pull her to her feet. She'd resisted help as long as she could, but after getting stuck on the couch by her own stubbornness for 2 hours (until she really had to pee), she'd given in and asked for help. Fortunately, Alex wasn't the mocking type, and the two developed an easy system where neither of them mentioned anything.

"So, why were you late?" Olivia asked once they were settled in the car. At Alex's blush she got very curious, "what happened? What did he do?" Liv knew it had something to do with Bob. She was getting tired of his almost daily deliveries of chocolates and stuffed things to the house, not that she'd ever admit it.

Alex smiled at her long-suffering roommate, whom she was thankful had never complained once during the weeklong bombardment of goodies.

"He laid a path of roses leading from my last lecture to my office, and had filled my office with even more roses and candles." Alex paused at the memory. Liv didn't say anything, but Alex knew she had her full attention. "He was standing in the middle of the room, and uh, trying to stop a candle from dripping wax all over my desk. When he saw me he stood and unrolled a sheaf; looked like he was going to read some kind of proclamation. I waived him off and told him 'enough of this, pick me up at 8', and then I kissed him and walked out."

"Didn't know that flowers would win you over that easy. I would have used it to my advantage years ago." Liv teased her. At Alex's indignant 'hey!' she tried to make it up to her with, "I'm very happy for you. Hope this works out."

"Well, thank you, I hope so too. I just hope he managed to put all the candles out without burning anything. My office could be completely on fire at this point."

* * *

"Okay, Bob's going to be here in a minute…so, call me if you need anything, okay? Don't worry about interrupting anything, okay?"

"Alex, I'm pregnant, not an invalid. I'll be fine." Liv smiled at her friend, her lovely but obviously very anxious friend. Alex started to go over the list of emergency numbers. "Alex…Alex! Hi, I've got almost six weeks to go, I'll be fine. This is no different from any other night, okay?" a look crossed Alex's face, Liv realized it was guilt, "go out, have fun, don't worry about me. Okay?" Alex was starting to nod when the doorbell rang. Alex sucked in a breath.

"Right…you're sure?"

"Yes! Go already!"

Faint voices drifted to her from the front door. She heard a man's low voice, and then Alex's clear laugh. Liv smiled, few people could make Alex laugh at all. Alex then yelled a goodbye, and Liv was alone in the house. She flipped a few more channels, sighed and then headed for the computer.

* * *

Other than the front light, the house was in complete darkness when Alex got home, but Alex was betting that Liv was still up. She found her lying in bed, a book discarded on the floor.

"How did it go?" Liv asked her as Alex sat on the end of the bed.

"Oh, uh, pretty good. We went to our favourite restaurant."

"You guys have a favourite restaurant?"

"We did date for almost a year before you got here."

"Oh. Right. So, as good as you remember?" Liv asked.

"The dinner or Bob?" Liv blew her a raspberry. "Dinner was good. You've been there, Kaleidoscope."

"Oh, nice place."

"Yeah." Alex was staring at the floor.

"Did you manage to stop feeling guilty long enough to have a good time?" Liv asked Alex, who's hair immediately fell to block her face from view, "please don't. Please don't let me stop you from having a life. You've put your life on hold long enough for me."

"I just feel so guilty…"

"Why Alex?" she asked, causing Alex to release a great sigh. Liv patted the bed next to her. Alex lay down beside her.

"Because you're the one who really needs someone right now, not me."

"Alex, you have to stop thinking that way. You deserve someone; after all you've been through. And Elliot is here for me, as much as he can be right now." Liv felt Alex nod next to her on the bed. They were quiet for a while.

"How is Elliot doing?"

"He's okay; he's got this new partner- oh." Alex was up on her elbows, grinning at Olivia, who was a healthy beet red.

"I knew it!" Alex grinned, "I knew you were keeping in touch with him."

"How?" concern was written all over her face.

"You recovered a lot faster than I expected, I was braced for the worst... and you were spending far too much time on that computer." Alex sounded all pleased with herself, then she noticed the concern on Olivia's face. Alex wrapped her arms around her friend, "I'm sure no one else noticed. Liv, you're a great actress, no one even suspects you're anything but who you tell them."

* * *

"_Things are fine here. Doc says the baby is doing well, everything is on schedule there. Roomie's good, finally went out with him last night. Said it was a great date. Thinks she might dye her hair back to blonde, I always liked it better blonde myself. Good luck with your rookie. Oh, Roomie says hi, and that breakfast is ready. Miss you, xo."_

Elliot smiled at the screen 'til he realized Saunders was trying to get his attention.

"What's up?"

"We caught a floater, just washed ashore down at the docks."

"Let's go." Elliot quickly shut down his laptop and left for the car, Saunders a step behind. The kid didn't even wonder anymore about the laptop.

* * *

"He's calling you Maris." Alex broke the silence at the table.

"What?"

"Bob, he's started calling you Maris, like from Frasier. Niles' wife you never saw?"

"Oh," and she laughed, "I really should meet this guy."

"Yes, you should. How have you not met at this point?"

"I think we were avoiding each other."

"Oh. Well, if nothing else, I'm bringing him to the end of school barbeque your school's throwing. You can meet him then."

* * *

TBC…enough backstory, things'll start to happen next chapter. :) which i'm off to finish...now! 


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: here we go :) thanks for reading

* * *

The past three weeks had been relatively calm, and Elliot had become a little complacent. The baby was fine, and Liv said she was fine. His rookie was decent, and the criminal element seemed to have taken a bit of a break. The biggest thing to happen was Kathy dumping Mort for Josh, who was getting much more favourable reviews. An EMT, Josh had gotten a thumbs up from all of the kids. Elliot wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. 

He was still thinking about that when his elevator door opened on his floor to reveal a man trying to pick the lock on his front door. He was momentarily stunned.

"Hey!" he yelled. The figure barely glanced his way but Elliot was sure he caught a glimpse of gold under the hood. The man bolted, straight for the window. Elliot dropped his bags in the hall and gave chase, 'he's going for the fire escape'. But the chase was short-lived, as the figure slid through the window and removed the prop holding it open. The window fell with a smash, sending glass shards flying. Elliot shielded himself with his coat, but by the time he got the window cleared and climbed out, his hooded figure had disappeared into the night.

"Great, this is just what I needed," Elliot sighed to himself as he collected his groceries and let himself in. He knew he should tell Kathy this had happened. One break-in could be ignored. But now he knew they weren't joking around anymore.

He was halfway through dialing up Kathy when his phone rang,

"Stabler."

"Meet me at east 50th and fifth in 20 minutes."

"Who is this?" he asked, but the line was dead. All thoughts about informing Kathy left his head as he put his milk away and turned around and left. Elliot realized the call could just be a ploy to get him out of the apartment, but he doubted that was the case here. There wasn't anything to find in the apartment anyway, everything was in his laptop.

* * *

"Agent Harrison, what's going on?" Elliot asked. The pair were sitting in a church pew at St. Paul's Cathedral, speaking in hushed tones. He wasn't sure why the man had called him, but he knew it had to be something big. 

"This is against policy, but I'd rather you found out from us from the beginning. Don't want you bursting in all vigilante on us." The agent grew serious, "Velez is coming to New York City. He'll be here in four days; he's coming to sort out a few of his underlings who've gone astray." The agent didn't like how Elliot's jaw tightened. "Now, I didn't tell you this so you could kill the man yourself. I told you so you wouldn't."

"I want in."

"I expected as much. Right now we're just doing surveillance, waiting for the signal from our guys on the inside. We need to make our move as soon as possible; we think they smell a rat."

* * *

"So you're the infamous Rose." Bob said as he approached her. 

"I'm infamous?"

"Alright, maybe not infamous. Would you settle for illusive?" She arched a brow at him, he explained, "you've been here seven months, yet I've failed to meet you until now." Olivia didn't want to believe their game of hide-and-very-little-seek was one sided.

"Worth the wait?" she asked instead. Bob smiled, but redirected the smile over her shoulder at Alex, who was returning with drinks in hand,

"Yes, yes it was," he said. Liv knew he was a passionate man, an odd combination with Alex, at least initially, but it seemed to work. They just seemed to fit together, comfortable. Olivia knew if she'd been a man, Bob would have put up quite a fight for Alex's heart.

"So, was the baby shower fun?" Bob asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, it was." Liv smiled at the memory of finding her friends filling up her living room, gifts all around.

"I think she's still getting over the shock of how many people showed up." Alex was relieved to see Liv smile for the first time all day, something was off…

"Well, you've touched a lot of people in this town. I hear you're a great counsellor."

"That she is." Alex said.

The conversation then turned to something Alex and Bob had done recently. Watching them exchange smiles while he held her close, Liv was happy for her friend. She sighed and rubbed her tummy, staring off into the sky. Cheryl appeared at her side then, with a nice margarita. Liv raised an eyebrow at her,

"Don't worry, no alcohol in yours. All juice. You just looked like you could use a drink."

"Thanks."

* * *

Alex found Liv slumped in front of the television later that night. Baby shower presents still littered the floor from days ago. 

"How's it going?"

"Oh, great! Just great!" She said, throwing a pillow at the wall for emphasis.

"Liv, tell me what's wrong."

"That's part of the problem, I can't tell anybody!"

"You can tell me. What's wrong?"

"That's the problem. I can tell you, or I can tell my shrink. I can't tell anyone else. I don't want to load off any more grief on you, you've already taken on enough from me." Alex tried to object but Liv wouldn't let her, "and if I tell a shrink how badly I want to talk to someone else, tell anyone else what's really going on, they'll move me. And I just couldn't handle that right now.  
"Cheryl is one of the best friends I've ever had. She pulled me aside today, after I met Bob. She tells me 'you know, I'm always here if you need someone to talk to, you can cry on my shoulder (although if you start doing that I'll know something is really wrong). Want someone to punch, just to walk with, I'm here. I need you to know that.' And I just had to thank her and keep on moving. No matter how badly I wanted to talk to her, tell her what's really going on, I had to lie to her. I have to keep lying to her every day I'm here. And it's getting too hard." Liv had tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall.

"What's changed Liv? What did you want to tell her?"

Liv grimaced at her friend,

"I got a message from Elliot, he's joined the DEA's stakeout on Velez." She admitted, and one tear ran down her cheek. Alex hugged her friend close, and soon she felt Liv's tears on her shoulder. Alex rubbed her back and whispered soothingly. Liv blamed her tears on everything from hormones to her anger at Velez for all he'd stolen from them. Neither mentioned the danger Elliot would be facing.  
Eventually Liv pulled away, but not very far,

"Sorry," she said, sniffing, "Bob's a lucky guy." Liv did her best to smile.

Alex smiled at her friend then realized Olivia wasn't finished, "What is it?" she asked her.

"It's nothing," Liv said, but Alex wouldn't let her brush it away, "do you still want to go back?"

When Alex didn't answer, she continued, "You've got a pretty good life going for you here, and a good job and a good man keeping you here."

Alex couldn't answer.

* * *

The next night Elliot found himself sitting with a nameless agent in a beat-up Lincoln. The pair had long since run out of small talk and were just busy trying not to annoy each other with their personal habits. They were a long way off from the meeting place (a warehouse) covering one of the many possible routes there. Not a soul of note passed their car the entire night. 

The following night was a little better; their location a little better. They caught sight of a few suspicious figures and noted them down. And sat.

* * *

Elliot just happened to run into Agent Hammond the next day. 

"What are you doing there, Elliot?"

"What I need to do to bring them home."

"We told you we would handle it. We don't need you screwing it all up doing something heroic. And don't tell me you won't, we both know what's at stake here." The agent stopped his lecture and sighed, "There's no way I can convince you to leave, is there?"

"No sir."

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid."

"Wouldn't dream of it sir."

* * *

The third night, Elliot did a coffee run, and forgot his laptop in his exhaustion. His rookie partner knew to guard it with his life, but his rookie was at home asleep right now. 

He searched the car when he got back.

"Whatcha lookin' for, buddy?"

"My laptop, where is it?"

"It's not there?"

"No, I wouldn't be asking if it was!"

"Easy buddy, it's gotta be here, I was only gone for a second."

"Where did you go?"

"Had to take a leak. I was still watching."

"Well, my laptop is gone."

"What's the big deal? You're acting like it's the most important thing in the world."

"It is." Elliot made a decision: wiping his email account clean was clearly more important than the stakeout. He called a cab.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't just leave."

"Watch me." And he climbed into the cab.

* * *

TBC... 


	12. Chapter 12

Elliot banged on the door 'til Kathy opened it.

"Elliot, what are you doing here? It's three in the morning."

"Kathy, I need your computer."

"What's wrong with yours?"

"It's missing."

"What do you mean missing?"

"Someone stole my laptop."

"What were you-" a mass of questions flew through Kathy's mind, but then her eyes focused on him, "Elliot, what's going on?" she asked as calmly as possible.

"I've been in contact with Liv," Elliot admitted, "but only through email, and only through my laptop."

"Elliot! How could you be so stupid?"

"We were careful, they were anonymous accounts, and we never used any names, and I only keep the emails she sent in the account, not on my hard drive, and I always dumped the cache."

"But when they get into the account, they can use the IP address in the body of the letters and trace where she is! Did you ever think of that?" Elliot immediately paled. He quickly booted up the computer. "What are you doing now?" Kathy demanded.

"I'm going to dump the account, hopefully before they find it."

Kathy watched as her ex-husband dumped several hundred messages.

"I always saw her as the strong, silent type." Kathy observed.

"Most of them were about the baby."

Kathy remained silent for the next few minutes, until the account was completely empty.

"You have to close it, the account," she told him, he nodded,

"Because Liv will keep sending me mail."

"And they may mail her pretending to be you."

"Oh." And he quickly closed the account. He hoped Liv realized why, and he hoped that she wouldn't worry, but he knew that was highly unlikely.

"Was there anything anywhere else on your computer?"

"No, I kept it all in the account."

"Well, at least that's good." Kathy glared at him, "What else haven't you told me?" She asked, but by the look on his face she realized her stab in the dark had hit a mark. "What is it?"

"Someone's been trying to break into my apartment."

"When?"

"A few nights ago, and about a month ago, just before I came back."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I'd dealt with it after the first time!"

"How many times do I have to tell you we'll take care of it? How thick is that skull of yours! We're dealing with a major drug lord here, not one of your petty thugs! This man will have you killed without a second thought! The only reason he hasn't is you must have something he wants, and now he may have it." Kathy hugged him close. They stood in the embrace for several minutes.

"I just need her to come home." Elliot said quietly.

"Olivia will be home soon enough. You need to –" Kathy was interrupted by a very startled voice behind them,

"Olivia's alive?"

Kathy and Elliot turned to stare at their wide-eyed son, Kathleen and Lizzie right behind him.

* * *

"So you knew this whole time?" Kathleen asked. Elliot nodded. The parents had hastily explained the basics of the situation to their children, to mixed results. Kathleen had seemed hurt initially, but appeared to understand the situation now. Dickie was almost bursting with excitement at the real-life drama, and Lizzie was still in the room only by the shear force of her mother's hand on her shoulder. 

"Is she living in a government safe house in Nebraska?"

"I can't tell you that, Dickie. You know more than you should already." Dickie nodded, apparently pleased with that fact.

"And you're on a stakeout now?" Kathleen sounded very concerned.

"Yes he is, and we're going to get this guy." Kathy said.

Lizzie shivered out of her mother's grip.

"'_We're'_? What do you mean _'we're _going to get this guy_'_?" Lizzie demanded of her mother.

"Your mother helped Liv get ready to go into the witness protection program."

"You both knew? Both of you?I can't believe you!" And she ran down to the basement. Elliot and Kathy both moved to follow her,

"Let me," he said. Kathy sighed,

"Come on, you two," she said, turning to the remaining children, "let's go back to bed."

"You helped her go into the program? What does that mean? What did you do?" Dickie's excited voice trailed off into his mother's laugh as they went upstairs. Elliot went to find his daughter.

* * *

"Lizzie?" he said, knocking on the rec room door, "can I come in?" He peeked around the door; she was curled up on the couch, looking at something in her hands. He sat next to her. 

"I didn't say you could come in." she mumbled at him.

"I'm sorry Lizzie. You have to understand that I didn't tell you for your own safety, and hers."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone!"

"Someone could have overheard."

"That's bullshit."

"Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry, but it's just not fair! You let me believe for months that she was dead! I'm not sure I'll be able to forgive you." She swiped at her tears, "this whole time, at the funeral, every time she came up! A month ago in the den, I came in and you still didn't tell me."

"What good would knowing do when you couldn't do anything about it?"

"It would have helped _me_!" she stared at him accusingly, "do you have any idea how much guilt I've dealt with since she 'died'? How much I blamed myself?" she asked him, and things clicked for Elliot. It was for her that Olivia had been walking to the park that day. It had been as a favour to him, and Lizzie, bringing her spare pair of cleats to her soccer game when the first ones broke. When Olivia didn't show up, Lizzie had figured that her Dad had just gotten caught up in work again and forgotten, and when Olivia didn't come back, Elliot just thought that she'd stayed to watch the game. No one noticed she was missing until a call came in that she'd been shot in broad daylight and was en route to the hospital. Elliot had been so caught up in his own grief that he hadn't realized others were suffering along with him. The shooting had been the final straw that had finally convinced Olivia to go into witness protection, but Lizzie didn't know that. Her voice brought him back to attention,

"I have been seeing the school counsellor for eight months now, just to help me deal with the guilt."

"Oh honey, I am so sorry," he reached out and gathered her in a hug. It was then he saw what she was holding in her hands: a copy of his picture of Liv,the one she'd held a month earlier in the den

"I miss her so much." she said.

"I do too, so much it hurts."

"Will she be able to come home? After this stakeout?"

"I hope so, but that's not something I can promise." He said, wiping her cheek. His cell phone rang. Lizzie barely contained her sigh.

"_Hey bud, are you coming back or what?"_

"Yes, I'll be there," he said, looking to his daughter for permission to leave,

"Go, I'll be here when you come back. You can treat me to breakfast...to begin the healing." She smiled through her remaining tears.

"Smart ass."

"But you love me."

"Yes, I do." And he hugged his daughter goodbye.

* * *

Kathy was at the door when he came upstairs, 

"How did it go?" she asked.

"I think we're okay, for now."

"I take it you didn't tell her about the baby." Elliot looked at her like she was crazy.

"How are they other two?"

"They're taking it okay. I don't think Dickie's going to sleep for days though, wouldn't stop asking me questions." He picked up his coat.

"Sorry to leave you with this."

"It's okay. Go bring her home."

* * *

TBC… 


	13. Chapter 13

a/n: thanks for your reviews, guys! I love knowing which bits you enjoyed the most and thanks for all your encouragement. And don't worry, they'll be together soon :)

* * *

Alex found Liv in front of the computer the next morning. 

"What's wrong Liv?"

"My emails are bouncing back," she said as she clicked 'send' again.

"I'm sure everything's fine." Alex said hopefully. Liv growled when the email reappeared, undelivered.

"I know I should stop trying to send them, and that I should probably dump my account too. The only reasons they'd bounce back is either the account is full or it's been discovered, and I know it's not full." The pair was silent, thinking about the implications.

"I'm sure Elliot's fine. He's the only one who knew about the account to close it." Alex pointed out. Liv could only nod.

Alex left Liv at the computer and went to finish her breakfast alone. Looking around the kitchen she realized just how many gifts there were from Bob adorning the house. She quickly dumped the latest batch of flowers, they were dying anyways. She took a few of the trinkets back into her room. She was in mid-decision regarding the toaster oven when Liv came in,

"Leave it; you use it to make those little meat roll things you love," she said, retrieving her breakfast. Alex grimaced at her,

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. None of this is your fault." Liv gave her a little smile, "okay, maybe you started it initially, but I'm the one who got myself into this state." Liv sat at the table and tucked into her cold meal.

"I just hate to see you suffering." Alex said, and was startled when Liv hit the table with her fist. Silence reigned afterwards.

"Please," Liv said after a few minutes, "I just…I don't want your pity." Alex nodded, and after a moment left the room. Liv ate her breakfast staring out at the back garden.

* * *

Elliot had made it back to the stakeout and luckily no one had noticed him missing. He'd only been gone an hour or so anyway. The rest of the night was uneventful. 

Breakfast with Lizzie had gone well too, and his near-constant tension with the whole situation lessened just a little. They'd headed down to one of the local dinners and pigged out on pancakes. Lizzie's had come with a big whipped cream smile, which delighted her no end. Elliot made a mental note to leave a big tip for their observant waitress.

He learned that Lizzie had been seeing the counselor since about a week after the Liv's 'death'. One of friends had gone to the counselor when her grandmother had died and had told her that it had helped her deal.

Elliot had apologized for not being there when she'd needed him, and she'd accepted that. _"This doesn't mean you're forgiven for lying to me, not yet," _she'd added, and Elliot had accepted that. He didn't want to think about what would happen after she heard about the baby. Thankfully, he still had about three weeks to figure out what to do about that.

* * *

Their fourth night on the stakeout had Elliot and his buddy even closer to the warehouse. They'd seen a fair number of suspicious individuals, but none of the major players. Elliot had yet to spot his man with the earring as well. 

About two hours after they got there, a small procession passed them by, culminating in a hummer. They saw several men exited the vehicles, and a moment later they were informed that Cesar Velez had arrived.

The call came about two hours after that: they were making a move. Everyone already knew the plan: wait until they cut the power, then burst in. A small unit of men had already infiltrated the warehouse and they were in position. It wasn't the best plan Elliot had ever been involved in, but the situation left them very few options and they were going to use the element of surprise to their full advantage when the signal came.

* * *

'Well, we definitely surprised them,' Elliot thought to himself as he held his own from behind a cargo container, 'but they sure recovered quickly.' Elliot's group had quickly progressed from their doorway into the main open area of the warehouse, but they were now being held at bay by several armed men. Each side had taken casualties. Elliot knew at least two of his team had retreated, one having dragged the other back, and he was suspicious of a third. Of Velez's men, he knew two were dead, he could see them lying on the floor. A shot whistled past his head and he shifted to get better cover. A moment later he turned and fired, catching one guy in the thigh. The man went down in a blaze of bullets, shooting some of the beams above him. One of them came loose and fell, almost hitting Elliot. Twisting over to some new cover, he spotted a familiar figure. The gleam from the earring had caught his eye. He watched as the man ducked and then ran up a flight of stairs not too far away, with something in his hands. Elliot recognized it to be a laptop, his laptop. Elliot quickly took off after him. 

Elliot bounded up the stairs, but stumbled back when the butt of a gun met his forehead. His own gun tumbled off into the darkness.

"Took you long enough," sneered a voice to his right, "any longer and I was going to go down and wave at you." Elliot blinked a few times and the muzzle of the gun in his face came into sharp focus. A quick hand relieved him of his other weapons.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Elliot asked, remaining as calm as he could.

"Boss gave me a green light. Now that I know where that bitch detective is, I can do what I like with you. Don't need you anymore." The man cocked the gun, but a large explosion downstairs surprised him. Elliot used the moment to whack the gun away and dive behind some large crates. A bullet shot off into the night, "you're only prolonging the inevitable!" the man yelled after him.

"So you know where she is?" Elliot needed to know just how much this guy knew.

"Yep, you might as well have just told me in person. Once I got into your account, it was simple to trace. Oh, and nice trick with closing the account, too bad it didn't work, I'd already copied everything by then." Elliot snuck around the room while the guy spoke.

"So it's just you who knows where she is then?"

"Yep, boss trusted it all to me. Special assignment."

"Good." He said, as he jumped out from behind a crate. The two exchanged blows, with Elliot delivering some hefty ones to the man's head and torso. The man retaliated, and then tripped Elliot and got out of range.

"Nice try," the voice floated back. The pair circled through the crates. Elliot lost him for a moment, but then caught a reflection in a window just in time. He moved out of the way just as the iron bar smashed through the glass.

"You have a serious issue with windows, pal." Elliot said as he grabbed the guy's head and rammed it into a pipe.

"That fucking hurt!" he cursed, and swung out blindly at Elliot, who tried to retrieve the bar, but it slipped and fell through a crack in the floor. He needed some kind of weapon to take this guy down, punching wasn't working.

"So I read you're going to be a father, again," the voice rang out at him tauntingly, "I believe congratulations would be in order, except that baby is never going to be born." Elliot was so stunned by the man's statement that he didn't hear him behind him until it was too late. There was a crash and the next thing he knew, he'd been pinned under some crates. The man stood above him, thinking, "Maybe I should let you live, to let you suffer...nah, I think I'd rather see you dead. Thanks to you my head is going to kill in the morning!" He raised the gun to Elliot's head just as Elliot managed to wriggle an arm free. With all his remaining strength, Elliot reached out and grabbed the man's ankle and pulled it out from under him. The man fell backwards, breaking the railing as he went. His yell died quickly when he hit the ground 20 feet down.

With his free arm Elliot pulled himself out from under the boxes and over towards the edge. The man with the gold earring was lying very still on the ground beneath him, neck twisted at a sickening angle. Elliot took a moment to just breathe, and then the full sound of the gun battle he was still in the middle of returned. Looking around he surveyed the carnage, it was hard to tell which side was winning, but the DEA did seem to be closing in on the last remaining holdouts.

Just then a man stood up on top of a crate, screaming like a maniac and firing with a gun in both hands. Elliot watched from above as six armed officers shot Cesar Velez to a bloody pulp. The man continued to fire as he went down, and only stopped screaming after an agent had stepped up and shot him in the head.

* * *

TBC… 


	14. Chapter 14

a/n: sorry there was some confusion last chapter, hope this clears things up :) ha, i'm all pleased Velez is dead too :P

* * *

Elliot now stood over the body of Cesar Velez, what was left of it. After Velez had been killed, those remaining had quickly surrendered. CSU was now cataloguing the scene. Elliot counted himself lucky, having sustained only a few cuts and bruises. Now he wondered though if it was enough, if Olivia and Alex were safe to come home, if they even still wanted to. He held his laptop tightly and hoped they would becoming home soon. 

He looked up and was surprised to see Cragen walking towards him, with agent Harrison.

"Don't look so surprised to see me, who do you think okayed all that overtime?" Cragen said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to see if it was really true." Cragen sighed, "Cesar Velez is really dead. Good," he said, then turned to Elliot, "so I guess you're going to go bring her home then?"

"Who?"

"Olivia."

"How – you knew all along didn't you?" Elliot asked, but Cragen only smiled. Elliot turned to Agent Harrison.

"And you're certain she's safe to come home now?" Elliot asked him.

"Yes. The threat against her life is over. This was a very important meeting, much bigger than we expected. Velez and most of his officials were gunned down. One major player is in hospital and two are under arrest, along with multiple underlings. His organization is in shambles. Those who do remain will be too busy fighting each other for top spot to care about the hits ordered."

"What about Alex?" he asked cautiously. He grinned at Cragen's gaping mouth, _'don't know everything, do ya?'_

"Alex Cabot has also been cleared to come home. The threat against her also no longer stands."

"Alex Cabot is alive?"

"Yes, and living with Olivia."

"Holy shit."

"So, when can we leave?" Elliot asked

"Flight's in an hour." Agent Harrison said, grinning.

* * *

"Hello?" said the sleepy voice. 

"Dickie, it's me."

"Dad! What's happened?"

"It's over."

"Was there a shootout?"

"Yes, there was."

"Wicked! Hey, no I'm talking to-Kathleen!"

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetie. Sorry to wake you all."

"It's okay, I'm just glad to hear you're okay." She paused when she heard Lizzie pick up another phone,

"So, what happens now?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm flying out to New Mexico, to bring Olivia home."

"YES!" Lizzie's exclamation startled him and he dropped the phone.

"Hello? Hello? I dropped the phone."

"Hey, it's me."

"Kathy, man, I'm sorry, didn't mean to wake you all up."

"Yep, that's two nights in a row, mister."

"I'm sorry," he apologized again, to Kathy's small laugh, "hey, it's okay. So, you're flying out now?"

"Yep, I'm on my way to the airport."

"Good, let us know how it goes."

* * *

Word came when they landed in New Mexico that the two in custody had managed to kill each other in a bid to lead. Harrison shrugged, 

"Takes care of that," he said.

They found the house empty.

"You just missed them." A woman called out as she crossed the street, "you must be Elliot."

"Yes, I am. And you must be Ramona." She smiled and nodded,

"They left about an hour ago."

"Where to?"

"To the hospital."

"Why? Was everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think so, but I think Rose was about to deliver, she was yelling pretty damn loud for Abby to get a move on."

* * *

Back in the car, this time with Harrison driving since Elliot would have broken the land speed record if he'd been driving. They still made it to the hospital in pretty good time on Ramona's directions. 

"She's early, isn't she?" He asked on the way.

"Kathy was two weeks early with Maureen too." Elliot managed to answer. "My first kid." Harrison nodded his understanding,

"But this is almost a month early," he said.

"Three weeks," Elliot said as Harrison negotiated a risky turn, "think she heard about the bust?"

"It's possible. There must have been a press release by now."

* * *

Harrison dropped him off at the hospital, giving him the number of the motel he would be staying at, and then Elliot tore into the hospital. 

"Alex!" Elliot yelled when he saw her. Alex actually managed to look genuinely confused. Elliot recovered himself, "um, Abby…sorry."

"That's okay, it's not everyday your wife goes into labour." She didn't seem all that surprised to see him there.

"Somehow I expected you to be here for this," she said.

"How's she doing?"

Just then a doctor came out and approached them,

"Are you Ms Lynwood's husband?"

"Yes, how is she doing?"

"Pretty good, considering. Everything is going well for both mother and child, but it'll be a little while longer before your child joins us."

"False labour?' Elliot asked, and the doctor nodded.

"We'd like to keep her here for observation for a couple of days though, just in case."

"Can I see her?" The doctor smiled and held open the door.

"She's waiting for you. Oh, but here." Alex handed him a small package.

"What's this?"

"Earplugs. You might need 'em."

* * *

"Hey." He said softly. Liv was lying in the hospital bed, her eyes only half open. 

"Hey, you made it." she said tiredly as he kissed her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Tired as hell, and I must look horrible."

"You look beautiful." She gave him a half-hearted swat on the arm.

"I was completely ready to deliver this kid. And then they go and tell me it's not time."

"Does that have anything to do with me being given these earplugs?"

"Where does Abby keep pulling those things out of? I think she outfitted the whole hospital staff."

"Speaking of _Abby_," he started, but stopped as the door opened and Cheryl poked her head in,

"Up for some visitors?" she asked, and then spotted Elliot and broke out into a grin, "oh, I'll come back later. Hi Elliot."

"Hi Cheryl."

"She's been asking about you." Liv said with a yawn.

"What'd you tell her?"

"That she didn't need to worry, that everything was fine…" Liv trailed off and Elliot realized she'd fallen asleep. Telling her she was a free woman would have to wait.

* * *

Elliot stood in the hall, waiting for the machine to finish puddling the coffee into his cup. 

"So, long time no see. How have you been?" Cheryl asked, coming up beside him.

"I'm doing okay," he said, taking his first sip of the coffee and wincing, "worse than Munch's."

"Who?"

"Oh, guy I work with," he shook his head and changed the subject, "how are you?"

"Pretty good. Wondering when you were going to finally show up though. It's about time you got here."

* * *

Olivia was still asleep, and Elliot and Alex sat at her bedside. 

"When I heard she'd gone into labour I realized how totally unprepared I was."

"Her friends here threw her a baby shower, she's got pretty much everything she needs." Alex informed him, he smiled,

"Well, that's good to know, but that's not entirely what I meant. She and I have barely discussed anything, where we want to live, if she even wants to be a cop anymore, we haven't even decided what we're going to name our baby," he turned to Alex, "how is she doing Alex, I mean really?"

"Pretty good. She wasn't too uncomfortable, the baby wasn't kicking too often anymore, or she just stopped complaining. I think she was getting tired of being pregnant, but on the whole things were going pretty well. I think keeping in touch with you really helped."

"Helped me too. So, how are you doing?"

"Oh me? Great, just great."

"Things okay with Bob?"

"Yep." She checked her watch, "he should be here in an hour to take me out for dinner."

"You don't want to go?"

"I don't want to leave her, but we made these reservations weeks ago."

"Go, have a good time, I'll call you if anything happens." He said, and was surprised by Alex's smirk, "what is it?"

"You sound just like Liv, she's been telling me the same thing for weeks."

"Speaking of telling, I've gotta think of something to tell my kids. I'm going to be bringing them home a little sister. Surprise."

"So it's true then? He's really dead."

"Yes. It's over. You're clear to come home."

"That's why you called me Alex when you saw me." She wasn't smiling like he expected her to, "we heard about a shootout in New York on the news, didn't know it was you though."

"Yep, it was. You're a free woman, Alex."

"Abby." she said.

"What?"

"Call me Abby. I don't think I want to go back."

* * *

TBC… 


	15. Chapter 15

a/n: thanks for reading:) general consensus seems to be to bring Alex home…hmm…

* * *

Elliot spent the night at Liv's bedside. Bob had shown up on time and Alex had gone on her date. He managed to convince her to not come back to the hospital afterwards, promising to call should anything change. He was blinking himself awake when Cheryl came in, 

"Want a break?" she offered. He seemed sad. He looked at Liv, who was sleeping soundly.

"Thanks," he said, bent to kiss her forehead and then turned to Cheryl, "call me if anything-"

"Yes, will do," and she saluted him. He gave a little laugh and walked out.

* * *

He opted for a simple walk around the grounds. He didn't want to get too far away, but a walk outside might help clear his head. He'd almost expected Alex to think twice about going back, but he was still surprised by Liv's hesitanceabout leaving, which she'd revealed during the night. He'd been pretty shocked, despite trying to prepare himself for the possibility. He'd already informed Agent Harrison, who didn't sound terribly surprised. He told Elliot that he'd be in town for another few days and to call when and if he needed anything. Elliot thought back to his conversation with Liv. 

She'd woken during the night, her small moan bringing him to attention.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" he asked, she considered his question for a moment,

"I'm okay. How are you, after sleeping in that chair?"

"I'll live," he figured now was as good as any time, "hey, I've got some good news."

She considered joking with him, but the note of fear in his voice stopped her,

"He's dead, isn't he?"

"Yes, you're a free woman, Olivia Benson." He beamed at her, but it fell at her next word.

"Oh," was all she said. Elliot bit his tongue, but she saw his face, "sorry, that's not the answer you were looking for, was it?" she shifted in the bed, trying to summarize her thoughts, "I'm sorry, please don't be mad. I just have a lot to think about."

"Anything I can help you with?" he tried to keep his voice level.

"Any chance of you moving here?" Liv glanced at his face and laughed, "looks like a no…long shot anyway. I'm sorry Elliot; it's just a lot to decide all at once. I've got good friends and a good job here,"

"You've got that back home."

"I really feel like I'm making a difference. It's safe here."

"You do that back home, you make it safe…I need you to come home. I love you."

"I love you too, I just need time."

Neither said anything more, and she'd fallen asleep soon afterwards, leaving Elliot alone with his own thoughts.

His cell phone rang, bringing him back to the present,

"Stabler." He said, already heading back to Liv's room.

"Hey, it's Abby." At her voice, he slowed down a little.

"Hi Alex," he could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"How's she doing?"

"Fine, when I left. I'm just out for a little walk." He stopped himself from mentioning what Liv had said to him, but Alex picked up on his pause.

"You told her, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"That she had a lot to think about."

"Oh." He could tell Alex was surprised too.

The silence stretched on, so he changed the subject,

"How was your date?"

"It was nice. Thank you for convincing me to go,"

"My pleasure. He's a nice guy."

"I know," she said, sounding a little sad.

* * *

"Hey you." Cheryl said as Liv opened her eyes. 

"Hi, been here long?"

"Not very. Anything new to report?"

"No…well, yes. There's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

"Oh?"

"Um, I hope you won't be mad, but there's something I haven't told you." Liv took a deep breath, "my name isn't Rose Lynwood, and I'm not from Pennsylvania. I'm actually from New York…you're smiling?"

"Are you and Elliot even married?"

"Uh, no, we're not."

"Are you his mistress?"

"No."

"Damn, that was my guess."

"What?"

"I, uh, I guess I settled on the idea that you were the other woman, and you'd gotten pregnant, and you were here to hide the pregnancy." Liv was blinking at her in disbelief, "what? You showed up here a month in, and staying with an old college buddy of his? He's got a ring, and I've never seen yours," Cheryl smiled at Liv, "and you guys never could keep your story straight."

"Well, we didn't really have a lot of time to get it straight."

"Why not?"

"I'm actually in New Mexico care of the Witness Protection Program."

"Whoa, I was way off. What did you witness?"

"It's not exactly what I witnessed…it's more who I pissed off."

"What did you do?" Cheryl asked, a big grin on her face.

"I got this case, and I couldn't leave well enough alone. I wouldn't leave a Columbian drug lord alone." Cheryl blew out a whistle, "He'd…killed a friend of mine." She didn't want to blow Alex's cover, just in case.

"What the hell is your job that you got mixed in with a drug cartel?"

"I am…was a cop, for the special victims unit,"

"No wonder you're so good with the kids. Wait, why the past tense?"

"I'm free to go back now, but I'm not sure I want to." She said, and a few tears leaked down her face, "stupid hormones." Cheryl shushed her and rubber her arm.

"You've still got time to decide, right?" Cheryl asked, and Liv nodded. "What's your real name?"

"Olivia, Olivia Benson."

"Olivia…Liv," she said, causing Liv to smile, "it suits you."

"Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I won't." Cheryl made the 'lips are sealed' gesture, "how's the baby?" she asked. Liv was grateful for the change in subject, and just generally relieved at how well Cheryl had taken everything.

"The Doctor says everything's going well…"

* * *

Bob and Alex stopped by the hospital that evening, and the men left Liv and Alex to have some time alone. 

"So you live in New York?" Bob asked Elliot on their way to the coffee shop downstairs.

"Yeah, Queens, but I work in Manhattan."

"Still a nice place?"

"Yeah, it is."

"I've always loved it there. I grew up across the river, in New Jersey. Never had a good enough reason to go back though. So you knew Abby in college?" Bob asked, startling Elliot. He just barely managed to not choke on his coffee at the question.

"Uh, yeah. What about it?" he asked after a moment. Bob pulled something out of his pocket,

"Do you think she'll like this?" He asked Elliot, then revealed a very healthy engagement ring. It wasn't completely over the top, but it was obviously very expensive.

"Whoa. That's a nice ring."

"Yeah, I bought it almost a year ago. Held onto it even after she dumped me. I can't tell you how happy I was when I heard about your visit."

"I'll bet. So, when are you planning on popping the question?" normally he wouldn't have spoiled the moment for the girl, but in this case he thought everyone would benefit from him warning Alex.

"Tomorrow night. I'm taking her out to dinner, and then a carriage ride through the park. There's supposed to be a meteor shower too. I'm going to propose next to the lake."

* * *

While Bob stepped out to the vending machine, Elliot pulled Alex aside, 

"What is it Elliot?"

"I just wanted to give you a head's up. You should really think hard about what you want."

"What are you getting at, Elliot?"

"You've got about 24 hours to decide who you want to be for the rest of your life," he said,

"Oh," Alex said, following his gaze to watch Bob amble down the hallway, "thanks."

* * *

Elliot pulled out his cell to call Kathy with an update, but then realized with the time difference it was almost midnight in New York. He thoughtfully put it away again. He watched Liv sleep, and hoped that she decided to come home soon. His heart ached at the idea she might decide to stay here. He reached out and took her hand in his, waking her a little, 

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey you, sorry, go back to sleep?"

"That'll happen soon enough," she cracked, then patted the bed next to her, "please don't spend another night in that chair."

"Alright, I won't," he smiled and climbed up next to her on the bed, "is this okay?"

"Yeah." She snuggled into him, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

The pair slept soundly until Liv woke up suddenly with a quick intake of breath. "Ow, get the doc. I think we're serious this time."

* * *

TBC… 


	16. Chapter 16

a/n: hee hee, I like this better with Alex coming home. Thanks guys :)  
a/n: and sorry about the delay, let's see if this computer likes me better.

* * *

Liv's water had broken around 3 am, and by midmorning her contractions were getting closer together, but the doctor said she still had a while to go. Elliot spent the day sitting in the chair next to her bed, holding her hand. 

"You'd think I'd be able to be calmer. I've done this enough times." Elliot said.

"Yeah, well I haven't, buddy. So shut the hell up!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"MA'AM? WHO ARE YOU CALLING MA'AM?"

"Sorry."

"Damn right you are." Elliot glanced over at Alex for help, who just shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea what to do in this situation. And her ears hurt.

Another contraction hit, so Elliot just braced himself for the onslaught.

* * *

"Bob's here." Alex said, peeking out the window. 

"You have to stop avoiding him, Alex," Elliot said, stressing her name.

"I know, I know," she said. Liv opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but Alex silenced her with a glance. Bob poked his head in a second later,

"How are we doing?" he asked Liv.

"Okay, still a while to go."

"Glad we're okay, and that we have some time. Abby, can I talk to you?'

"Actually, it's my turn to sit with Rose, give Elliot's ears a break for a bit." Elliot looked up in surprise, but answered after a moment's hesitation,

"Okay, but this is the only time."

"Bob, make sure he eats something? See you in fifteen." Alex saw them out the door.

"What's going on? Why are you avoiding him?" Liv asked as soon as the men were gone. Alex sighed and slumped into a chair, but soon straightened herself up.

"A little bird told me he's going to propose..."

"That's great news, isn't it?" Liv thought for a second, "And I'm sure he wasn't going to do it right now, we're in a hospital."

"He'd find a way." Alex sounded frustrated and sad, Liv eyed her.

"You're going to say no, aren't you?"

"How can I say yes? He doesn't even know who I am!"

"Then tell him."

"Then he really will leave me. I've been lying to him about everything for three years!"

"Alex, I've seen the way he looks at you, he loves you. He loves you enough to understand the reasons and get through this."

"I hope you're right." The pair were quiet for a while, then Alex broke the silence, "what about you? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Bob and Elliot sat in the cafeteria. Elliot was just staring at the untouched burger in front of him. 

"Relax, Elliot," he said, resting a light hand on his shoulder, "tell me about your other kids?" he asked, in an attempt to distract him from the moment. "El, they'll call if anything happens. I heard your oldest is in Italy?"

"Yeah, my daughter Maureen…she just sent us pictures," he pulled out his wallet to show him. Soon they were touring through all of his kids,

"Hey, is that Rose?" Bob asked, pointing at a picture taken at work. Cragen had snapped the shot, all of them happy after winninga big case.

"Yep, that's her, and Munch and Fin, and that's Abby."

"With the blond hair? I never would have recognized her."

"Well, the red suits her too."

"She said she'd never been to New York…when was this taken?"

"Um, I'm not sure, years ago," Elliot lied. He just hoped he hadn't ruined everything for the couple. Bob seemed distracted for the rest of the meal, and Elliot was very happy, and relieved, to get the call to come back up. Liv was ready to deliver.

* * *

"GET THIS KID THE FUCK OUT OF ME!" Liv was not taking this prolonged delivery well. 

"Honey, honey, just breathe," Elliot tried to calm her down. She glared him, but thankfully didn't yell.

"Okay Rose, get ready to push on the next contraction," the doctor said.

"You're doing this next time,"

"I wish I could, honey, but I can't."

"I'll find a wayAAAAAAAAAAAAA,"

"Okay, we're almost there, just give me another push, Rose,"

Everyone was very relieved to hear the wail of the child, finally.

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl." The doctor said happily. They cleaned the baby up and passed her over to her father.

"Oh Liv, she's beautiful." Liv was too tired to mention his slip. And she just wanted to see her baby. He finally passed her over. "Here's your Mommy!"

* * *

After the tests to make sure the baby was healthy, the new parents just sat, staring at their daughter. 

"She has your eyes." Elliot observed.

"And she fortunately doesn't have your nose."

"Hey!" Elliot grabbed his nose, "what's wrong with my nose?"

"Well, it's not 'racing-yacht keel' big, but it's certainly one large honker you've got there. Just wouldn't look right on our girl." Elliot had to admit she was right.

"Well Olivia, I think we've done pretty well. I love you."

"I love you too," they shared a kiss, "what do you want to call her?" Liv asked.

"How about Rose? After her mother." Liv smiled but amended the name,

"Abigail Rose? Abby for short?"

"Hmm…Abby Rose? I like it."

"Well baby girl, looks like you've got a name: Abigail Rose Stabler."

"Do you mean it?" Elliot asked, eyes full of hope, Liv nodded,

"Yes I do," she beamed at him, "I'm coming home."

* * *

Alex popped her head in, 

"I heard whooping, what's going on?" she asked.

"Liv's coming home." Elliot couldn't stop smiling.

"Seems I made the right decision." Liv said from between his arms.

"Damn right you did." He said, and she swatted his arm.

"Not in front of the baby." Liv scolded him. Bob's arms wrapped around Abby from behind, startling her.

"So, what's her name?" Bob asked as he propelled them into the room.

"Abigail Rose Stabler, Abby for short." Liv informed them. Alex and Bob smiled,

"Lovely name, but won't there be some confusion?" Bob asked, and then pointed at Alex.

"Why would- oh, no, we'll make it work. Sorry, I'm exhausted," Liv trailed off.

"And I thought your name was Lynwood."

"It's actually Benson, um, my name is actually Olivia Benson...I've been in witness protection."

"Oh." Bob said, then looked around, "everybody knew but me, didn't they?" they all nodded, and then stood around awkwardly for a bit, "So, I guess you're not anymore, in protection? Otherwise you wouldn't be telling me."

"Nope, I'm free. My baby and I are going home to New York."

"With…Elliot, if that is your real name?" Bob affected a German accent.

"Yes, it is. Elliot Stabler," he laughed and stuck out his hand.

"Bob Wyzczenski," and they shook hands.

"Whoa, how do you spell that?" Liv asked before he could ask Alex about her involvement in everything.

"You don't." He said. She smiled, but winced as she shifted in the bed.

"How are you doing, Liv?" Alex asked, also trying to change the subject. She didn't want to have _that_ discussion with Bob right now.

"I'm still in a little pain. I'll be fine." Alex perched on the edge of the bed and admired the girl, with her dark mop of hair and pudgy face,

"She's beautiful, you guys," she said, "you two are very lucky."

"Thanks," Liv and Elliot couldn't stop smiling, "want to hold her?"

"Sure," Alex sat on the bed next to her, holding the girl close, "hello there," she said to the baby, "you're a very lucky girl, do you know that? You've got two of the best parents you could ask for, and sisters and a brother to look after you. You're going to have a great life, and I look forward to watching you grow."

Bob and Elliot watched the women from across the room; Bob was staring at Alex with the baby.

"You're very lucky," Bob said to him after a while.

"Yes, yes I am." He turned to Bob, "I hope things go well tonight," _'assuming you're still going to propose,'_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah, well, we'll see," Bob said, then sucked in a breath, "well, Abby, sorry to interrupt, but if we don't get going we'll lose our table,"

"Oh, right, yes," Abby lost her smile.

"Unless you don't want to go, we can reschedule."

"No, no, I'm fine. Just need to change my clothes."

"Great, have fun tonight," Liv said.

"Yeah, don't do anything you'll regret later."

"Uhm…yeah, I'll try not to, Elliot." Alex said, glaring at him.

There was an awkward pause while no one said anything,

"Right, well, we'll see you later." Bob said, and they left.

"What was that?" she demanded of Elliot when the door closed.

"Just wishing her a good time."

"She doesn't need anymore pressure right now."

"I was just saying…" Elliot started to defend himself, but thought better of it.

"See that?" Liv addressed the baby, "daddy does have some brains after all."

* * *

TBC… 


	17. Chapter 17

a/n: to answer your question: yes, Kathy is a nurse :)  
a/n: also, thanks for reading everyone :D

* * *

Elliot walked in with a nice little flower arrangement, placing it with the others. 

"This one's from Kathy and the kids," he said.

"They know about the baby?" Liv asked, startled.

"Uh, no, well Kathy does. They're really more 'please come home' flowers." He knew the kids loved Olivia, but he was still really worried about how they would react to the baby…

"Ah, double duty flowers."

"Speaking of double duty," Elliot couldn't wait any longer to ask, "Do you want to go back to work?"

"You know, yes I do. Later. Your little rookie's working out alright, isn't he?"

"Greg? Yeah, I think the captain said something about keeping him on when you come back.'

"So he knows. How? Did you tell him before you left?"

"Nope, I didn't tell anyone, but he still figured it out. Munch and Fin still don't know though. You're gonna give Munch a heart attack." Liv laughed, already looking forward to seeing them again.

* * *

Cheryl sat at Liv's bedside; Elliot was passed out in the chair on the other side. 

"I'm so glad you decided to go home. I'm going to miss you, but I was going to have to hurt you if you didn't go back," Cheryl said, smiling down at the baby in her arms.

"Well…thanks, I think. Thanks for not pressuring me though; I know that was hard for you."

"Restraint is a good thing, and I'm getting better at it. Wanted to let you make the decision on your own, and for the right reasons. But you'd better have a nice guest bed, because I will be visiting."

"I would be disappointed if you didn't. I wish New Mexico wasn't so far away."

"I think that was the whole idea, get you away from New York." Cheryl's alarm went off, "May's here, got to go. You guys need anything from the house?" she asked as she headed out the door.

"No, we're good. Thanks for staying with me Cheryl." Liv said.

"You're welcome. I will see you tomorrow," she added.

"Bye Cheryl," Elliot mumbled, causing both women to smile.

"Night Elliot."

"So," Elliot said once they were alone. He really wanted to discus the future, but wasn't sure if she was up for it.

"So…" Liv repeated when he didn't say anything for a while, then they both spoke at once,

"So you know-"  
"Where do you want to-" the both spoke at the same time. Elliot cut them both off with a hand in the air, "Olivia, do you want…" he trailed off and followed Liv's eyes over his shoulder. May was in the doorway.

"Who's Olivia?" May asked, "I thought the baby's name was Abby."

"Uh, hi May…didn't hear you come in." Elliot said, as Cheryl caught up to May in the doorway,

"May was picking me up, decided she wanted to come in and say hi. Oh…"

"Why are you acting like you've been caught? What's going on?" May asked.

"Um, May, do you want to sit down?" Olivia said. Something told Olivia that May wouldn't take this as well as Cheryl did.

"I was right, something is going on."

"May, I have to tell you something." Liv braced herself, "I'm not from Pennsylvania, and my name isn't Rose Lynwood."

"Then what is it?" May seemed to be a shade of red, but remained calm.

"Olivia Benson," she said, so far okay, "I'm from New York, I'm a cop-"

"Everything was a lie?"

"No, not everything, just a few details-"

"Like your name? I can't believe you! Why would you lie to me?" May started to yell, so she sucked in a breath and tried to speak softer, "Was anything really true? I thought I was your friend! I just I can't believe you!" She yelled a few more incoherent sounds then stormed from the room. Liv, Elliot and Cheryl just stared after her, blinking in surprise,

"Whoa." Elliot broke the silence.

"Yeah, that didn't go well at all," Cheryl turned to the other two, "I'll go after her."

When Elliot turned to look at her, Liv was slumped in her bed, eyes downcast.

"She'll get over it," he said, taking her hand. She pulled herself together a bit, but didn't say anything. Baby Abby gave a little cry and Liv went to her.

* * *

Alex and Bob sat on a bench at the edge of the small lake in town. Dinner had gone well enough, and the carriage ride had been nice, despite neither being overly talkative. 

A meteor shot overhead and Bob pulled the ring out of his pocket,

"I was going to ask you to marry me tonight…"

"Bob, I-"

"Please, just let me finish. I was going to ask you, but now I'm not even sure who you are anymore. You had me fooled for a long time, Abby." Bob sounded so sad a tear slid down Alex's cheek. She could tell she'd hurt him deeply. "Who are you? Really?" he asked. She knew the charade was over.

"I'm not sure anymore." Abby said, and Bob heaved a sigh at her admission.

"What was your name?"

"Alexandra Cabot. How did you figure out…that I lied?"

"Everything was pretty smooth until today, really," Bob said, "There were a few slips before, but I could explain everything away, memory lapses and the like. But today, when Rose told me she wasn't really Rose, everything really fell apart. And I figured it was unlikely that they'd place Olivia with someone from her past life, someone like you, an old college buddy of her lover. I figured you were involved somehow."

"You'd make one hell of a detective, Bob." She smiled tearfully and squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry."

"I am too. I thought I loved you, but I don't even know you, do I?" He sighed, dropping her hand. He got up from the bench and started to walk away. He was almost back on the path when Alex found her voice,

"Bob, wait." And she followed after him. He stopped and let her catch up, "can't I at least tell you why?"

"Why? Weren't you just protecting Olivia?"

"No, I was protecting myself. I'm here for the same reason she is."

"What?" a flurry of emotions rolled across his face, "But you got here two years before her."

"Yeah, the man who tried to kill Liv, he tried because she was after him for trying to kill me."

"Oh my god!" he stopped dead, "why did someone try to kill you? What happened?"

"I was shot, here," she said, moving his hand to her shoulder.

"I always wondered about that scar."

"You never asked."

"Some people are touchy about scars." He said. Alex grabbed his hands to make him look at her,

"I'm still the same person you always knew, really." They just stood in the moonlight for a little while.

"Are you safe now? Olivia's free, are you?"

"I am."

"Will you be going back to New York now too?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do…wait, how did you know I'm from New York?" she asked, and he just shrugged,

"I saw a picture. You're beautiful with blonde hair, too," he smiled and brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "What else don't I know about you? What did you do in New York?"

"I was a lawyer, an ADA for Liv's department."

"Do you ever miss it?"

"All the time."

"Then let's go."

"What? Where?"

"To New York. It's your home, and it was mine. Let's go back."

"What? But your job…"

"I'll get a new one; I have some friends at NYU."

"What about your friends here?"

"You're the one I want to be with."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely," he looked her right in the eye, "Until today I'd been planning on growing old with you, right down to playing jokes on the grandkids with my false teeth," he said, making Alex smile. Bob grew serious, "I've been agonizing all day about what to do, but now I know why you did what you did. I know now that I can't leave you, I love you."

"I love you too, Bob." Alex replied with tears in her eyes, but now from happiness. Bob got down on one knee,

"Would you do me the honour of marrying me, Alexandra Cabot?"

"Yes."

He grinned and happily slipped the ring onto her finger.

* * *

TBC… 


	18. Chapter 18

a/n: Thanks for all your great reviews :D This was going to be the last part, but it just keeps getting longer :P looks like there's two more parts after this one, maybe more though, who knows? Mmm…giant box of jelly bellies…

* * *

Elliot called home the next morning. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Lizzie," Elliot said into his cell. Liv had started to pack her bag, completely ready to leave the hospital.

"Dad! How's it going, did Liv get our flowers?"

"Yes, they're very nice. And things are going well."

"How well?"

"She's coming home."

"YES!" Lizzie yelled loud enough for Liv to hear, making her smile. She reached for the phone,

"Hey Lizzie."

"Olivia! Oh man, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I was ever going to get to talk to you again."

"So when are you coming home?"

"Not for another couple of weeks,"

"Aw, why so long?"

"I've got some loose ends to wrap up."

"Any other exciting news?" Lizzie asked.

"Um," she looked up at Elliot, who shook his head, "you'll just have to wait and see. Why don't you tell me what you've been up to in the meantime?" she asked, and listened while Lizzie happily told her all about her soccer team while Elliot watched on happily.

After Liv hung up she turned to him,

"So, just when are we going to tell them about Abby?"

"I think she's something that's better shown."

"Dragging it out to the last possible second, are we?"

"I like them happy with me, for as long as possible. Besides, they'll love Abby when they see her."

"You hope." Liv said.

* * *

When Alex walked into Liv's room a little while later, she found Liv sitting cross-legged on the bed with Abby in her arms. A packed bag sat on the foot of the bed. 

"You breaking out of here?" Alex asked.

"Yep, they gave both Abby and me a clean bill of health." Liv said, but something was clearly bothering her. Her smile wasn't reaching her eyes.

"That's good," Alex looked around, wondering what was going on, "where's Elliot?"

"He's off having some father-son time, Dickie called."

"So," Alex said, and sat herself in the chair next to the bed to wait for Liv's inevitable question.

"So…did he propose?"

"Yes, he did."

"And what did you say?" Liv's voice was so quiet.

"I said yes." Alex told her, and watched Liv deflate a little,

"Oh," she said eventually. She sucked in a breath and raised her head, and was stuck by the way Alex was smiling. Suddenly she felt hopeful, "what is it?"

"We're moving to New York with you."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not."

"How the hell did you manage to convince him to move with you?"

"It was his idea."

"He's crazy!"

"Yeah, but he's my crazy." Alex said, and drifted off into her thoughts. Liv couldn't help but smile at her friend.

"You're a lucky woman."

"Yeah, I am."

"Let me see your ring."

* * *

Elliot came back in a little while later, to find Alex sitting next to Liv on the bed, happily playing with Abby. 

"Hey, how's Dickie?" Liv asked.

"He's good. Trying to work up the nerve to ask a girl to the dance next week."

"Aw, he's growing up." Alex said. Elliot smiled at her, then looked to her hand.

"Looks like congratulations are in order," he said as he gave her a hug.

"Thank you."

"El, did you get a good look at her ring? It's gorgeous." Liv asked him.

"Yeah, I've seen it. It's a nice one."

"You've seen it?"

"Yeah, Bob asked me for a little advice, me being her old college buddy and all." Liv and Alex burst out laughing, and little Abby giggled.

"Speaking of Bob, where is he?" Elliot asked.

"Trying to get a job. He's calling all his old friends out east."

"Ah, we wish him luck." Elliot said, then asked Liv, "well, are we ready to head out?"

"Yes, lead on." And the new family left the hospital together.

* * *

Elliot dumped the last of the load of teddy bears and other hospital gifts on the floor in Liv's room. Little Abby lay sleeping in the cradle in the corner, and Liv was sitting on the floor watching her. Elliot pulled her up into his arms and the pair stood in silence for a little while, just watching their baby. There was a soft knock on the door. 

"Agent Harrison is on the phone," Alex whispered.

"What does he want?" Liv asked, grabbing the monitor and heading out into the hall.

"Just a check-up to see how we're doing. I told him we'd be over to sign the papers later today."

"Papers?"

"The papers to get our lives back."

"Oh, of course. Well, how about after Abby wakes up?" Liv asked. Alex relayed the question to Harrison.

"Great, see you then," Alex said to the phone, then hung up.

* * *

Agent Harrison opened his door to find not just Liv and Alex, but their men and Abby. He invited them into his motel room, laughing a little. 

"I wasn't expecting the whole brood. I'll get more cups." He returned and served them all tea, then got down to business with Liv and Alex. He passed them some folders. "Everything you need to sign to get your lives back is in there, as are the keys to your safety deposit boxes and your storage lockers. Both your apartments have been sold, so I'm afraid you'll have to find new places to live."

"That's okay, I'm going to need a bigger place anyway," Liv smiled at Elliot, who was holding Abby.

* * *

Liv finished signing everything and moved to join Elliot over on the bed. 

"All done?"

"Yes, I'm me again."

"Congratulations, Olivia Benson." He hugged her close.

"Why thank you. Have I thanked you yet for making it possible?"

"Yes, but thanking me again wouldn't hurt." They shared a long and loving kiss, until Abby started to squirm.

"Hello my baby," she said, taking Abby from his arms, "you wanted some attention too?" Abby laughed and gummed at Olivia's finger. Harrison left Alex and Bob at the table and walked over.

"So, what's her name?" he asked.

"This is Abigail Stabler, Abby for short," she informed him.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Abby." he turned to Liv, "I have to say I'm glad you decided to go home. When Elliot told me of your reluctance, I was a little worried."

"Thank you for everything you've done for us." Liv said. He grinned,

"You're welcome," he said. She imagined that if he'd been wearing a hat, he would have tipped it.

* * *

Alex finally finished reading and signing all of her forms a while later. Agent Harrison proceeded to give them their final instructions, mostly that it would be about two weeks before everything came into effect and to try and lay low for a little while. Eventually they left. 

"Man, I thought we were going to be there forever," Elliot teased. Alex started to defend her thoroughness, but Elliot cut her off, "I'm just kidding with you. So, where to for dinner? I feel like celebrating."

They ended up getting take out from three different places and back at the house, all seated around the kitchen table. Dinner was full of fun and laughter and excited talk of the future. Elliot smiled as he looked around at everyone, pleased with just how well everything had turned out. Liv looked up from her daughter and gave El a little kiss.

"Thanks again," she said.

Yes, this was nice.

* * *

TBC… 


	19. Chapter 19

a/n: ahh, I'm alive. Raise your hand if you love school! Actually I do…nerd:P  
a/n: Also, a couple of weeks have passed since the last chapter

* * *

Elliot smiled into the phone, 

"Yes Kathy, everything's fine, Liv's fine…yes, the baby's fine too, happy and healthy…no, don't tell the kids about Abby yet…thanks….uh, yeah, we just got our tickets for next Monday. We'll be in New York by dinnertime…Lizzie's home? Can I talk to her?"

Liv watched from across the room as Elliot spoke with Lizzie and then Dickie. He had the biggest smile on his face while he listened to what his children were up to while he was away. When he silently asked her if she wanted to speak to them, she gestured to the nursing baby in her arms,

"Sorry Lizzie, she can't come to the phone right now. Maybe tomorrow."

* * *

The next day Liv was feeding Abby in the hand-me-down rocking chair, smiling happily at her daughter. 

"Liv," Elliot called from the doorway. She looked up, and was momentarily blinded by the flash. He knew the frown on her face would be short-lived as he crossed the room to show her the image.

"I hate it when you do that," she complained.

"But you've gotta admit, it's a great shot," he bent over to show her the picture, giving her a little kiss in the process. She couldn't help but smile at the picture of mother and child together,

"Ok, it is," she conceded, but she wasn't done with him yet, "why can't you just warn me before you take the picture?"

"What? And ruin it?" he teased.

"Hey! Just what are you insinuating?" she responded in the same tone.

"I don't like posed pictures, I prefer to capture the moment," he replied honestly.

"All I remember about all those moments is temporary blindness." Liv said, passing him the baby to burp while she did her shirt back up. She watched him move about the room, humming quietly to their girl and she couldn't help the warmth that spread through her, "I'm so glad you know what to do with babies, I was so worried," she said.

"Hey, nothing to it. You'll figure it all out soon enough," he smiled at her and valiantly succeeded in not teasing her about their diaper lessons. With the grimace on her face, he thought she was thinking about the diapers too.

"I'd better figure it out soon, with you going back to work next week," she said, sounding a little worried. He crossed the room and enveloped both his ladies in a hug.

"No worries, by then you'll be an expert."

* * *

"How's Abby?" Alex asked as she walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. 

"_She's_ great," Liv said around her cornflakes, but nothing else. Alex caught her tone and tread carefully. Liv's mood had worsened steadily in the last few days.

"How often is she waking you up at night now?"

"Usually twice, and he's been great about taking his turn and all, but I'm just so tired."

"You'll get the hang of it." Alex said lightly, but the mood in the room shifted to downright chilly. Turning away from the counter she saw that Liv was scowling at the indistinct distance. When Liv realized Alex was looking she quickly smiled and then jammed some more cornflakes in her mouth. Alex stood there for a minute longer, just waiting to see if Liv finally decided to tell her what had been bothering her, but she never did.

* * *

Elliot found Liv in the living room the next day. 

"Bye Cheryl," Liv said and hung up the phone.

"How's she doing?" Elliot asked.

"Cheryl's great, well except for upset about my leaving. She's planning the hell out of this goodbye party though," Liv brightened when she spoke of the party.

"I'm looking forward to it," Elliot smiled, he was grateful that Liv had such a good friend in Cheryl, "have you spoken to May?" he asked, and Liv's eyes fell,

"Not since the hospital..."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Bob announced as he strode into her house. 

"There you are," Alex said smiling as she walked over to him, "I've missed you," she said between kisses.

"And I you," and they kissed away their two day separation.

"God, you two!" Elliot yelled laughingly from the living room, "Get a room!" This caused Bob to break out into a grin and waggle his eyebrows,

"Shall we?" he asked.

"You know I want to, but I'm almost finished making dinner."

"Ooo, your cooking. That'll hold me over," he said as he followed her through to the kitchen. Liv was in there mashing the potatoes, Abby in her carrier on the table.

"Hey Bob," she said.

"Hey Olivia," he said her name with a little difficulty, and gave her a hug before addressing the baby, "how's little Abby doing?" he asked with a brilliant smile. Her bright eyes watched his every move.

"Bob, could you help me with this?" Alex asked as she lifted the chicken out of the oven. "Just a second," he said without looking up, "Abby's latched on."

"Bob, I need you now-" she said as Elliot easily lifted the pan out of Alex's hands so she could clear the space on the counter, "thanks Elliot."

"No problem. Need any help, Liv?"

"No."

The whole room froze at her voice. She'd said it with such hurt and finality that Elliot wondered how long she'd been bottling it up. This wasn't because he'd just helped Alex, or her issues with May, or even the baby. It was right then that Elliot realized that something was really wrong. She had a problem with _him_.

Liv eventually broke the silence,

"Alex…do these need more garlic?"

"Um, let me check."

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair with Liv and Elliot barely speaking. Bob's news that he'd gotten an interview at Hudson University in New York City wasn't met with the cheers it would have normally brought. Things warmed a bit over desert while they spoke of the growth in Abby, but Bob and Alex still watched them with concerned eyes as they left the table.

* * *

"What's going on with them?" Bob asked Alex once they were alone. 

"I wish I knew," she was lost in thought for a minute, "Liv's been…I don't know…something's going on with her and Elliot," she trailed off into thought, "I'll ask her what's going on in the morning," she trailed off, then brightened, "anyway, I need to give you a proper congratulations, for getting that interview."

"Why thank you, madam."

"When is it?"

"Next Thursday morning. With the Dean and the Assistant Dean of English."

"Excellent. We'll be in town on Monday, think you'll be over your jet-lag by then?"

"I'll get over it," he said smiling, "what about you, what have you decided to do?"

"I'm still debating, practicing law was very satisfying, but so is teaching." Alex got lost in her internal debate until Bob brought her back,

"I'll be happy with either, as long as I have you," he said, and then he moved in for the kiss.

* * *

Liv and Elliot still sat at the table, in silence. At one point Elliot made eye contact and opened his mouth, but she immediately looked away and he said nothing. They cleared the table in silence. 

Much later Elliot came into their bedroom. She was already sleeping when he crawled in beside her. After a few minutes she moved in her sleep to curl into him. He was just happy she didn't kick him out of the bed. He didn't know what he'd done, but he hoped she would tell him soon.

* * *

TBC…(soon) (as I can) 


	20. Chapter 20

a/n: ever notice how everything you sit on feels like underpants?

* * *

Liv walked softly back to their bedroom the next morning. She pushed the door open and just stopped to watch Elliot holding their little girl in his arms. She smiled and was about to speak when he did, but to his cell phone, 

"Nope, that's everything Lizzie, nothing else to report. Have a good day with your grandmother; I'll be seeing you soon. Love you, honey…bye," he tossed the phone on the bed and turned his full attention to Abby. But Liv didn't hear another word, she'd already walked away.

* * *

Liv entered the kitchen to see Alex hanging up the phone. She sucked in a breath and tried to pretend everything was fine. 

"Who was that?" Liv asked, trying but failing to keep her voice level.

"My old boss," Alex answered, watching Liv closely.

"So you finally called him. Guess you made your decision then," she said as she leaned against the counter next to Alex.

"Yep, back to defending the public for me. That's assuming there's a space."

"Oh, they'll find a space for you. They'll make one available." Liv assured her. Alex just smiled.

"What about you?" Alex asked after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, back to SVU, no question."

"Sorry, that's not what I meant," Alex turned to face Liv fully, "what's going on?" Liv's smile faltered and she looked down.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Not what I asked."

"Really, I'm fine," she insisted, and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Liv woke during the night. She was cold. She was cold because Elliot wasn't holding her. For the first time that they'd ever slept together, he wasn't holding her in his arms. He'd barely spoken to her all day, and now…she couldn't stay lying in bed with him. She quickly slipped out of the bed and out of the room. 

Elliot lay in bed, waiting for her to come back from the bathroom. After 15 minutes he realized she wasn't coming back. It was then he noticed one of the baby monitors was gone too. He lay there, wondering what was going on with her, and promised himself he'd ask her as soon as she came back.

But when she finally did return, he'd fallen back asleep. Liv sighed and climbed back into bed next to him.

* * *

Alex walked into Liv and Elliot's bedroom the next day, 

"Elliot, these are the directions to –whoa, that's a nice ring."

"Yeah, it is," he said sadly, his eyes fixed on the ring. Alex sat down on the bed next to him.

"She's going to love it," Alex said eventually.

"I hope so," he sighed and snapped the ring box shut, "she's been acting so oddly lately. I don't know what's going on with her."

"She seemed better this morning."

"Yeah, but that may just be because of her students' party. Speaking of which, these are the directions?" Elliot asked and she handed him the slip to read.

"Yes, just take Cole Road down to…" she trailed off as he nodded, "okay; Bob and I are going to a matinee. We'll see you later."

* * *

Elliot parked the car as close as he could to Brenda's house and grabbed the diaper bag. He unhooked Abby's carrier and walked up to the house. He rang the doorbell with a little trepidation. These were the kids who came to Liv with their problems, their challenges. What kind of issues did these kids have? He trusted Liv not to put her own daughter in danger, but he worried about how closely he'd have to hover over them where Abby was concerned. 

Over the next hour later his worries evaporated. Liv's regulars were a great bunch of kids. For the most part they were happy and everyone wore smiles, although some were teary. He watched them with Liv and how happy she made them all. He knew she'd helped every single one of them to grow.

"They're going to miss you," he whispered to her.

"I'm going to miss them just as much," she smiled back.

"Rose?" a boy called to Liv and she was gone again. He watched her talking until the girl next to him, Freya, interrupted him,

"Mr. Lynwood, your daughter's beautiful," she smiled down at the tiny creature in her arms.

"Thank you, she is." He beamed with pride.

* * *

Elliot was starting to think he'd been forgiven for whatever ill he'd committed, up until they left the party. The instant they were in the car Liv's smile disappeared and the chill returned. He sighed and drove them back to the house, the ring box heavy in his pocket.

* * *

"Liv, do we really need to take all these cactuses…cacti…plants?" Elliot's question rambled on, and she couldn't help but laugh. Elliot smiled too, and said, "I love your laugh," he said, which promptly made her stop. Elliot frowned and just stood, waiting for her answer. 

"Uh, yeah, those we have to take. My kids started giving them to me. Can't kill a cactus, now can you?" Liv had meant it as a joke to lighten the mood again, but it just fell flat.

"Right, then we'll need more boxes. I'll be back," he said, grateful for a break from the tense atmosphere.

When the door shut, Alex seized her opportunity and crossed the room.

"Liv, we need to talk."

"No, we don't." Liv barely answered, busying herself stuffing things into a box.

"Liv, what's bothering you?" Alex persisted, "A week ago you couldn't wait to go home."

"Just leave it alone, Alex," Liv said, her voice taking on an edge. Liv was now indiscriminately jamming everything she could reach into the box while Alex watched helplessly. Then she saw her chance and blocked Liv's arm.

"Alex," came out through gritted teeth.

"You always hated that book, why are you packing it?" Liv looked down at the copy of _Catcher in the Rye_ in her hand. Suddenly she was squeezing the paperback hard in her hand and raising it above her head. Alex backed away and watched in awe as Liv stood statue still, book held high above her head, the anger coming off her in waves. Then she took one breath, then another, then slowly lowered her hand. A second later she collapsed into the couch and the book tumbled from her fingers to the floor.

Alex sat gingerly on the edge of the couch, and for a second she thought Liv had fallen asleep, but then she opened her eyes to stare at the floor.

"Why are you so angry?" Alex asked. Liv shook her head,

"I'm not angry," she said quietly.

"Then what's wrong?" Alex almost begged. Liv looked into her friend's eyes. She slowly opened her mouth but no sound came out. Her eyes dropped to her hands and she said nothing. The women sat there in silence for several minutes. Eventually Abby woke from her nap and started to cry. Liv started to get up but Alex grabbed her hand,

"Liv, you know I'm here if you need to talk."

"I know. Thanks."

Alex sat alone on the couch in the half-packed living room, the sounds of Liv comforting her child drifting in.

* * *

Cheryl was standing in the driveway when Elliot returned. 

"Does that mean May is here?" he asked her. Cheryl nodded towards the front door, where May and Liv were smiling and sharing an extended goodbye,

"I told her she had to settle her issues with Liv before she left us for New York."

"Good advice."

"I thought so," she said with a smile before turning and getting into her car. May trotted down the steps towards him then. He smiled at her, and was more than a little surprised when she grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her eye level.

"I will only say this once," her voice came out in a menacing hiss, "you will sort your problems out with her _now_. Don't let her go through one more day in this kind of pain. Do I make myself clear?" she asked. He barely managed a nod, but she accepted it. She let go of his sleeve, pulled on the shoulder to right the shirt and turned on her heel and left. Elliot stood blinking in the driveway well after the car had left.

* * *

Elliot stepped into the house a few minutes later, laden down with empty boxes.

"Where's Liv?" he asked while he stacked them in the hall.

"Lying down while she's got the chance." Alex said. Elliot grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down at the table with a sigh. Alex joined him with a beer of her own.

"I tried to talk to Liv, ask her what's going on," Alex said.

"Did she say anything?" Elliot asked hopefully.

"No," Alex picked at her beer label, "do you know why she's so upset?"

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

Elliot woke and found himself alone in bed for the second night in a row. He rolled out of bed to check on Abby, who was sleeping soundly, and then just sat on the edge of the bed. Elliot sighed and decided to give Liv five more minutes before seeking her out.

* * *

TBC... 


	21. Chapter 21

a/n: Ha Ha Ha, update:D

* * *

Elliot sighed and stood up. Liv wasn't coming back on her own. He checked one more time on Abby before heading for the back porch.

He placed his baby monitor next to Liv's and sat down on the step next to her. He was near enough to put his arm around her, but he didn't dare to touch her just yet. She knew he was there, but she didn't say anything. The pair just watched the stars, the soft sound of their baby sleeping joining with the crickets in the night.

When he looked at her he was surprised to see a tear glistening down her cheek. Now all he wanted to do was reach out and take her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay, that he would see her through all her troubles, but he didn't want her to feel smothered. The thought that that's what she needed most right now, to feel loved and wanted, unfortunately didn't cross his mind right then.

"Why are you here?" she asked, so softly that he almost missed it.

"You didn't come back to bed, so I-"

"No, why are you in New Mexico?" she clarified. He stared at her, dumbfounded that she'd asked such a question,

"Because I love you," he answered.

"But not Abby."

"Of course I love Abby, she's my daughter. How can you even suggest that?" he asked in disbelief. She tried to answer, but nothing came. He reached for her but she slipped from his grasp and started to pace on the grass. Soon she was ranting,

"I don't know if I can handle this now Elliot, I…I can't help it. Before Abby was born all my attention was focused on her. I just put everything else off, but now I don't have that excuse anymore, and everything is happening at once. What if I can't do it? What if I screw her up? What if I –aaargh!" she growled at the night sky, "nothing is ever easy. Just as one thing seems to be sorting out, all new problems rear up. Too much uncertainty, too much up in the air. And we never talk, Elliot," she said, turning to him, "we never talk about anything important. I mean we're going back in a week and we still don't have a home sorted out, or even childcare, not to mention you haven't said one thing about getting married since this whole ordeal started. What happen to our promises to each other? Is one failed marriage enough to-" Elliot wasn't hearing a word at this point. His mind had reeled at her first mention of marriage. The joy he felt at realizing she still wanted to get married was short-lived as he realized that she was in no condition to handle the additional stress. Plus, she would always wonder if he'd just proposed to "fix" their relationship, instead of out of love and desire. Now she was pacing again, and her voice shifted up another notch, drawing him back into her rant, "and what about your other kids, what the hell are they going to do when they find out about Abby? Because they will find out, if you want them to or not, I will make sure they know their sister. I won't hide her-"

"Liv, Liv! Please stop. You're being ridiculous," he called to her. He regretted his choice of words instantly. She stopped dead and stared him right in the eye. He shrank as he learned what it felt like to be a perp under her gaze. She opened her mouth and released all of her anger,

"I will stop when you tell me why you won't tell them about _my_ _baby_!" she demanded. Elliot shot up, shocked, and marched across the lawn to her,

"_Your_ baby! That baby in there is just as much mine as she is yours! I love her, as I love each and every one of my children, and I will defend them all to my dying breath. Do not for one second ever doubt my love for my children, _including_ _Abby_." he looked into her eyes with all the ferocity of his love, and saw her tears begin to fall. She tried to hold his gaze but she couldn't,

"I'm so sorry," she said in a very small voice. In the dim light he could see her tears falling fast. He took her in his arms and she let him hold her.

"Olivia, I will love you and our daughter until the day I die, and nothing will ever change that. Please don't ever doubt me," he felt her nod into his chest. He led her back to the steps.

After a few minutes she'd calmed down enough and she tried to explain herself,

"I just couldn't understand why you weren't telling them. It was infuriating watching you on the phone with your other kids, holding our daughter, and you never told them. I just didn't understand…I started to wonder, and then I started to worry…"

"Sweetheart," he said. She could hear the pain in his voice.

"And my imagination got the best of me."

"I am so sorry," he said, looking at eye to eye, "I wasn't telling them because I thought it would be easier for them to accept Abby if she was right there in front of them, instead of just hearing about her over the phone. I'm sorry, I should have explained that to you."

"Yes, you should have. Things only got worse when you started keeping your distance, and then you stopped holding me at night."

"I was afraid of you; afraid you'd kick me out if I came near you. I was just relieved you were letting me sleep in the same bed." At his words 'I was afraid of you' her eyes went wide.

"I don't want you to ever be afraid of me, ever," she said, but paused to reconsider her words; she gave him a sly smile, "except when you deserve to be scared, that is." Elliot laughed and they both felt themselves relax. She snuggled into his arms; "I think I understand why you didn't tell them now. It is hard to be mad at someone with a newborn in their arms," she said and Elliot smiled in agreement.

"Good," he said, "Don't worry, first chance we get, they're meeting her."

"Count on it."

They sat in each other's arms in the peace of the night, watching the lightening sky.

"Why didn't you come get me last night?" she asked quietly.

"I thought you wanted some time alone."

"I'm tired of being alone," she said, and took his hand in hers as they watched the sun come up over the trees.

"Feel better?"

"A little. Still scared as hell to introduce Abby to your kids, and frightened even more to be her mother."

"That's normal."

"You felt that?"

"I still do, with all of my children. But they all seem to be coming along nicely," he said, smiling.

"When is it going to come naturally to me?"

"You're getting better everyday. You've gotta stop worrying and just relax," Elliot shifted in his seat of hard wooden plank, "speaking of relaxing, can we go back to bed? My ass is killing me," he said, completely breaking the mood. She laughed at him,

"Speaking of pains in the ass…" she teased.

"Hey!" he said indignantly, "well, now I have to tickle you." His hands moved to her and she jumped away laughing. She was quick, but he was faster. He caught her after a short chase across the grass and lifted her into his arms. Her laughter trailed away as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared a long and loving kiss.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Better now?" Alex asked when she found Elliot in the kitchen munching on his cereal much later that morning.

"Yep," he said, grinning. Alex couldn't help but smile at his good mood.

"I'm so glad," she said, "and she will be so much easier to live with now."

"I know." She sat down across from him with her own breakfast, "so, what's up for today, Alex?" he asked her, and her smile flickered and fell.

"I'm going to tell Ellen and Mary-Sue my deep, dark secret today," she said.

"You don't sound very optimistic."

"I don't expect it to go very well."

"Liv and May patched things up."

"I know," Alex didn't sound convinced.

"Do you have to tell them?"

"They'll wonder when they get the wedding invitations otherwise," she said, a wry smile on her face.

"That is a good point."

"Given any thought about proposing to Liv?" Alex asked cautiously. Elliot nodded,

"I'm thinking about popping the question once we get settled in our new place," he smiled, "get ourselves a babysitter and take her out for a night on the town, back to that good old motel room where we were doing the surveillance-" he cut himself off, shaking his head, "I just want to wait a bit, 'til things are a little more stable."

The sound of Bob and Liv laughing caught his ear.

"Wonder what they're doing?" Alex asked.

"Shall we?"

Alex and Elliot found the pair with Abby down the hall. Liv was holding her, while Abby had a death grip on Bob's finger.

"What's she doing?" Elliot asked, hugging Liv from behind.

"Oh, just being cute," Liv answered, snuggling into him.

"Little thing won't let go-ahh, there we go," Bob wiggled his finger around a bit.

"Good, so everything's normal then," Elliot said smiling. He leaned forward so he could see Abby's eyes. Liv kissed him on the cheek and then they just stood together, watching their daughter.

Bob and Alex found each other's arms and watched the happy young family, wondering when they would be so lucky.

* * *

TBC…


	22. Chapter 22

a/n: you guys are so great! thanks for all your reviews, and for marking this story under your favourites and alerts, and especially thanks for reading! so very encouraging ;)  
a/n: and I forgot to say this a before: 10 points to Abra Deneen for picking up on the Bob – Bobby Flay thing :) have a cookie

* * *

Later that same afternoon, Bob and Elliot stood hunched over the edge of the crib watching Abby suck on her hands.

"You're so lucky, man," Bob said. Elliot grinned,

"I know," he said, "hey, are you and Alex thinking about having kids?"

"I know that I want to, but we haven't really talked about it yet. Here's hoping though," he turned to face Elliot, "she ever say anything about having kids in college?" Elliot broke eye contact and started scratching the back of his neck.

"Uh…Bob," he said.

"You never went to college with her, did you?"

"Not as such, no. We met when she joined our unit about five years ago."

"Geez," he shook his head, "I've got an interesting time ahead of me, don't I?"

"We're just lucky you're so understanding," Elliot said, making Bob laugh. Bob caught sight of the clock on the table.

"I'm starting to wonder where Alex is."

"Do you guys have plans tonight?" Elliot asked.

"No, I'm just starting to get worried about what's taking so long. I hope everything's okay."

* * *

Alex came home even later that afternoon to find Elliot and Liv happily ensconced on the couch, baby monitor at their side, and some cop movie on the screen.

"How did it go?" Liv asked.

"About as well as could be expected," she sighed as she fell into the chair next to them, "I owe Ellen a mug."

"She threw a mug at you?"

"Thankfully no, she dropped it in surprise. Apparently I did a _very_ good job at being Abby Henderson. Neither suspected a thing. And Mary-Sue said she couldn't believe I'd never taught before."

"They weren't mad?"

"Oh, they were mad all right. I was gone all afternoon for a reason. I spent almost an hour alone on the floor outside a bathroom door talking to Mary-Sue before she let me in. Ellen was more understanding, but I know they both felt betrayed." Alex sighed again, "I'm still not sure telling them was a good idea…too late now though."

"I know what you mean. I'm not sure May's ever going to completely forgive me."

"But at least she's talking to you again, it's a step in the right direction," Alex sighed, "I spent so long debating whether to tell them at all, but they were there for me when no one else was…I couldn't leave without telling them the truth. I just hope it's not the last time I see Mary-Sue," Alex heaved another sigh. Liv reached out and rubbed her friend's leg,

"It won't be," she assured her.

* * *

Liv picked up the phone to dial but it rang in her hands. Startled, she was a little breathless when she said,

"Hello?"

"Alexandra Cabot? This is-"

"Uh, no, I'll get her," she muffled the phone and wandered around the house calling for Alex, eventually finding her hiding out in the back garden with Bob. From the amorous noises coming from the other side of the latticework Liv knew she was interrupting, but this call sounded important.

Covering her eyes, she stumbled the rest of the way around, the phone extended in front of her. Once she got closer she started whispering "Alex!"

Alex looked up from Bob and was startled to see an unstable Liv standing in front of her, hissing her name. Extracting herself from Bob's arms she took the phone from Liv. Liv peeked between her fingers then, to spot only Bob in front of her. Alex had crossed out onto the grass.

"Sorry to interrupt," Liv said to Bob.

"Who's on the phone?"

"Not sure yet."

The two of them watched Alex pace on the grass and waited. They watched as her movements became more excited, though her voice still calm. Soon she hung up, and then hugged the phone. She turned her smile to Bob then, and Liv heard him inhale at the sight. Then Alex started giggling like a schoolgirl and skipped across the lawn to him.

"Good news then?"

"Very much so," she grinned at Bob, "I got my job back!"

"Oh honey, that's so great! Congratulations!" After a congratulatory kiss Alex noticed Liv again.

"Congratulations Alex," she said.

"Oh come on, you knew it would happen. Told me so yourself," Alex elbowed Liv.

"Like you didn't," Liv countered.

"True," Alex agreed.

"Wait, what happens to Casey? She's not out of a job, is she?"

"Oh, don't worry, she's not going anywhere. We're going to share the position," at Liv's raised eyebrow she explained further, "we'll alternate cases. It'll give me a chance to have a life outside work."

"This is definitely going to be interesting."

* * *

"What about this one?" Liv pulled up yet another apartment for rent, "It's got three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a full kitchen…I like this one, and it's close to the station too. Get up and look at this one," she said, nudging Elliot in the arm. He heaved himself off the couch and over to the computer.

"Looks nice, put it on the list."

"You barely looked at."

"Put it on the list, we'll see it in person."

"Fine. I'll let the realtor know," she huffed.

"What's wrong? Look, I'm sorry," he said, rubbing her back, "It's just that we've been looking at these things for hours."

"I know, I just want to get everything settled."

"I know, and we will. How about we-"

"I'm back!" Alex called from the front hall. Liv stopped what she was doing and picked up Abby's carrier.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked.

"Alex went to the hairdresser, come see."

Elliot followed Liv's voice to the front hall,

"Oh, it looks great Alex," she said, "I'm so glad you did it. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. I was worried at first that it would feel weird, but now I'm happy with it."

Elliot rounded the corner expecting to see something wild and extreme, but he just saw Alex. Then he realized she was now sporting the same haircut he met her in, the short and very blond look. The long red hair was completely gone. Alex turned expectantly to Elliot.

"It's good to have you back," he smiled.

"Thanks Elliot," she smiled back.

* * *

"There, that only took several days," Liv said as she cleaned up her files off the table.

"Think you got everything sorted out?" Alex asked as she snooped in the fridge.

"Yeah, I think I did. Apartment viewing schedule, daycare tours, prospective schools-" Alex held her empty hand up,

"I believe you," she took a bite out of her apple, "What now?"

"Elliot's watching a movie, join us?"

Bob was watching too, so the women joined their men in front of the screen, baby Abby too. The rest of the room was quite bare, with the personal effects having all been packed up. But the couches and the larger fixtures would be staying behind. "Easiest move I've ever done," Liv had observed.

Silence fell over the group while they watched 'our hero' battle the terrorists. Their silence lasted until their movie reached a point Liv didn't like,

"Ugh, I hate this part. I'll be back when it's over." As she got up Elliot poked her side, eliciting a very ridiculous noise from her. She smacked him back on the arm and with a smile disappeared down the hall.

"What are we watching, Elliot?" Alex asked, but he didn't seem to hear her. Bob was similarly non-responsive. Alex smirked and yelled to Liv, "what's on, Liv?"

Liv reappeared from the laundry room then,

"Huh? Oh, it's Die Hard," she peeked in the room at him, "yeah, he gets like that. Bob too, eh?"

Elliot was so focused on the movie that he barely took notice. "El," she said loudly, "Elliot! I just found of couple of your shirts in the dryer. I'm putting them in your suitcase, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said distractedly. Bruce Willis was sneaking up behind a terrorist. He just about the strangle the German from behind when there was a sharp inhalation of breath, from the other room. Instantly alert, Elliot was already on his feet and across the room when a soft,

"Elliot?" met his ears.

When he got to the room Liv was standing over his suitcase, shirts on the bed forgotten, staring at the open ring box in her hands. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes,

"Is this what I think it is?"

* * *

TBC… 


	23. Chapter 23

a/n:"what rhymes with orange?"  
"no it doesn't."

* * *

Liv couldn't stop staring at the ring in her hands. It was small and simple and beautiful. The mid afternoon light was catching it just perfectly and the ring seemed to glow in her hand. Her whole body had tensed at the sight of it, and her stomach didn't seem to want to come down. Excitement at what the ring meant was making her ears ring. His name fell from her lips and she was dimly aware of Elliot in the doorway. She could barely tear her eyes away to ask,

"Is this what I think it is?"

Elliot stood stunned in the doorway. This was _not_ how it was supposed to go. His plan had been forming in his mind; he'd even started thinking about how to tell his girls why he wanted them to baby-sit. He wasn't prepared for this. The panic flooded him as he stared at her, but then when she looked him in the eyes…all his pain left him when he saw the love she held. Emboldened, he crossed the room and took the ring she held out to him. He bent down on one knee and looked up into her eyes. The sunlight filled the room and made her appear to glow. It was perfect, he knew now was the moment.

The tears in her eyes made Elliot look blurry, and she had to lean on the bedpost to hold herself up.

Elliot took a deep breath,

"Olivia Benson, mother of my daughter, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" he asked. She could see all the love and hope in his eyes and could hear it in his voice. She felt like she was going to explode, and it was all so unexpected and happened so fast. And by the look on his face she realized she hadn't said anything out loud,

"Yes, I will," she beamed. Elliot couldn't stop smiling as he finally slipped the ring onto her finger. They were both crying now. She held onto his hand and pulled him to standing, "Now get up here and kiss me," she said. Elliot happily obliged.

The kiss they shared started out soft but quickly became more heated. Elliot started backing them up, but he tripped over a box and they fell all over the bed, laughing. He pushed his suitcase and shirts off the bed and they just lay there together, looking at each other. Elliot reached out and started tracing her face. Everything was perfect, until he felt her tense.

"You weren't having second thoughts, we're you?" she asked. Elliot's hand stuttered, but he recovered quickly.

"No, I was just saving it for the perfect moment. And that was it."

"I know this wasn't how you planned-" Elliot held his finger over her lips to quiet her, then took her face in both hands,

"I don't want you forever wondering about us just because you found your ring before I got my act together to properly propose," he smiled and brushed back some of her hair that had fallen into her face, "this isn't how I had planned to do it, but it's how it happened. And frankly I'm happier now than I ever thought I could be, so I'm glad it went this way, and I hope you are too."

"I am," she smiled. He felt her relax again and he leaned in to kiss her. He was very surprised to feel her laughing against him,

"What is it?"

"We can't do anything in the right order," she said, and at his confusion she elaborated, "We already had a kid together before we even lived together, and it's only after she's born that we're finally getting married." Elliot laughed too, but tried to argue,

"We lived together before."

"Me crashing at your place every other night is not living together."

"I took what I could get."

She laughed and they fell into silence. They just lay together comfortably in each other's arms, until the sound of Abby crying caught her ear. Liv had started to get up when Alex appeared.

"I think she missed her mommy," Alex said, handing the girl over and then leaving quickly. Congratulations could wait 'til later.

Liv placed Abby on the bed between her and Elliot. The happy parents smiled down at their little girl.

"Well baby girl," she said, "looks like we're going to be a real family now."

Alex returned to Bob in the hallway, and he returned her camera to her. He had the biggest grin on his face, and Alex was pretty sure she was smiling like an idiot too.

"When are you going to tell them you recorded that?" Bob asked her. Alex scowled playfully at him,

"When they're older," she said.

* * *

The phone rang a little while later, and Alex answered it,

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is Olivia there?" the voice asked, stressing the name.

"May, is that you?" Alex asked.

"Yep," replied the happy voice.

"Liv can't come to the phone right now, Elliot just propos-" but she never got to finish, because May started to scream. Alex laughed and held the phone away from her ear, "Hey Liv? Can you take this?" Liv poked her smiling head out into the living room and grimaced,

"Is all that screaming for me?" she asked. Alex passed the phone slightly nearer to her ear,

"Yes. And I think there's two of the them now," she said, then passed the phone to Liv, who held it at arm's length.

"May? May!" she yelled at the device, "Cheryl?" The sound grew quieter now and Liv brought the phone to her ear. It sounded like Cheryl and May were singing 'going to the chapel'. She laughed and called out again, "Are you guys singing?"

"Hey, I know that voice," Cheryl said happily into the phone, "I hear congratulations are in order."

"You heard right," Liv couldn't keep the happiness out of her voice if she wanted to.

"I want to hear everything, I need to know-"

"We are coming over there right now!" May yelled in the background.

"Better idea!" Cheryl laughed.

"Alright," Liv laughed, "see you soon."

The group in her living room looked a little concerned when she hung up, but Liv just laughed them off,

"You guys should have heard them when I told them I was pregnant."

* * *

The laughter and yelling announced their arrival long before the doorbell did. Luckily Abby had already had her nap and was happy and alert before the women arrived.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Liv asked Elliot, who was holding his little girl

"We'll be fine! Go on, have fun! You deserve it," he said, bringing her in for a hug.

"But what about us…you know, doing something special," she whispered into his ear. Elliot felt a little shiver,

"As good as that sounds, there are other people in this house, and that won't work for what I have planned. You go out and celebrate with your friends now. I'll be here when you get back." Liv beamed at him, and kissed him goodbye,

"I know you will."

May and Cheryl burst into the house then. The whirlwind of activity swarmed Liv, and with a quick hello to everyone and Abby, they swooped Liv up and took Alex with them.

"Later boys!" May yelled before the door shut.

"Bye," Elliot said to the wind. Bob just blinked.

* * *

"Mmm! Wow, this is really good," Liv said of her first mouthful of waffle. The other three just nodded, too busy eating. They'd already settled in for a good afternoon at Pablo's when the man himself had come out. One of his servers had passed on the news of Liv's engagement, and Pablo declared they were all to have waffles on the house in celebration. The other three were also definitely getting into the drink menu. Liv refused to drink while she was breastfeeding.

"Let me see your ring again," May demanded, and Liv happily stuck her hand out. "This is a really nice ring. It's small, but it's definitely not cheap."

"I know, it's beautiful," Cheryl agreed, "and because the stone's set inside like that it's not going to scratch the baby." Liv smiled at Elliot's thoughtfulness. Alex piped up,

"I thought it was good because she could wear it at work and it's not too flashy."

"Elliot really thought of everything," Liv said, but really just to herself. The other three just smiled at her happily. Alex raised her glass in a toast,

"To happiness," she said, and they all agreed.

* * *

TBC… 


	24. Chapter 24

a/n: thanks for reading and thanks for all your great reviews!  
a/n: "1,2…5!" "3, sir." "Right, 3!" I heard that they're going to release season 3 next, in august or something. That's great and all, but anyone else wish it was season 6 instead? I've already got season 3 on tape (I love omni2). I need a shiny copy of ghost already.

* * *

Bob and Elliot were watching the game back at the house. 

"Think they'll all come back here?" Bob asked.

"I'd rather they didn't, Abby's asleep." Bob opened his mouth to respond, when a strange sound met his ears.

"Is that Alex?" Elliot asked.

"Giggling like a schoolgirl, you mean? I think it is," Bob said, equally bewildered. The front door swung open then and both men leaned forward in an effort to see what was going on. Liv's voice floated back to them,

"Alright, now into the house. Watch the step," she directed.

"Okay, okay!" came Alex's excited response. Bob and Elliot exchanged glances, and were at the door in time to see the end of Liv's struggle to get Alex through the doorway. Alex's height advantage wasn't making it very easy.

"Everything okay there, Liv?" Elliot asked. Bob was just a little stunned at seeing Alex actually drunk.

"Yeah, yeah, we're good. Got this far didn't we?" Liv said.

Alex turned to her, "_Now_ can I take off my shoes?"

"Yes," she said, and then glared at Bob and Elliot, who were both laughing into their hands. Alex didn't notice, she was too happy slipping off her shoes. Bob moved in to help her and she slung her free arm over his shoulder and smiled brightly at him. Bob smiled back at her, then peered over her shoulder,

"Where are Cheryl and May?" he asked.

"I already dropped them off at their house. They weren't nearly as far gone as she is but I wasn't about to let them drive. I'll take the car back later," Liv said. Both men had seemed to relax a little at the news, Liv laughed, "little worried they were coming over here, boys?"

"No," Elliot responded quickly, with a vigourous shake of the head for extra emphasis. Bob joined in. Liv laughed again before removing Alex's arm,

"You've got her, Bob?" he nodded. "I'm going to go check on Abby." She started to move away, and Alex pinched her butt,

"Bye cutie!" Alex said, giggling. Liv just stared at her in surprise and rubbed her bum. Elliot, laughing again, handed her a baby monitor,

"Abby's out like a light," he told her, and put his arms around her.

"Oh good. For how long?"

"About twenty minutes now," he said, and she nodded, satisfied. They turned to just watch Bob and Alex, who was leaning back against Bob's arm to get a better look at him,

"Hey, I know you!" she poked him in the cheek; "I know you from school!" Bob blinked at her in surprise, and Alex gave out a big yawn and continued, "I'm tired," she said, snuggling into his shoulder.

"Alright, let's get you to bed then," he said, and the pair stumble off to her room. Alex's voice drifted back to them,

"Hey wait, you're Bob! You're cute!"

"Yes honey," he said, laughing. Liv and Elliot just shook their heads and went to the living room. Liv peeked in on Abby before settling into Elliot's arms on the couch.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, Abby's sound asleep. And Alex will be fine."

"And you?"

"I am doing quite well, thank you," she said, hugging his arm around her tighter.

"How was lunch?"

"It was great. And I had the best waffle, it was so good."

"Waffle?" he asked, confused. She swatted his arm, knowing he was thinking about Eggo waffles.

"Not a toaster waffle. I'm talking dinner plate sized, big thick homemade waffle, covered with fruit and whipped cream."

"Ah, I can see how you would enjoy that. Everyone else have them too?"

"Yeah, on the house even. Alex's looked really good, it was all tropical fruit and vanilla ice cream on top."

"Speaking of Alex, why didn't you let her take off her shoes before? Would have made walking with her easier."

"Didn't want her to cut her feet or something."

"That wouldn't happen here. We're not in New York, Liv."

"Not yet," she grinned, twisting to give him a quick kiss, "Did you guys have a good afternoon?"

"Yeah we did. We just watched the game and Abby." Bob reappeared then. "Everything okay?" Elliot asked him.

"Yeah, she's already asleep. Just how much did she have, Liv?"

"Only three glasses of wine." Bob balked at the number,

"I could never get her to drink more than one. She always had to be alert and in control," he said.

"She was never a very heavy drinker before, but she could always hold her alcohol. That's why I wasn't worried about her. I should have realized that her tolerance would be lower now."

"I guess I should just feel happy that she finally feels safe enough to let herself go a bit," Bob said, and Elliot and Liv agreed.

* * *

"It is really nice here," Elliot stated as he pushed the stroller. They'd dropped Cheryl's car back at it's rightful home and were walking back to their place. 

"Yeah, it's a great town," Liv agreed as they stopped by a playground to watch the kids.

"You know, when I first heard 'New Mexico' I thought you were living in the middle of a desert," he said, and Liv laughed,

"I don't think I would have lasted a week in a desert. This is much better."

"Are you sad to leave?" Elliot asked, suddenly feeling guilty. Liv considered his question,

"A part of me will always miss this place, but New York is where I belong," she smiled up at him. Elliot put his arm around her and they continued their walk through the park.

* * *

Alex reappeared a few hours later, rubbing her face, 

"Hey you, have a good nap?" Bob asked.

"Yes, I feel much better now. I'm so sorry about that everyone," she said, embarrassed. No one criticized her.

"You're allowed to have some fun once in a while," Liv said.

"Still…" she shook her head and changed the subject, addressing Liv and Elliot, "do you guys want to go out tonight? We can watch Abby." Liv shook her head,

"Thanks for the offer, but how about just staying in and getting take out?"

"But you guys just…don't you want to go celebrate?"

"Don't worry, we will. But this is our last evening in this house, and we want to spend it with you two."

"Oh," Alex smiled, "Wow, it really is our last night here. We've got the goodbye party tomorrow night."

"And then actually sleeping at my place for a change. On your last night here," Bob teased, causing Alex to blush.

"It wasn't just your place, I wasn't comfortable sleeping anywhere-," Alex started to defend herself and Bob raised a finger to her lips,

"Ssh, I was just teasing you. My place is very much a bachelor pad anyway. It's not suitable for a lady such as yourself."

"And what's that supposed to mean? Are you trying to make me suspicious?"

"I, I was just trying to say your place is much nicer," Bob attempted to fix things. He looked to Elliot and Liv for help, but they just held their hands up in the universal 'leave me out of it' gesture. Bob risked a glance back at Alex and found her smiling,

"I'm just teasing you Bob," she said, laughing.

"Oh! Oh good." She rolled her eyes at him,

"Is there anything left to pack?" she asked Liv.

"Nope, nothing that I don't need tomorrow."

"Good," Alex said reaching for the phone, "what do you guys want for dinner?"

* * *

TBC… 


	25. Chapter 25

a/n: ahaha, KaydenceRei you are definitely not the only one who finds the name Bob amusing ;)   
a/n:P I found an old version of this story, where chapters 18 through 24 were summarized into three paragraphs. They weren't even very long. Course, this story was originally going to be five parts :P I've never been very good at forecasting.  
a/n: and thanks to everyone for reading! i hope to pick up the pace severely with the updates now. thanks for all your reviews too!

* * *

The next day flew by and soon it was time to head over to Cheryl and May's. 

"You're sure we're not supposed to bring anything?" Alex asked Liv again.

"Yes," Liv said, trying not to sound as exasperated as she felt. Alex raised an eyebrow and felt the need to explain herself,

"Sorry, it's just I'm not used to not bringing something."

"May said she'd 'throw anything we brought straight in the trash';" Liv repeated May's words to her.

"Alright then, going empty-handed it is."

"Not quite empty-handed," Elliot said, coming around the corner and dropping a bag of baby gear over her shoulder. Alex did her best not to grunt,

"Thanks Elliot."

"I do what I can," he laughed and headed back to get the rest of Abby's things. Alex glanced over at Liv again before dropping the bag by the door,

"Everything okay?" she asked conversationally. Liv glanced up briefly before going back to clearing the table,

"Yeah, fine," she said. Alex sighed and plunked herself down at the table in front of Liv, who tried to ignore her staring for several minutes, but she couldn't hold out forever. She sighed and sat down across from Alex,

"Sorry, I think it's that this party means I really am leaving. I've been getting ready to leave for so long now that I guess I…I do want to go back to New York, I really do."

"But you're going to miss living here."

"Yeah," Olivia smiled at Alex, "Thanks, I forgot that you're going through the same thing." Alex got up from the table hugged her,

"Yes, and I just keep reminding myself that we're not leaving forever this time. We can visit whenever we like now."

* * *

By the time they got everything packed up and Abby had finished her nap they were a little late, so there was already a crowd when they arrived. Cheryl opened the door wide and everyone welcomed them warmly. There were friends from both of their schools, some from the community, and some of Bob's friends. Liv laughed when she stepped further into the house and saw the giant banner that proclaimed 'WE'LL MISS YOU ROSE, ABBY AND BOB!'. 

"That's so great you guys. Thanks," Liv said. Cheryl smiled,

"May and I made it this afternoon. Sorry Elliot, but we ran out of room," she said.

"It's okay, I'll live," he smiled at her, "So, where can we put Abby's stuff?" Cheryl was about to answer when two of Liv's students appeared,

"Ms. Linwood!"

"Hey Freya, Brenda. How are you guys?"

"We're great, and Cheryl hired us for the night to look after Abby," Brenda bubbled forth. At Liv's inadvertent doubtful look Freya spoke up,

"We've both taken babysitting courses and sat lots of babies before," she said.

"Including all three of my brothers," Brenda reminded them all of just how many brothers she had. Liv smiled and reconsidered leaving her daughter in their hands. It was true that they'd both been great with Abby back at their goodbye party. Liv glanced at Elliot, and she could tell that he was okay with this.

"Alright," she agreed. Freya and Brenda beamed at each other, "let's go get her set up."

* * *

Liv kept Abby with her for the first hour or so, just carrying her around with her while she mingled. She loved holding her girl, and she wasn't too heavy yet. Besides, Abby seemed to enjoy watching them talk. So many of her colleagues had come and she was grateful for the chance to say goodbye, and to show off her little girl. 

Some parents of some of her students had even come too, to thank her for helping their children. When Alex joined her circle she was surprised to see tears in Liv's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked her.

"Oh, I'm good," she said, wiping her eyes before introducing Alex, "Abby, these are Dylan's parents, Fred and Margaret." They shook hands.

"We were just thanking Rose for helping Dylan so much with his anxiety problems. She's practically given him a new life," Margaret said, and Liv sniffed again.

"We're definitely going to miss her," Fred told her.

Alex's friend Ellen and her husband joined them then and the cooing over baby Abby started over again.

Bob and Elliot were out on the patio watching the group, all laughter and smiles.

"Man, we are so lucky," Bob observed.

"Yes, yes we are," Elliot agreed.

"Did I ever tell you how relieved I was to hear about you, when you first came to visit?" Bob asked, and Elliot laughed, "Seriously, to know that I still had a chance with Alex-" at Bob's slip they both glanced around them but no one seemed to have noticed, "to know that I still had a chance with her, that she wasn't starting up a family with Ol-Rose. I can't tell you how happy I was. How happy I still am."

"Well, you're welcome, I guess."

Back inside, the conversation had turned back to Dylan, so Alex took her chance to ask about Mary-Sue.

"Is she going to come, Ellen?"

"I don't think so, honey. She's just not ready," Ellen squeezed Alex's arm. Alex just nodded and stared at the ground for a while.

"I'm coming back soon, with Bob, to sort out his things. Maybe I'll talk to her then," she said.

"I think that would be a good idea," Ellen said.

Later that night most of the guests had gone and everyone left was sitting around the living room. Abby was in the capable hands of Freya and Brenda, and Liv was happily sitting in Elliot's arms on the couch. They were all just talking and sharing memories when May swaggered back into the room with another drink. She carefully placed her drink on the table, and then flomped down onto the couch next to Liv.

"Liv," she whispered a little too loud in Liv's ear.

"Rose," Liv automatically corrected.

"Liv, did you show them all your ring?"

"No, not reall-"

"Did everyone see her ring?" May asked loudly, holding Liv's hand up for all to see. Several people spoke up at once, most just remarking on how lovely it was, and then a teacher named Betty said,

"I'm just relieved she's wearing it again. Rose, I would have been worried if you went back to New York with him, no insult intended Elliot, and you still weren't wearing your ring." Liv managed to smile, and appreciated the older woman's concern for her well-being,

"Yes, we are one big happy family again," she said.

"Everything's fine?" Betty asked, making sure.

"Yes," Liv answered, clearing up any doubt. And then May opened her mouth,

"So, when's the wedding?" she asked innocently. Everyone in the room in the know gaped as Liv did her best to answer. Liv would have laughed at how wide Alex's eyes were in any other situation.

"In a month or so," Elliot said calmly from behind her. It took all of Liv's restraint not to spin and stare at him. And at everyone's confused looks he even continued, "We're going to restart from the beginning. That's why I proposed again. Next we'll do the wedding."

"And then I'll put my wedding ring back on," Liv finished for him, reminding herself to give him a big thank you later on. Everyone smiled, pleased with the idea. May nodded and took a sip of her drink, and sputtered,

"Hey! This is water!" she said indignantly. A laugh rang out from the kitchen and Cheryl poked her head out,

"Yes it is. I think you've had enough, sweetie," she said. May stood up to confront her, and stumbled backwards into her seat.

"Yeah, I think you're right," she giggled. Then she snuggled into Elliot's shoulder. "You know, Liv-"

"Rose," Liv corrected her.

"Yeah, right, anyway, his shoulder is really nice."

"Yes it is." The conversations got going again around them and no one even seemed to notice May's slip.

Much later it was time to head out. May had downgraded to giddy, which just led to a lot of hugging goodbye, and thankfully she'd gotten her head back on about calling Liv Rose. Promises for wedding invitations and visits were exchanged, and definitely some tears. Eventually they all headed home to crash for the night. The next day would be busy and full of moving truck loading and packing up the house and they all needed the energy.

"Thank you, Elliot, for being so quick with May, answering her 'when's the wedding' question," Liv said once they were in the car.

"No problem," he smiled back at her, but something in his eyes made her wonder…

* * *

"Ugh!" Alex announced as she fell onto the couch at Bob's apartment. 

"I know what you mean," Liv responded, already seated on the couch, "that was supposed to be an easy move."

"I'm really sorry. I had no idea the elevator was out," Bob apologized again, then leaned in to give Alex a kiss, "you ladies stay put, we'll bring the rest up."

"Thanks Bob," Alex said. Elliot gave Abby and Liv quick kisses and followed him out the door.

As soon as the door shut Alex gave out a big sigh.

"What is it?" Liv asked knowingly. Alex didn't even try to pretend.

"Bob's parents are picking us up from the airport tomorrow," she said.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Ever talked to them before?"

"Nope."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. I think I'm going to need it," Alex sighed again. "Have you guys decided when you're going to introduce the kids to…the kid?"

"We're getting in pretty late Monday night, so we're thinking probably Tuesday afternoon. I'd like to get some sleep in before performing that particular hurdle," Liv said, and Alex nodded.

"How do you think they're going to take it?"

"I'm just hoping for no screaming. We all got along pretty well before, I mean they're great kids," Liv said.

"And they all think you're pretty great too," Alex added, "I've seen you guys together at the barbeques."

"But things are different now. I'll just have to wait and see. I'm most worried about how Lizzie will react. She and I had gotten pretty close, before…" Liv trailed off. Alex hated to see Liv so pessimistic and doubtful. She patted her hand,

"It'll all be fine. You'll see," Alex said, and Liv made a 'yeah sure' noise, "hey, when are we going to spring all of this on Munch and Fin?" Alex asked, and Liv couldn't help but smile,

"First chance we get! Oh, can't wait to see their faces," she said. Alex grinned.

* * *

TBC… 


	26. Chapter 26

a/n: very sorry about the delay! Life grabbed me by the ankles and ran off giggling …well, I can't say I didn't have fun :P  
a/n: I'm all embarrassed, I've been spelling Olivia's name differently! Note to self: it's officially Lynwood, with a Y. Very sorry about that.  
a/n: A reminder that Ghost didn't happen, because I hadn't seen it when I started writing this.

* * *

Elliot grunted as he pulled the last suitcase off the luggage carousel. He grumbled as he dragged it over to Liv and dumped it on their cart while she yanked the last of the plastic cover off the stroller. They were finally back in New York, after much delay. 

"How the hell did that take 10 hours?" Liv demanded. She was not amused.

"Just be glad that we're home and that all our luggage made it," Elliot tried to calm her down, but he was quickly running out of patience too. Air travel with a crying baby is never fun.

Liv tried to bring the stroller out of it's collapsed position, but it wouldn't budge. Elliot took the stroller from her hands and yanked on it so hard that she was afraid it would break. But in the end the stroller relented and Elliot put it down, satisfied and a little better for having expended some energy. Liv eyed him but didn't call him on the unnecessary force; she didn't feel like a fight right now. And Alex and Bob were heading towards them.

"You guys got everything?" she asked Alex. Bob was on his phone.

"Yes," she said, sounding as tired as Liv felt. At least Abby was asleep, now. The little girl had cried for almost the entire four-hour stopover in Chicago, no matter what anyone had tried. She seemed to like planes though.

In their tired state, the adults just fell into silence waiting for Bob to finish,

"So Mom's gone to sleep then? … Yes. I'm sorry we're so late, we were delayed in Chicago…a big storm parked itself right over the airport…no, don't wake her up, we'll get a hotel," Bob said to his phone. Liv poked Elliot,

"Still have that spare bed?" she whispered to him. He paused, thinking about whether he really wanted anyone else in his home that night. He just wanted to go home with his family, but he never could say no to Olivia. Elliot waved to get Bob's attention,

"Bob, you can crash at our place," he said. Bob looked at him in surprise,

"Hold on Dad," he said to the phone before covering it with his hand. "Are you sure, Elliot? We can go to a hotel."

"No, it's late. Come home with us."

"We don't want to impose," Alex said.

"It's no problem, come on," Liv said.

"Alright, we're okay now Dad. We'll see you tomorrow… you have a good sleep too," Bob said and hung up the phone.

When they finally got a minivan cab, the driver was such an ass that it was all Liv could do to keep Elliot from strangling the man. Thankfully the ride was quick, and Elliot managed to keep his hands to himself.

Even more fortunately, the elevator in Elliot's building was working. They piled the luggage in the small device while Olivia headed into the apartment with the first trip to put Abby to bed.

When the rest of them came stumbling into the apartment Liv came hurrying out to shush them,

"Abby's almost asleep," she said softly, and she seemed much happier than before. Then she gestured Elliot to follow with a smile on her face. Elliot stepped around the corner and felt his lousy mood lifting. On his dining room table sat a welcome home basket and a card. Elliot picked it up,

"_Welcome home Dad and Olivia! We're so glad you're back!" _it read. His kids had all signed it, though he knew it was Lizzie who'd faked Maureen's signature. Liv moved in and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and held the card out to her,

"Oh, I read it already," she said grinning. "Come on, you need to see what else Kathy left for us," she said, pulling him towards the bedroom.

Elliot followed Liv into their bedroom and grinned. There in the corner was the crib he'd raised all of his children in. Every one of them had slept in that crib, and now Abby would too. The proud parents stood at the side and watched their daughter sleep.

"She's so beautiful," Liv said in wonder.

"And now she and you are exactly where you're supposed to be," Elliot said, hugging her closer. "Welcome home," he said.

"Thank you," Liv grinned, and kissed him.

Stepping out of the kiss later, a note caught her eye. She held it up for them both to read:

_"I knew I hung onto this crib for some reason, but I always thought it would be for Maureen. The kids will be home tomorrow afternoon, and we're all excited to meet Abby, even if they don't know it yet. Kathy"_

"Tomorrow is going to be hell, isn't it?" Liv asked. Elliot pulled her closer,

"It's all going to work out. They'll love her, you'll see," he said, kissing her forehead. He hoped he sounded more confident than he felt.

Forgotten, Bob and Alex still stood in the entryway,

"Thirsty?" Bob asked, gesturing towards the kitchen. Alex shrugged,

"Sure."

* * *

Abby heralded the new morning with her wail, and soon everyone was up and bustling around. 

Alex found Liv and Abby at the table a little later and joined them with her breakfast. She smiled at the sight of Liv eating with one hand, while Abby explored the other.

"You're getting good at that," Alex said.

"Well, I don't have much choice in the matter," Liv pointed out, but she was smiling.

"So, big day ahead."

"Yeah," Liv sighed, "big, long day. But I will finally introduce my daughter to my fiancé's children. It is so nice to be able to say 'fiancé'," she smiled, but stopped when she saw Alex's worried face, "It's a big day for you too. Are you ready?"

"I have to admit I'm worried about meeting Bob's parents," Alex said quietly.

"What, you think they won't approve of _you_?" Liv asked flippantly, but changed tactics when she saw Alex's face fall. Liv reached out and took Alex's hand, "Honey, they're going to love you. You're a smart, beautiful woman. Bob's probably been talking about this mystery woman he's fallen in love with for months, if not years. They're probably relieved to be finally meeting you," Alex started to look less miserable. "Plus, you're a Cabot. Who can say no to that?" Liv added, and Alex swatted at her arm.

"Thanks," Alex said. Liv grinned at her friend.

"You guys ready to go?" Elliot asked before stealing a kiss from Liv.

"Yep, just need to pack Abby up."

* * *

Their first stop was the precinct. On the way up the elevator Abby spat up on Liv's shirt, so she passed her baby to Alex while she wiped herself off. She was still wiping while she stepped off the elevator, and spotted Cragen. 

"Hi Cap," Liv said, grinning. He was at the vending machine and stilled when he heard her voice. Standing up slowly, his eyes were shining.

"Olivia," he said, and grabbed her in a hug. He meant to say other things, like _great to see you _or _so glad you're back, _but saying her name was all he could manage. She and Elliot shared a smile.

"It's good to see you too, Cap," he said. Cragen let go and stepped back at that,

"Welcome back, you two," he said as he shook Elliot's hand.

"It's good to-" she was cut off.

"Liv! Holy Shit! I knew you weren't dead, man, I knew it!" Fin hollered, marching towards her, "Man, it's good to see you," he said and grabbed her in a big hug, "You look good."

"Thanks Finb," she said into his shoulder. He laughed and released her.

"Elliot, man, you lucky bastard," Fin said, and then lowered his voice so just Elliot could hear, "no blowing it this time, you got that?" Elliot nodded, very serious. Little did Fin know…

Fin was shaking his head and laughing to himself.

"What?" Liv asked.

"Munch owes me so much money now." At their confused looks, and Liv's raised eyebrow, he continued, "I bet him that Liv wasn't dead."

"Wait, you bet against Munch about a cover-up?"

"Are you kidding? Bullets can't stop my girl," he said, one-arm hugging her to him.

"Well, I'm glad you had some faith in me," she said, and all of them were laughing.

That's when Abby decided to speak up. Her little baby noises drew everyone's eyes to where Alex, Bob and Abby were waiting in the wings. Shock fell short in describing the looks on Fin and Cragen's faces.

"Alex, is that you?" Cragen eventually asked, as he moved down the hall to them. He was vaguely aware of the handsome man next to her, but mostly hyper focused on the baby in her arms. "Who's this little guy?"

"This is Abby, but…"

"But she's mine," Liv said, stepping up and taking her little girl back into her arms.

"Seriously?" he asked, and watched Elliot move to stand with Liv and her little girl. Cragen smiled at the happy family, and at the bond between them that seemed stronger than ever. "Looks like congratulations are in order," he said. Fin clapped Elliot on the back,

"I can't believe you, man," he smiled, and then he too congratulated the happy parents.

* * *

TBC… 


	27. Chapter 27

a/n: thanks for reading and thanks for your reviews :D  
a/n: And I just can't watch Conviction. I tried, I did, but I'm sorry but I just canna do it, Cap'in. (so i'm not even going to try to incorporate it into this story). enjoy :)

* * *

Later, after they'd properly welcomed back Alex and been introduced to Bob, and after the precinct in general had gotten over it's great pile of shock at seeing dead women walking around, the group moved to the upstairs area over the bullpen. Everyone was congratulating Alex and Bob on their engagement when Munch and Greg walked in.

"Greg, my good man, you have a lot to learn-" Munch cut himself off as he took one look at the assembled group, said "Nope." and turned around and walked right back out. Greg stared after him, then at everyone else, then his mouth fished for an excuse for Munch's behaviour. He was about to follow him when Cragen intervened,

"Give him a minute, Greg, he'll be fine. Come meet some important people."

When Munch still hadn't returned after a few minutes Cragen stood,

"I'd better go make sure he hasn't gone and had a heart attack on us," he joked, maybe.

"Don't bother, Cap, I'm fine," Munch said as he walked up to Liv and the baby, "I'm not going crazy, am I?"

"Nope. John, I'm back, and I'd like you to meet Abby Stabler," Liv introduced her little girl. John sat next to her and presented his finger, which the little girl held tight.

"Hi there, Abby-girl. Quite the little grip you have," he smiled at her, and she grinned back, "How old is she, Liv?"

"Almost four weeks."

"You've been gone just over nine months, so that means that…"

"John," Liv's tone warned.

"…It's none of my business."

Everyone was settling in and enjoying some nice time together when Greg came bounding back up the stairs,

"Guys, we've got a case."

Those who were actually at work streamed downstairs, leaving their guests behind. Liv and Elliot almost had Abby all packed up and ready to go when Cragen reappeared,

"Elliot, I hate to ask but we need you on this one," he said. Elliot gave Liv an apologetic look,

"Go," she said, "we'll be fine."

"Bye!" he said with a quick kiss before disappearing down the stairs. Alex and Bob remained with her, looking sympathetic, but Liv didn't seem bothered.

"So, to the courthouse?" she asked.

* * *

The courthouse building wasn't terribly busy, and there wasn't really any reason for everyone to come up with her to meet with Branch, so Alex left the rest of them on the main floor. 

"This shouldn't take too long, and I'll treat you all to lunch afterwards," she grinned, but it slipped a little, "assuming that place is still there…"

So Bob, Liv and Abby settled on a bench in the hallway to wait. They made quiet conversation for a little while, and Liv found out that Bob's parents had retired after running a bakery in New Jersey for nearly 40 years, and that his little sister ran it now. His dad had wanted Bob to take it over, and their disagreement on the issue was a big part of why Bob had left the state. Though time had lessoned the hurt, the two men still weren't on the best of terms.

"Is this going to cause a problem for Alex?" Liv asked.

"No," Bob said firmly, "and I'll never regret moving away. I would never have met her if I hadn't."

Liv wanted to continue the conversation, but Abby was fussing.

"I'll be back in a minute, someone needs a new diaper."

* * *

Liv finished changing Abby and blew some raspberries on her little girl's tummy, making her giggle.

"Mommy loves you very much, you know. She's got the best little girl in the world," she said as she got her back in her onesie. She hummed as she put her back in the stroller, kissing her again once she was in. Standing up, Liv realized she wasn't alone.

"Olivia?" Casey Novak's startled voice asked. Liv looked up to see a very different lawyer. Gone was the blunt, red hair and the bizarre clothing. In its place was a semi-blond, but at least better dressed, very startled and confused woman.

"Casey, is that you?" Liv asked as she stepped around the stroller.

"You're not dead." Casey seemed even more pale than normal.

"No," Liv smiled.

"And you never were dead," she asked, and Liv laughed.

"No Casey. I was in witness protection. Are you alright?"

"I think I need to sit down."

Fortunately it was a nicer bathroom that came with a couch, so Casey plunked herself right down where she was. Liv joined her a second later with Abby in tow. Liv waited while Casey collected herself.

"You look different," Casey said after a minute. Liv fingered her dark hair.

"Yeah, I stopped dying it," she said. Casey shook her head,

"It's not just that. You look…happy," Casey said with a smile. Liv smiled back,

"Well good, because I am," she said, and then she took Abby out of the stroller.

"So, who's this?"

"This, Casey, is Abby. Abby, I'd like you to meet your Aunt Casey." Liv looked to Casey to check if the name was appropriate, to find that Casey had tears in her eyes.

"Can I hold her?" Casey asked, and Liv passed her over into Casey's arms. It only took her a second, "So, you and Elliot huh?" she said, giving Liv a smirk. Olivia laughed,

"Can't put anything past you, can I?"

"She's beautiful, Liv. The perfect mixture of the two of you. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

They sat, just watching Abby watch them.

"Oh, Bob!" Liv jumped up, and put Abby back in the stroller.

"What about Bob?"

"He and Alex are probably wondering where I am," Liv said, and didn't miss Casey blanching at the name _Alex_.

"Alex, as in Alex Cabot?" Casey asked as she followed Liv out the bathroom door. But Liv didn't need to answer, as Alex was clearly standing down the hallway talking to Judge Petrovsky. The judge said goodbye and walked away a second later, and Alex and Bob walked towards them. Casey didn't know where to stare, at the hero ghost walking towards her, or at the blonde Adonis walking next to her.

"So, Alex isn't dead either then," Casey said.

"Nope."

"Anything else I should know about?"

"Um, she's coming back to SVU too?"

"Oh…kay." Casey seemed to tense up. Alex and Bob reached them then and Liv introduced everyone. An awkward silence fell over the group.

"So…Alex, Liv tells me you're coming back to SVU?" Casey said, not sounding entirely friendly. Alex was surprised,

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. Branch offered me the position. I didn't realize you hadn't been informed," she said.

"They only told me that I was getting a partner of sorts, but not _who_," Casey said, trying not to sound bitter.

Everyone fell back into silence.

"Well, Casey, we were just heading out to lunch. Care to join us?" Liv asked. Casey glanced at her watch and replied curtly,

"I'd love to, but I have an arraignment in 10 minutes. Rain check?" she asked Liv, who nodded. "Nice meeting you two," Casey said as she walked away.

"She seems…nice," Bob tried. Alex had one eyebrow raised at Liv, who shrugged.

"She kinda grows on you."

"I hope you're right," Alex said.

* * *

Elliot didn't get in 'til eleven o'clock that night. He found Olivia dozing on the couch waiting for him.

"Everything okay?" he asked her.

"Mmm, yeah. Abby and I had a nice quiet evening at home. You remembered to call Kathy, right, to tell her we weren't coming?"

"Yes, but she threatened bodily harm if we didn't show up tomorrow."

"We'd better show up tomorrow! We are not putting this off any longer. I'll come get you myself tomorrow if that's what it takes to get you out of that-"

"Relax Liv, I'm not going in tomorrow, we got the guy already. Idiot used her credit card at his own corner store. Shopkeeper lead us right to him, and he copped to everything."

"Very nice," she snuggled into him, much appeased, "I think you deserve a reward," she whispered into his ear. They started kissing, when Elliot remembered something,

"Wait, where are Alex and Bob?"

"Still at dinner with his parents. I'm not sure if I should be happy or concerned."

"Either way, they're not here," he said, and happily went back to business.

Elliot had her shirt off and was reaching into her pants when they heard quiet laughter, and a key at the door. Liv flailed for her shirt but it was too far away. Elliot grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and pulled it over them. He pushed Liv's eyelids shut just as the door opened.

Bob and Alex stepped into the apartment as quietly as they could and took in the scene in front of them. Liv and Elliot were lying on the couch, and she appeared to be asleep. Elliot put a finger over his lips, shushing them. They tried to be quiet as they sneaked across the apartment.

"Everything okay?" Elliot asked them softly.

"Yeah, we're good. His parents are great," Alex said, while Bob just beamed and held her close.

"Well, we're very tired. Good night," Bob said, and they disappeared into the spare room.

As soon as their door closed Liv burst into giggles.

"I can't believe we just did that," she said. Elliot just blew a raspberry on her tummy and carried her off to bed.

Alex and Bob smiled at each other once they were in private.

"We have to get our own place. I don't think Liv had a shirt on," Bob said.

"Oh, we definitely interrupted something," she said. "Don't worry Bob, we'll get it sorted out tomorrow."

"You sound really sure about that," he said, but Alex didn't answer.

* * *

TBC… 


	28. Chapter 28

a/n: sorry it's taking me so long to get to the kids. Chronological order can be a bitch :P  
a/n: and as always, thanks for reading :)

* * *

The next afternoon found Liv and Elliot trying to relax together in the apartment. Abby was happily sucking on a toy in her carrier. Alex and Bob were at an appointment. The new parents had spent the morning touring daycares, and they'd decided to hold onto this apartment for the time being. Now they were gearing up to meet Elliot's kids later on that afternoon. 

The knock at the door startled the adults; Abby was content with her toy.

"Forgot their key?" Elliot suggested as he went to the door. "Ah, Agent Hammond. This is a surprise. Checking up on us?" Elliot said as Liv joined him at the door.

"Nothing of the sort, Mr. Stabler, Ms. Benson. We just found a few things while we were emptying out the house that we thought you might like returned to you," Hammond said, and Elliot noticed the coveralled man and the packages in the hallway.

"Oh. Thank you," Elliot said, and they all moved out of the way to allow the man passage.

"My rocking chair!" Liv said happily as the man carried it inside. He tipped his hat at her and she recognized him. He winked at her. "Agent Hammond," she said, "you'll have to pass on our thanks to Agent Harrison for us."

"I will, as soon as he gets out of that ridiculous costume," Hammond said, with a crack of a smile. The delivery man/Harrison put his hands on his hips,

"You guys have no imagination," he teased back.

The group chatted for a while before the agents excused themselves, citing work.

Liv poked her head into the box while Elliot carried the chair into the bedroom.

"What's in there?" he called.

"Mostly just extra baby stuff we'd left behind, and some dishes," she said while she loaded the dishes into the dishwasher.

Elliot joined her in the kitchen, where she was holding a collar.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Mr. Puffington's collar."

"You bought a stray cat a collar? And how'd it get here?"

"I never actually put it on him. He stopped coming around after Abby was born." She looked a little concerned.

"I'm sure he's fine. Another family probably took him in," he said, and she nodded, putting the collar down. She bent back into the box.

"Hey, my tapes! Oh good."

"Tapes? Tapes of what? Ace of Base?"

"Not audio tapes, video tapes, of The Daily Show. And I never listened to Ace of Base, thank you very much," she said, poking him in the side.

"Are you sure? I saw the signs," he grinned at her, while she grimaced.

"Oh, you stop that right now," she said, reaching out to poke him again, but he deflected her, so she poked again, and then a full-out tickle fight erupted. The match led them out of the kitchen and into the living room. Elliot had tossed her over his shoulder and was about to drop her on the couch when Alex's voice opening the door interrupted them,

"Bob, why are you complaining so much? I don't see why this is such a big deal-whoa!" Alex took in the scene in front of her, with Bob equally agape behind her. Alex pulled her key out of the lock, covered her eyes and stuck her other hand out with the keys. "Seriously you guys, we'll be out in an hour," she said. Elliot put Liv down.

"Um, we weren't doing anything," Liv tried.

"You don't have to explain," Alex said.

"Tickle fight…" Liv's mouth continued.

"Really, it's okay. Bob, I believe you were complaining about something?"

"I was? Yes, I was! Why didn't you tell me, Alex?" he demanded. Elliot and Liv looked at each other, and back at Alex and Bob. Bob was agitated and hyper, and Alex almost seemed embarrassed.

"Tell you what?" Liv asked Bob.

"That she's a bloody millionaire!"

"Oh, that," Liv said casually, and then inwardly cursed at herself for it.

"You knew?" Bob wasn't really angry, but he didn't seem entirely pleased either. Abby chose then to start crying, and Elliot grabbed her up, saying something about a diaper and disappearing into the bedroom. Alex and Liv were left with Bob.

"How about we get some tea?" Liv suggested.

The group settled in the kitchen, and Bob started in retelling his morning.

"All she tells me is that she needs to meet with her lawyer, to get everything in order. Alright, I think, that sounds fine. Next thing I know, I'm in an office surrounded by suits. There must have been ten lawyers in there, not counting her!" he points at Alex, who rolled her eyes,

"Four, Bob, there were only four lawyers."

"Still plural. Still a large number of lawyers," she couldn't argue with that. "And then I sat there while they listed off her assets, and what she'd inherited from her mother," at which point Alex gave Liv a suspicious glance. Bob continued unaware, "there was the liquid funds, the stocks, the yacht, the cars, the house in the Hamptons, it just kept going. Then the last lawyer starts in about the Cabot Foundation, telling us about its _status_." Liv's eyes went to Alex, she hadn't known about a foundation.

"I didn't really have much to do with the foundation, it's mostly for business ventures," Alex said. She had become a steady light pink.

"She didn't before, but now it's her's," Bob said, his mood seemed to be improving, so Liv's did too.

"Ooo," Liv teased.

"And you know what else comes with the foundation? A private jet," Bob was having fun now.

"You have a jet?" Liv asked in disbelief.

"It's not mine," Alex argued, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Hell, it's the foundations, it's yours," Liv said, and the kettle whistled in agreement. Liv stopped to think while she prepared the tea, "Bob, you grew up here, the name Cabot must have rung a bell," she said.

"Yes, a Cabot in New York means something. But Cabot in New Mexico, not so much!" Bob shook his head. "Now I know why my parents used the good china last night."

Elliot reappeared then,

"Abby's asleep," he said, giving Liv a kiss before sitting down, "now what's going on out here?"

"Bob's just finding out about Alex's…status."

"Oh, does he know about the department store chain yet?" Elliot joked, but Bob took him seriously.

"What?" Bob looked to Alex, but she was coughing her tea back up. She tried shaking her head, but he didn't get it. "That's it, too much! Excuse me, I'm going to go gibber at the baby."

"No making my baby crazy!" Liv called after him, only half joking. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked Alex.

"I hope so. I didn't expect him to take it this way. You'd think most people would be happy to find out they were rich."

"He does seem sort of happy…or at least hyper," Liv said.

"Why didn't you warn him, Alex?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know…" she really didn't. She sighed, "It's not like I had access to the money. What difference would it have made back in New Mexico?" she asked rhetorically.

They sat in silence for a while, until Liv spoke up,

"Um, Alex, you said you could be out in an hour. Where were you going to go?"

"My mother left me her apartment," Alex said absently, "the staff have kept it up." her eyes widened. Liv and Elliot looked at each other, thinking about the very independent and private man in the other room. "Oh shit, he doesn't know about the staff."

* * *

Alex found Bob just leaning against the side of the crib, watching Abby sleep. Alex stepped up next to the crib tentatively. Bob only let her stand alone for a moment before reaching out to her. 

"I'm not mad," he said quietly, pulling her to him. She tried to relax into his side, but she was still worried and feeling guilty. He knew she was sorry, even if she couldn't seem to say it. "I am hurt that you didn't tell me. It was hard finding it out through all those lawyers."

"I'd hoped you would just be happy," she whispered back.

"Oh, I'll get to happy, I'm pretty sure. This is all just a little bit much to take in."

"You took me lying about my identity better than this, Bob." He snorted at that, and it disturbed Abby. She started to whimper. Alex reached out to rub her tummy and Abby started to relax. A slow smile spread over Alex's face, while Bob watched her with the baby. He loved Alex, that was certain, but the thought of what else she might be hiding wouldn't leave him alone. Once Abby was settled again, Bob took his fiancé's hand and led her across the hallway to 'their' room. Over a sleeping baby wasn't the proper place for this discussion. He sat her down on the bed next to him.

"Back in New Mexico, I had an inkling that something wasn't right," she wouldn't look at him, so he turned her head to see her eyes. He brushed a lock of hair back, "And after you told me about the program, I thought that was it, I thought I knew the real you," he said, and sighed. She couldn't hold his gaze. "This time there was no warning, no hints. Just a big bombshell all at once. Alex, I need to know if there are any more surprises in store for me. Tell me now if you have anymore secrets, because I don't think my heart could take it."

His words hurt Alex more than she wanted to admit. She tried to speak, to tell Bob there was nothing else to tell, but the sound wouldn't come. She hugged her arms to her stomach and crossed to the window. Bob's anxiety grew as the silence lengthened. He stood up, and panic at the idea that he was leaving her flooded her head. She spun from the window,

"No Bob, that's it. No more secrets," she said, louder than necessary, but he knew it was the truth. He nodded, accepting her. He took her in his arms and she finally felt herself relax.

Eventually he spoke,

"You do have one more secret, Alex," she tensed in his arms, but looked up to see him smiling, "you don't own a department store chain, do you?" Alex smiled, everything was okay,

"No Bob, I don't."

* * *

Liv and Elliot sat in the living room, 

"Well, no yelling. I think that's a good sign," she said. "I think we can leave them now." Elliot looked up startled, and then remembered where they were going. Liv didn't miss the look that settled on his face. "We are taking our daughter to meet her siblings tonight," she said, her tone making it clear there was no alternative. He nodded and after a moment heaved himself off the couch. "Your utter terror at the prospect is not helping me," she called after him.

* * *

TBC… 


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29

a/n: yarr, bring on the kiddies!  
a/n: sorry about that, got a new job (eeeee!)

* * *

Elliot and Liv were already gone by the time Alex and Bob emerged from their room. 

"They left a note," Alex said when she found it. "It says they hope they won't be back for dinner, and good luck with your interview in the morning, Bob."

Bob hugged Alex from behind and they both looked out the window over the city,

"I hope things go well for them tonight," he said.

"Me too."

* * *

Elliot killed the engine, and Abby killed the heavy silence with her happy babbling. He had been watching Olivia on the ride over and he'd never seen her so worried or nervous. Liv glanced up at the house and started reciting facts and figures, 

"Alright. Lizzie is 14, she loves soccer and X-men, Dickie likes to be called Rick now, he's 14 too. He likes Jessica Alba and wants to be a police officer like his dad. Kathleen is 18, she's almost done high school and is attending NYU in the fall for early-childhood studies. Maureen is-" Elliot rested his hand on hers to stop her fidgeting.

"Liv, relax, everything is going to be fine. They love you, and they'll love Abby."

"Hoping that if you say that enough it'll turn true?" Liv asked anxiously. Elliot bit his tongue to prevent his mouth from responding, and a questioning thought about Maureen's status slid through his mind.

"What _is_ Maureen up to?" Olivia asked, momentarily distracted.

Elliot had to think; "I haven't heard from her in a few weeks, I'm not sure. Everything was fine last I knew." He felt guilty as realized he'd been so distracted with his newest daughter that he had neglected his eldest. "I'm sure Kathy's heard from her," he said.

And then they fell into silence.

"Well…" she trailed off. She sighed and undid her seatbelt. "Better get this over with."

"Wait," Elliot said, needing to get something off his chest. He took her hand. "I just want you to know that whatever happens, I'll always love you."

She tilted her head, "Thanks. It's not exactly the most comforting thing I've ever heard, but thanks. I love you too."

He got a quick kiss out of her, and they then mutually decided to get a move on.

Elliot was halfway to the house with the baby bag and portable crib when Kathy stepped out onto the porch.

"Well, it's about time you two!" she teased happily, "Any longer and I was going to come out and get you."

Elliot laughed and attempted to give his ex-wife a hug, squeezing her between the baby bags. Olivia, having just extracted Abby from the car, watched the exchange and felt a sudden pang of jealousy flit through her, but then she was more distracted by the sudden realization that more importantly she was standing in front of her fiancé's ex-wife, and holding his new child. She'd been so distracted by how the kids would react and how they would treat their sister that she'd forgotten entirely about Kathy!

She and Kathy had never been terribly close before; things between them had always been friendly…ish. But right then all of her memories of their amiable banter at the family picnics and squad baseball games, and their last discussion in the hospital before she went into witness protection, the one that finally convinced her that protection was for the best, those memories all fled her mind while she panicked right there on the walkway. It had only been nine months, but so much had changed… What if-

"Oh, come on Olivia, get up here. I won't bite," Kathy said, holding the door open. "It's really nice to be able to see you again," she continued as they walked into the house. Kathy actually sounded genuine, which Olivia had to admit surprised her. "Now please, can I meet the new addition?" Kathy asked.

Liv couldn't help but smile as she held Abby up for inspection, and Kathy's little 'ooh's' and 'she's beautiful' didn't hurt either. Olivia felt her distress melting. Then she felt Elliot wrap his arm around her, and she could see he was grinning like a fool.

Kathy took the little girl into her arms, "Hello Abby, I'm Kathy," she said, and Abby grabbed for some of her hair, making her laugh. "Ah yes, babies," she said as she extracted her hair. "Come on you two, the kids'll be here any minute. You need to see the new kitchen before they destroy it."

They settled in the newly remodeled kitchen (it was really nice, even had a working garberator), while Kathy made tea. She and Elliot caught up on their children: Kathleen and Dick-Rickie were at the mall. Kathleen had a job at a local daycare for the summer, and Rick was working on some video game or another. Lizzie was at soccer practice; she'd made it onto the AAA team. This impressed Liv, who'd had her own difficulty making it onto that team when she'd been a teen.

Elliot was a little distressed to find out that Kathy hadn't heard from Maureen in over a week either.

"Maybe she's gone on another trip to the Alps," Elliot suggested. Kathy shrugged, and then took Abby into her arms again.

"Hello you. Ah, you do like my hair, don't you? Ow, ow." Kathy tried to pull her hair loose again when the front door opened.

Rick's voice filtered back to them,

"Kathleen, I'm telling you that's dad's car. Hey, and those have to be dad's shoes! Dad!" Dickie called. Elliot was already up and moving to the front door at the sound of his children.

"Daddy!" Kathleen said happily, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," the ladies heard Elliot say. Liv got up, but when she reached for her baby, Abby had tangled herself in Kathy's hair again,

"Go on, I'll be right behind you," Kathy said, not really rushing to loosen the baby.

"Aw, I missed you guys too," Elliot said as Liv passed through the door to see two of his kids giving him a big hug.

"Does this mean Olivia's here too?" Kathleen asked hopefully.

"Hi," Liv said nervously.

"Olivia!" Rick yelled. Liv's eyes widened at the size of the guy, the little boy she'd left behind was gone. But he was still the same person inside, proven as he raised his hand and they exchange their old secret handshake greeting of props and hand slaps that culminated in a thumb war that Rick won for the first time. He went off crowing in victory while Kathleen moved in for her hug,

"I'm so glad you're home and safe," the young woman said. Olivia couldn't believe how wonderful and welcoming these children were, or how much love she felt for them.

"Thanks Kathleen," she said, sniffing.

"So, where were you?" Rick asked excitedly, "A government safe house in Nebraska? Did they send you to Guam? You were in Guam, weren't you, you're all tanned."

Kathleen rolled her eyes at his exuberance. "Lizzie thinks they sent you to the southwest," she said, "she calculated out the flight times." Olivia tried to answer, but Elliot interrupted,

"Where is Lizzie?" he asked.

"Soccer practice, down at the park. She should be back soon," Kathleen said. Olivia realized that Kathleen was watching her and Elliot very closely. But all further questioning was cut off by Kathy's voice as she walked out of the kitchen,

"You really like my hair, don't you, baby girl?" she said, smiling at her family. The older children went slack-jawed, the shock waves radiating off them.

"Whoa, uh…baby," Rick managed to say. The two just stared as Kathy put the baby in Elliot's arm, and he hugged Olivia with the other. The older children's eyes were darting, trying to take everything in. Finally Kathleen's stunned silence started to melt as she drifted towards the baby,

"Dad?" she asked. He smiled nervously at his older children and hugged Olivia closer to his side, Abby staring out with curiosity.

"Kathleen, Rick, I'd like you to meet your sister, Abby."

* * *

Kathleen couldn't keep away from the baby any longer. She came up to her dad's other side and looked down at the girl in his arms. 

"Hi Abby," she said, and got a big toothless grin in response. A little fist went for Kathleen's long hair. "Whoa, careful there," she said, offering her finger instead. Kathleen smiled and cooed at the little girl, her lineage apparent. "Can I hold her, Dad?"

"Sure."

The transfer took place at the couch, and Elliot noticed that Rick hadn't moved over with the rest of them. He left a cooing Kathleen and a calming Olivia on the couch.

"Dad," Rick said seriously, staring his father in the eye, "I have to register a complaint." Elliot just nodded, dreading what his son had to say. But then Rick broke into a grin and punched his dad in the arm, "You do realize it's your fault that I now have _four_ sisters! FOUR! Man, it is _never_ going to be my turn in the bathroom." Elliot laughed and put his arm around his son. Elliot caught a sly look from the younger man, "I have to say we were kinda expecting it, but man you move fast," Rick said, then stopped smiling for a beat, "Dude, Lizzie's going to freak."

* * *

TBC… 


	30. Chapter 30

a/n: thanks for reading!

a/n: short one, more soon :)

* * *

Things were settling down nicely in the Stabler household. The women were all sitting on the couch, cooing over the baby. 

"She is so cute, look at her little nose," Kathleen grinned. "You know what Abby? You are the cutest little girl I've ever seen. Yes you are, yes you are!"

Kathy caught Olivia's eye and the two shared a happy smile, and then Rick approached them.

"Can I hold her?" he asked. Kathy got up immediately and made room for her son on the couch.

"Sit down and hold your arms like this," she instructed him, positioning his arms.

"Ready?" Kathleen asked, and Rick nodded. She passed Abby to him, "Okay, now support her head. She doesn't have enough muscles to hold it up herself yet. There you go, how do you feel?"

But Rick couldn't answer; he was locked in a staring contest with the little being. The two just stared at each other, assessing each other. Eventually Rick started to relax, until Abby's little face screwed up and then she started to cry. Rick started to panic and Olivia carefully extracted her child from his arms.

"I'm sorry! What'd I do? What'd I do?" he asked, visibly upset.

Olivia smiled at him as she rocked the still-crying baby Abby in her arms, "You didn't do anything wrong, Rick, you were great. Relax, I think it's just time for someone to get her diaper changed."

Rick tried to smile and his sister rubbed his shoulder while Liv retrieved her equipment and made her way to the washroom. The sound of Abby crying eventually stopped a few minutes later.

Meanwhile in the living room, everyone was congratulating the new father.

"This is so exciting Dad!" Kathleen enthused, "So, are you going to stay in your apartment? Are you getting a new place? Have you baby-proofed it yet? Have you found a daycare yet? Cuz I'll watch her, and I've only got 15 hours of class in the fall too, so I can be there when you need me then too," she stopped because he was holding up his hands. She grinned at him.

"Kathleen, that's all great to know," Elliot said, still relieved with how well everyone was taking the news. "And believe me, we may take you up on it. Who knows what's going to happen in the future? We're still figuring out what were doing right now."

"Well, I'm just really excited for you guys. New babies are just so cool. And you're finally back home and all of that dangerous nonsense is all settled for good, right?"

"Yes, everyone is safe now," Elliot said, grinning.

"Good, I'm looking forward to a nice, calm-"

"DAD!!!" Lizzie declared before tackling him in a big hug, leaving the front door hanging wide open.

"Hi honey," he said, his voice a little muffled under her in his chair.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, speaking a mile-a-minute, "I was playing with this cat I met outside, he was really friendly, and I had a really great practice at soccer too, coach said I'm really improving! I'm so excited for our next game, which you're going to come to, right, because you're home now, right? Right?" she asked, her eyes seemingly twice as large as normal.

Elliot laughed and nodded, "Yes, and I'll be at your game. I love watching you play. Liv and I will come to as many games as we can."

Lizzie's eyes grew impossibly larger with excitement, "Olivia's here?" she asked, just as she heard telltale signs from the washroom. She jumped off her dad and made her way to the bathroom calling Olivia's name.

"Lizzie, wait," Kathy said, but her daughter wasn't interested.

"I'll be right back, Mom," she called. Kathy and Elliot exchanged worried glances.

Lizzie made it to the washroom just as Olivia was coming out, baby in her arms. When Liv first saw Lizzie, she saw an excited 14-year-old with her arms held wide for a hug. But when Lizzie saw the baby, her smile fell, her arms fell, and Olivia's heart fell. Lizzie looked incredibly hurt.

"What is this?" she stammered out. "What...how…why didn't you….?" Her last question sounded accusatory, and Liv couldn't hold her gaze. Olivia's eyes fell to the floor, and she felt Lizzie rush past her to run out into the backyard. Abby started to whimper and Liv shushed her,

"It's okay, baby, it's going to be okay," she told her daughter, and she sincerely hoped that she wasn't lying.

* * *

TBC… :D 


	31. Chapter 31

a/n: gotta love a cliff-hanger! thanks for reading, everybody :D and all your reviews are so encouraging, thanks for those too :)

a/n: and, uh, angry Lizzie ahead, so...language.

* * *

Elliot joined Olivia and Abby in the hallway a moment later, the backdoor still banging from Lizzie's exit. He tried to embrace his fiancé, but she moved away from him, the sadness radiating off her. A second later she passed Abby to him and followed Lizzie out the door. 

Olivia stepped outside alone. Lizzie was across the yard on the swing set, back to the door, and trailing her shoes in the dirt. Liv berated herself, wondering why she hadn't followed her gut and told the girl about her baby sister. Her guilt built inside her. She was so sorry, sorry about everything poor Lizzie had gone through since this had all started. Always being left in the dark, never being told what was going on. It wasn't fair to her. Lizzie needed the truth, and gaining her trust back was going to take some work.

Olivia slid into the swing next to her and the two sat in silence. The girl did her best to completely ignore her.

Olivia took a deep breath, "I'm sorry," she said. Lizzie just kicked the dirt, sending a rock flying into the fence, rather hard. Silence fell again.

"How was practice?" Liv asked, trying a new approach.

"Leave me alone," Lizzie grumbled. 

"Look, Lizzie-" Liv sighed out, and Lizzie was overcome with anger.

"Don't you _dare_ 'look Lizzie' me!" she said, fire in her eyes. She struggled in her rage to get out of her swing then stood in front of Liv, full of ire. "What the hell was that?" she demanded, stabbing a finger at the house, yelling at full force. "Where _the__fuck_ did that baby come from?"

Lizzie's words hit Olivia like a physical blow; she winced at the forcefulness of Lizzie anger. She felt the pinpricks of tears in her eyes, but she refused to let Lizzie see her cry.

"_She's_ mine, and your father's. She's your sister," Olivia said, holding her gaze. The look of resentment and disbelief on Lizzie's face withered Liv's courage.

"If I had a sister my _parents_ would have told me about her, _they_ wouldn't cover it up. That baby is not my sister!" Lizzie declared. Olivia couldn't hold up to the rejection and she felt her tears spill over. Lizzie didn't want any of it, "Oh, now don't get all mushy on me, you're the one who lied to me, you're the one who never said _'oh, and you have a fucking BABY SISTER!'_" 

"I wanted to tell you… but…" Olivia trailed off, sniffing hard; she wouldn't let herself tell Lizzie it was her father who wanted the secret kept. She wouldn't drive that wedge between them too.

"But what, Olivia?" Angry tears sprung from Lizzie's eyes, and a desperation to understand crept into her voice. "All those times on the phone, Olivia, all those chances! Damnit, I am sick and tired of adults treating me like a goddamn child!" She nailed Liv in the eye, "I thought you were different!" 

Liv couldn't hold her gaze and dropped her eyes to her lap. She couldn't claim to be any different; she had lied to the girl, just like every other adult in her life. "I'm so sorry, Lizzie," she said, but when she looked up Lizzie was running away, back into the house. The girl ignored her father as she stormed up the stairs to her room.

Elliot stepped outside a moment later, still carrying Abby. He went to Olivia, pulled her from the swing and held her in his arms. She held him and her daughter tightly, and they rocked together in the yard.

* * *

Elliot sighed as he entered the dining room an hour later.

"She refuses to come down to eat," he said. Olivia couldn't bring herself to look at the empty chair next to hers. 

* * *

It was time to leave.

"Bye Lizzie," Elliot called up the stairs, to no response. "Please remember what I said."

Everyone else said their goodbyes, and the young family packed up the car. As they drove away those left behind waved. Kathleen glanced at her mother as the car turned the corner. She saw the slight cracks in her veneer and she clapped her mom on the shoulder,

"You did a good job tonight, Mom," she said, causing her mother to sigh. "And don't worry, we'll turn Lizzie around. Everything's going to be alright."

* * *

TBC…


End file.
